Paradise Getaway 2: The Games Have Just Begun
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: An Abandon Hardware store, thirty contestants will fight for their lives to win the grand prize and escape with their life. Can they do it or will it be the end of everything. Paradise Getaway Malfunction Disaster Reunion Special Part 2 Is now out.
1. Welcome Back to Hell

**Hello and welcome to Paradise Getaway 2. You will now see Twenty-Nine of everyone's characters will fight to win cash and an all paid expensive trip to the most gorgeous paradise they may ever see. Now we must now resume the last time we were on Paradise Getaway and I like to thank everyone for waiting and submitting their Oc's.**

**Ch.1: Welcome back to Hell**

The vehicle drove as it starts jumping up and down making the hostages jumping and slamming to the hard metal as some scream in pain. Some were trying to hang on to something found it didn't work as they kept on jumping. As the vehicle hit a bump the contenders went up again as Disco slam his face on the roof and slams hard on the ground as he groans in pain. "Damn it!" Disco Said as then a file show up on the camera screen as it does a 360 spin of Disco as it show information of him next to him as he smiles and does his trademark smile and growl.

_Disco Bear_

_The King of Funk_

_Status: Alive_

Then Spotty started moving her body next to him as to see if he was ok. "Yo Disco you ok?" Spotty said as Disco Looks at her and nods. Then Spotty's info comes up as it shows her with her information next to her as she was spun around in a 360 as she had her arms crossed and then kicking someone in the nuts and then winks as then it disappears as then it goes to where it shows The Host looking at a list with all of the contenders as he looks up and gives his evil smile. "Hi and welcome back to Paradise Getaway your favorite show or story as last season you have seen Twenty-Four of our awesome contenders went out and fought to where only one is now remained and that was Fan Favorite Flaky the shy porcupine. Well now she's back with some other fan favorites and now with a bunch of new contenders. As you know you the old contenders that you saw were…" The Host said as it goes into a flashback with all of the contenders in Season 1.

_Giggles_

_Cuddles_

_Pop_

_Benny_

_Splendid_

_Lumpy_

_Petunia_

_Toothy_

_Sparky_

_Fritz_

_Clumy_

_Ruffy_

_Lucky_

_Drunky_

_Nutty_

_Spotty_

_Disco Bear_

_Mime_

_Luna_

_Frost_

_Dark Hollow/Hollow_

_Flaky_

_Flippy_

_And Rhyme_

"After all that brutal how about start a new season with now thirty contenders. And yes I decided to have the number up a few as some didn't get the role but now they did. Now the new contenders in there you might know them. Like…" The Host said as he looks away from the clipboard.

_Lifty_

_Shifty_

_Cro-Marmot_

_The Mole_

_Russell_

_Evil Flippy_

_Sniffles_

_Handy_

_Sneaky_

_And Mouse Ka-Boom_

"These ten contenders will join our other four as they will be getting to see the new Oc's" The Host said as the vehicle moves in all sorts of directions as the host was almost flung out of the vehicle as he got angry. "Watch the damn road! What do you think I'm paying you for!?" The Host screams as the worker apologizes and continues driving. "Now these Oc's have signed up to where they are tricked to where they are competiting in a mansion. Anyway they think they might last long then last Season. Well let's see what happens right about now?" The Host said as the vehicle stops in front of an abandon hardware store as a group of animals were looking at each other as they stop talking as they look at the vehicle as the Host, The Pilot, and two workers come out from the vehicle to where the host stood in front of the group as a hyperactive squirrel jump around and went up to the host and shake his hand rapidly as the host looked at her like if she was on something.

"Um can I help you with something?" The Host said as the squirrel smiled as she opened her mouth. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you. Like I'm so excited to meet the others. So this where we are staying at or the cool mansion that we saw?" The squirrel said as the Host looks at the camera and smiled as he turns back as then Flaky is thrown out as she was looking at the others as the others jump out and was untied except Evil Flippy who growled at the pilot who growled back. "These are the people you'll be working with for the next twenty days before this place will be destroyed by me and my workers." The Host said as the group was shocked to hear what the host said as the group backed up only to get shocked and backed up. "What the hell is going on here?!" a fox said with three arrows on the back of his head that were black as he had a black stomach and has bark blue-ish fur as he looks at the host and others who now were worried.

"He's just joking with us…you know how hosts are…right?" The squirrel said as The Host was serious along with the other group. "Then he wasn't kidding then." The squirrel said as she backed up. Then a tiger with a grey cape as he had a grey sergeant attire filled with badges, a cap and black gloves and boots as he looked and studied the group as then he saw Evil who was trying to break out from the rope and escape the pilot as The Tiger then growls as he remembers what happened to his father as he saw his own father killed by Flippy as he soon vowed to get his revenge. The Tiger stood there as he didn't want to do anything as to ruin his look. Then Lifty and Shifty walked up to another raccoon that was wearing a black jacket, and a necklace around his neck of a family as he turns to where Lifty and Shifty who snickered at each other as they walked toward the raccoon. "Well look who it is… it's our younger brother Beat how you been lately?" Lifty said as Shifty kept looking at him as his hat was covering part of his face.

"Well…it's still been the same since you guys…left me and all…" Beat said as Lifty and Shifty then looked around as the Host was on the phone and others were talking about what might happen. "So Beat do you want to rob someone for good old sake?" Shifty said as Beat looked at him then sweat a bit. "Sure…why not?" Beat said as they went and look around to see what they can steal as a pine marten was walking around smiling as he passed a few of the girls as he places his hand on a cat's ass as she gasped and then got angry suddenly as he backs up in backwards and smiles. "Whoa! Don't go all crazy on me. Do that at another time when we meet again." The marten said as he turns around and looks around as then the cat crossed her arms as she had brown fur with white tips on her tail, ears, and also the belly of her stomach. "Damn pervert" The cat said as then a big cart came as it had sections of where seats of five as the worker stopped and turned to look at the group. Then Sparky ran and grabbed the edge of the cart door and jumps over it as the squirrel did it along after her as an weasel with spikes on his face as three spikes for his hair as he had a shark tooth necklace around his neck as he opened the door and came in and sat down next to the squirrel as then a piece from the vehicle came off as it smash on top of Toothy's head as he gain a big bump on his head as he falls to the ground twitching.

"Yeah! Now search him!" Shifty said as Lifty and Beat went to Toothy's body and started searching through his pockets as they found money and threw Toothy's wallet on the beaver as they left into one of the carts. The Mole who was walking around hit the ground with his walking stick as Sniffles was trying to help him as he got smack a couple of times as Sparky looked at the anteater who got smack once again by The Mole as Sparky got angry and ran toward The Mole as grabbed the stick away as she picks up the anteater. "Are you ok?" Sparky said as Sniffles rubbed his head as he smiles and fix his glasses. "Sure I'm ok." Sniffles said as they got The Mole and brought him in and sat him down as then a fox with pink fur with long white hair and has a white left paw as she wore a forest green t-shirt with old blue jeans. As her right part of the jeans have a huge rip on the bottom. She sat down as the marten from behind smiled and giggled softly as he looked at the fox. "Oh yeah…hot girl alert…" the marten said as he relax his feet to only see Flaky was about to sit there along with Mime. "Hey what's your problem?" Mime said as the marten looked at the deer and gave them a look. "Look you don't know who you're messing with. The name is Spazz and you may know me from A LOT of places since a lot of people know me. So find another seat and leave me the hell alone." Spazz said putting his arms behind his back as an otter sat down next to him.

Evil was pushed inside in one of the carts as one of the workers pushed the heavy ice block as the pilot picked it up and put it in one of the carts as it started bouncing the cart a bit. Luna and Spotty with Disco went and sat Down as Toothy rubbed his head which sat in front of them as a leopard walked into the cart as she went to the back and sat by herself along with the cat who was looking at Spazz who winked at her as she sat next to the leopard who didn't say anything.

A chameleon and a mouse walk toward the carts as they both sat next to each other as they wore army suits as the mouse had a beret on top of his head as he smiles with goggles over his face and then puts them on top of his head as a black wolf with black and grey army clothing goes in as he had a knife cut under his left eye as he sits down and looks at everyone. Lastly Handy walk in and sat down next to Sniffles as then the vehicle starts moving as The Host was in front of everyone with the other workers hanged on to the railings as it started going to the woods as it goes to the back where they saw obstacles and then challenges where they were looking at. "Well this is the challenge arena. This is where you guys will be having your challenges and also around this big local area as only one of you will remain at the end to survive for the prize. Anyway let's continue shall we?" The Host said as the vehicle continues driving as it enters the back entrance of the large building as they saw the place was a disaster as everything was destroyed as most of the things are still hanging around as a plank falls to the ground with lights going on and off.

"Um sir I like to say what happens if we don't want to compete any of these challenges?" Sniffles said as the Host looks at him and smiles. "Well good question my good man you will die immediately and will be giving other people an advantage to win. Anything else you want to say?" The Host said as Sniffles shuts up and continues looks around. Then the vehicle stops suddenly as it shows candles lit and then wrenches on the plate as it showed chairs and benches. "And I like to say that I have changed the rules of the viewers voting off." The Host said as Spotty and Toothy sighed as the large group looked at The Host. "And that every two or three challenges the viewers will vote off a contestant of their choice and watch them suffer though pain and torture of quick pain or now slow pain as we watch you die slowly." The Host said as the contenders gasp. "Wow…" Spazz said as the host looked at him and then back at the whole group.

"And guess what?" The Host said smiling evilly. "And what's that?" Handy said as Sneaky was looking down. "Today is going to be your first ever challenge. And you know what since last season was easy because it was all about catching sharks and piranhas. This season it's time to bring something far more hard than that. Today I will like to do an old challenge from the first season since many of you guys will know what to do." The Host said as some looked at each other. "Thank goodness I have seen all the episodes. I remember everything from the beginning to the end." The squirrel said. "Ok?" The weasel said as the host told them to shut up as he opened his mouth once more. "As you know today since you guys are all new and all I will let you guys not die today." The host said as everyone cheered until he raised his voice. "That is if you can survived the disasters, the air winds of hell, and going through the snow as you guys will be doing a race from three brutal challenges which is the Weather disasters as that was the one where Cuddles first died in, if you survive that then you must suffer through the terrible winds and other weather disaster that killed Spotty, Ruffy, and also which Killed my worker." The Driver said as the pilot started having flashbacks with him and his brother hanging out with each other and having fun.

"And then last but not least it's the blizzard cold challenge. And yes this challenge is the Triple Weather Destruction. And this is where you have to go on a journey in your regular clothing fighting the coldness and fight the yeti in the mountain where you will find your first prize. And now I shall leave you guys to your doom. Pray that no one dies or have more people die to win. Anyway let the games begin and be careful out there." The host said as some of the new contenders didn't know what to say as the doors opened to where powerful winds are blowing as things were flying everywhere. "Oh my…this isn't very good." A short animal that had worn out clothes as most of it was torn as she was next to an animal that was sort of overweight as he looked at the room as he smiles at it and was ready for anything. "This is like one of my video games I played before." The animal said as he walked toward the room as a pipe with fire around almost hits him as he moves back. "Ok but this is way harder than I thought." He said as the whole group went toward the room and then went inside as the doors close behind them as they knew the game has just begun.

To be continued…

**Yes now the first chapter is now over! I hope everyone likes it. And I'll start to develop and get into your guy's characters. Sorry about this chapter as it was focus more on the Oc's as most of you guys may want to be known or may have a spot to speak or be in. And you guys may know those three challenges from the first season. So what will happen to the contenders? Is anyone going to die? Why does this tiger want revenge on Flippy? And what is going to happen with the pilot? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**29/30 Remain.**

**The last character will debut later in the game.**

**Read and review and I'll be seeing you guys later.**

**DDD09**


	2. Triple Weather of Destruction Part 1

**Hi and welcome back to another chapter of Paradise Getaway 2. You have seen twenty-nine contestants now got their first challenge from their host now let's see what happens shall we? And I like to thank you guys for reviewing and favorite the story.**

**Ch.2: Triple Weather of Destruction.**

The contestants walk to see winds picking up speed as things were being lifted off from the ground as then a air conditioner ripped off the wall and flies into the air heading toward Sniffles, Disco Bear, and Cro-Marmot as Disco push Sniffles out of the way as the air conditioner smash into the ice block which didn't leave any damage to only see a small crack starting to become a little bit bigger. Sniffles who were on the ground rubbed his head as Disco Bear got up and put his arm out in front of Sniffles.

"Thanks Disco for saving me…I owe you one." Sniffles said as he grabbed Disco's hand

"You're welcome but we need to get out of here and you can owe me later." Disco Replied as he lifted Sniffles to his feet as they heard an explosion to where they saw a worker with Molotov's and sticks of dynamite as he throws it to the ground below.

"Now I see why this host likes to make his games and challenges hard." The Tiger said as he moves to the side of the wall as a pipe impales to the wall as another worker on the other side throwing weapons and things into the Funnel of wind.

The second worker picks up an arrow and then wraps cloth around it as he wets it with alcohol and then picks up a lighter and lilts it as the cloth goes on fire and then the worker crouches and shuts one eye as he carefully gets his aim as the tiger looks up to see the worker aiming at him as the tiger rips the pipe out and runs toward one of the ladders and starts climbing it as Evil Flippy who breaks through his rope laughs evilly as he takes out his bowie knife and walks slowly toward the other ladder and started climbing it.

"Heh I guess I get to have my first prey squirm as I slice him and rip everything he has and shove it down his throat to watch him die slowly." Evil said grinning as it switches back to the others who were dodging the flying objects.

Knifes, swords, couches, clocks, TV's tables, even a cow was flying around as the contenders were dodging each and everything as then a katana that was flying was then grabbed by Aurora as she examine it as it was nicely sharp with a pointy tip at the end as she liked it and then looked at the others.

"What? I like to collect these." Aurora said as then she felt someone passed her as Sparky who was jumping in the air crazily as she dash past everyone and busted through the doors as she started telling everyone to hurry up as she dashed out of there.

"Ok now she freaks me out now." Tali said as Spazz who couldn't take it looked at her and then imagine her being choked by him as her eyes popped out.

"Um miss can I say something to you for one second?" Spazz said as the squirrel turned around and smiled at Spazz.

"Sure why not. So what do you want to ask me?" the squirrel replied as Spazz opened his mouth.

"I just want to say is…Will you please shut up?! Since we enter you haven't shut up ever since." Spazz said as he calms down a bit and walks off as he slides on the floors as hedge clippers were thrown to the ground and slam to the ground.

Spotty who dodge razors saw Disco Bear dancing as each moved he made dodge something as he was close to the doors he spin as he does a split as a safe missed him. Spotty looked at him with a somewhat surprised face as she saw people pushing Cro-marmot's Ice block as it kept getting hit by things.

"Um a little help please? This freaking thing is heavy!" Luna said pushing the ice block along with Chunky, Sneaky, Pippy, and Rager.

"Ok then" Spotty said running toward the block to see a bottle hit the ground as fire spreads as Spotty backs up and then the other worker aims the arrow straight at Spotty as he smiles.

"Game over…"The worker said as he was grabbed by Flippy and slams him on the wall.

"What the hell is your problem!?" The Worker said to realize it was Evil Flippy that was looking at him and then started strangling him as his breath was being cut. The other worker look on the other side as Evil Flippy cracks the workers neck and then stabs his body and slices it as then the workers intestines were rip out from his body as the worker was thrown over the platform.

"Sir! Sir! We're having a problem over here!" The other worker said as he was talking in his walkie-talkie as the tiger finishes climbing on the ladder and then walks slowly toward the worker picking up a sharp design blade as he puts down the pipe.

The Host walking toward the computers pick up his walkie-talkie and looks at the cameras as he opens his mouth to speak.

"What is it this time?" The Host said.

"Sir Evil Flippy has killed one of our workers and now heading toward the air vent to locate you." The worker said as the tiger raised the knife as The Host started switching camera angles to see Evil looking at one and destroying it as the other was showing the tiger impaling the knife into the other worker as blood gush out and onto the walls. The Host backs up and then sends more workers out as The Pilot looks at the cameras and heads out with his attire with full of weapons and gadgets as he left the room.

Evil Flippy ripping the vent and throws it out of his way jumps inside as he starts crawling as then it switches to the tiger as then the platform under him started moving back and forth violently as nails were being pulled off from the platform as the winds were going out of control as then the tiger jumps off from the platform and then runs toward the doors and escapes the room as some of the others such as Toothy, Flaky, Mime, Mouse Ka-Boom, Tali, Spazz, Russell, Ruffels, The Mole who felled to the ground. Sniffles that was hit by the cow and was then sent out of the room. Cobalt along with Kelly escaped as some others decided to help get Cro-Marmot out as then the ice block was starting to lift as Rager and Arrow looked at each other to see the ice block flying in to see it spin and then spit out of the wind clouds toward the group.

"Oh my…why us?" Pippy said as everyone dodge it to see the ice block smashed into pieces sending them everywhere as Handy screamed as some of the ice pieces passed by not killing him as then it went everywhere as Cro-Marmot was being impaled by the ice of his block as his top half smashed on top of him killing him as a pool of blood went everywhere.

The group backs up and then runs out of the room as Arrow and Rager pick up The Mole and then they leave along with the others. Then they caught up with the others as they reach another room to where they saw a dead corpse of the driver that sitting on a chair as everything was normal.

"Hey wasn't that the person that the host kept talking about with that other worker that pissed off that big guy?" Beat said looking at the dead driver's body as then the driver's right eye turns on as then the body regenerates as normal until the body didn't move. Another worker walks out with devices on its arm and legs and then wearing a helmet as the driver's body moves and then his head raises as it smiles and dashes toward the group and dash punches Beat in the face as Beat flies in the air landing on top of Ruffels, Rager, and Arrow as the driver cracks his neck and then his knuckles as he takes out his trademark weapon as he was ready.

"Hey everyone…I'm back….did you guys missed me? And look at that you guys have new friends and don't worry I'll take real good care of…" The Driver said as he starts laughing as then everyone looked at the driver as then storms started hovering over the contestants and then the ground started shaking as the windows started breaking as the driver dash toward him with his sword raise and yelling as he jumps in the air and head straight toward the group about to slam the sword on them.

To Be Continued…

**Well everyone I hope you guys like part 1 and part 2 will be coming soon. And now with one character dead what will happen next? Is the driver going to come back for vengeance and help his brother out? Who will win the challenge? Who will die next? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**30****th**** Place: Cro-Marmot**

**Status: Ice Ice Death Bitch!**

**Cause of Death: Impaled by pieces of sharp Ice and crushed to death.**

**Read and Review if you will like.**

**Next time on P.G.2: More shocks, more drama, more stupid comedy, Etc.**

**28/30 Remain**


	3. Triple Weather of Destruction Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to an all new chapter of Paradise Getaway 2. I like to thank everyone for reviewing and now let's see what's going to happen now in part 2 of Triple Weather of Destruction.**

**Ch.2 T.W.O.D Part 2**

The driver screaming as he grins to only see Rager running as he jumps on Arrow's hands to which lifts him and throws him into the air as Rager pulls out a knife to which deflects the sword attack and punches the driver as he kicks the driver to which they both fall to the ground. The Driver kicks upward which makes him jump into the air and back to his feet as he kicks Rager in the face.

"Wow how pathetic is that…to bad you'll be the next to go…" The Driver said as Arrow tackles him to the ground Sneaky camouflages in as he sneaks around to where he was behind then looks to see the worker having difficult time controlling The Driver. Aurora lifting her katana as the blade glows looks at The Driver then closes her eyes as she takes a breath in as then she runs toward the driver as she jumps to see the driver grabs Arrow and throws him at Aurora who gets hit and fall to the ground as lava starts coming out to then a big wave coming behind the driver as lighting hitting everywhere tornadoes were forming everywhere as the driver's arms started changing to where one arm was mechanic with a big cannon as the other became into half water, ground, fire, and wind as it formed sharp claws as then wings blasted out behind from the driver one normal and one mechanical as both of his eyes were pure red and sharp teeth came out of his mouth as part of his body was fire around him as his body became an armor with spikes popping out as then the driver laugh demonically as he lifts from the ground into the air.

"Well let's have this game changed for a bit…let's see if you guys can kill me this time." The Driver said as then his body disappears to which it reappears behind the group as he swings his claw to which the group dodges it as Sparky who gets shocked as she smiles and dashes toward the driver to which the driver turns around quickly as he grabs Sparky by her neck and raises her and starts squeezing her neck as she starts chocking and trying to break his grip but it was too strong.

"Guys we need to help her out." Arrow said as he, Beat, Lifty, Shifty, Aurora, Spazz, Rager, Russell, Mouse Ka-Boom, Flurry, and Chunky looking at the driver as the other part then joined the others as they surrounded the driver who was enjoying his fun choking Sparky as then he drops her as he dashes in a flash as Arrow lands a punch to which the driver dodges quickly as he elbows Arrow in the chest as Rager kicks the Driver to only see the driver grabs his leg then slams them together as he throws Arrow to the crowd as he slams Rager to the ground as Aurora swings the katana to which the driver grabs the katana and breaks it as he grabs the broken part and then jumps over Lifty as he impales it into his body and throws Lifty to the ground as he swing kicks Aurora in the face as he grabs Shifty and slams him to the wall then throws him to the chair which breaks into pieces.

"Oh crap! This dude is stronger than before."Spotty said looking at the others who were on the ground as the others decided to give it a try as Pippy and Chunky were grabbed by their arms and flung to the ground hard as their backs snapped to which they screamed in pain as Beat makes a few moves which didn't work as Spazz who hid jumps and kicks the driver in the back of the head as he falls to the ground as the driver becomes angry as Ruffels slides and kicking the driver's legs tripping him once again as Luna grabs one of the spikes and breaks it off as Flurry opens her book of spells as she looks for one to stop the driver.

"Ok distract him as much as you can so I can stop him and we can get the hell out of here and to the final part of this challenge!" Flurry screamed over the wind as the group nodded to which they continued on. They could distracted the driver long enough to only fail as the driver grabbed Spazz and slam him to the ground as Flurry backed up who started shaking seeing that the driver looked at her as she started to sweat. Sneaky who was climbing saw the worker laughing as he made the driver walk closely to Flurry.

"Yeah get her driver and kill her." The worker said as Sneaky climbs on top of him and then opens his mouth as his tongue came out and started going down toward the worker. Flurry looks at the driver who grabs the book and then grabs her throat and slams her to the wall as her throat was cut from her to speak as she struggled to escape.

"I guess this means you'll be taking your friends spot instead…get ready to feel the pain." The driver said as Flurry closed her eyes as the driver's other arm raised in front of her face as the driver laugh only to feel a sharp pain as his sword was impaled through his body as he sees Aurora pushing the knife further inside as blood started gushing out of his chest as some started coming down his mouth as Sneaky wraps his tongue around the workers neck and brings him up as screams were made as blood splattered everywhere as the body drops to the floor.

The Driver who backs up sees blood everywhere as his sword was pulled out of his body as Rager and Arrow dash toward the driver and tackles him to the ground as Beat impales the spike into the driver as then beeping noise is made as a clock is shown on the driver's chest.

"It's a bomb! Get everyone out now!!" Rager said as everyone started looking for an exit as the timer started as ten seconds were going down as the driver couldn't move as he looked at everyone running. Sneaky jumps to the ground and presses a button which opens a door as the contenders ran out as Sneaky escapes in time as the timer reaches zero as everything explodes as the driver gets burned to death as the clouds of fire swallowed him up to see things sent back as the contenders look back to see fire everywhere and things falling down and hitting the ground.

"Whew! That was close huh guys?" Toothy said as some looked at him as snow and cold air passed him which then started making the contenders cold. The crunch of the snow with each step as the contenders looked for the mountain to find their prize and get out so they rest.

"Well no Toothy now we have to cheat death once more to escape the coldness and get the hell out of here. Let's see if you can use that strategy head of yours to get us out of here."Mime said as Toothy looked at him.

"Well its true Toothy pulled something to get us out and beat this game system. What about the smart people…like Sniffles?" Handy said looking at the anteater that backed up as he didn't want any part of it.

"Look even if I did I don't want to die by that psycho host. He could be watching us right now and could be planning it." Sniffles said as it shows the host drinking soda who was laughing.

"Well yeah it's true." The Host said as it goes back to the contenders who kept on walking as the tiger looked at his watch to see the air vents as it shows Evil crawling through as he saw workers and the pilot walking through as Evil laughed and kept on going only to see part of the vent get shot leaving a huge hole as the pilot smiled as the workers started shooting at the vents as the pilot observe each space of the vent as he knew that Evil Flippy was screwed. After the shots were done the workers put their guns down as a grenade is thrown as the pin was with Evil as The pilot moves out of the way to which blows up blowing most of the workers in pieces with guts and lots of blood everywhere.

"That's a very cleaver animal…but it won't outsmart me." The pilot says smashing into the air vents which started shaking as Evil almost had enough to go through with it. Evil throws another grenade as it hits the ground of the vent the pilot looks down to see the grenade as Evil Flippy climbed quickly and pulled himself up as the grenade blows up as part of the pilot's face is rip clean off as he screams in pain as he was sent back to the wall as he growls and had enough of the bastard as he goes to where he presses a button as air started going through the vents as the pilot twist the knob all the way to the left side as it went to the bottom of the coldness. Evil Flippy started feeling the air as he started crawling faster as the cold started getting worse and worse.

The contenders kept on walking till a long howl was made as it echo through the air as Disco got scared as he jumped in the air as some became pale as Toothy faints in the back as some didn't care.

"Yar what was that me matey?" Russell said looking at the others with a confuse look scratching his head with his hook.

"I don't Russell but I don't want to know either." Spazz said as then they continued to walk in the cold. Breeze kept blowing as some huddled to be in the cold Luna was used to it as she was with Frost most of the time. Then a form of a mountain was made as the clouds started disappearing as a big mountain with snow on the tip as they looked at each other.

"Well this might be the one. So whoever wins, wins and good luck to everyone." Mime said as they started climbing except Handy who started but couldn't till he realize he had no arms and then made a face as he stood there looking at the others who began climbing the tall mountain.

"I hate this so much" Handy said with an annoyed face as he sits down and waits for the others to finish. The contenders started climbing as then they saw a giant figure looking down at them as it made a huge roar as parts of snow started falling down pushing some of the contenders as they fall back to the ground. The huge figure smashes the ground making it rumble as the shaking was unbearable as they can't take it anymore.

"I can't take this crap anymore!" Toothy yelled as Mouse Ka-Boom open his back pack and pulled out a bomb as he lit it and threw it to where the figure was at.

"Everyone duck now!" Mouse Ka-Boom said as they duck while holding on as the bomb exploded sending the figure back as the mouse gave a French laugh as he fiddled with his moustache as he started climbing to the giant hole. The others followed him in as they saw a giant creature with sharp teeth as the eyes were a bit pinkish as it had white fur as it made a large roar in their faces as spit went into Mouse Ka-Boom's face and the others as Toothy, Aurora, Tali, Arrow, Spazz, Lifty, Flaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom wipe the spit from their face.

"Ok that was really disgusting." Tali said throwing the spit to the ground as Mouse Ka-Boom pulls out some bombs as he smiles as the yeti started walking toward them as Flaky saw the chest behind the yeti.

"Look there's the chest!" Flaky said as the yeti charge to where Arrow, Aurora, Spazz, and Lifty ran and tackled the yeti at the same time which didn't do much as the yeti roar as Mouse Ka-Boom aim the bomb carefully as he threw it into the air as Aurora moves out of the way as the bomb enters the yeti's mouth as it starts to choke on it. The yeti looks back at them as its head is blown off completely with blood and brains splattered everywhere as it drops to the ground. Then the group cheered as Spazz ran to the chest as he touches it he then disappears then along with the others as they teleport back to the main room as they look to see what might happen next.

"I'm going to kill you host even this means I'm going to die too." Evil said as he kicks a vent and jumps off as he sees the host turning and looking at Evil Flippy who takes out his bowie knife and walks toward the host who looks at the bear.

"You think that killing me will make your life much better?" The Host said.

"Oh yes every kill I make makes me feel better. But killing you will make my day." Evil Flippy said as then he was smack across the head as Evil turns to see as the pilot grabs him and slams him to the ground and then smashes him on the ground as he was thrown to the roof as he was smash on the controls and then on the computers as Evil Flippy was thrown across the room as he smash on the wall again as he blacked out as the only thing he heard was laughter in the background.

"Welcome back to Hell my old friend." The Host said as he turned back to where he used the microphone to speak with the others.

"Well I see you guys have achieved the chest" The Host said as then everybody cheered.

"But I said _Everybody _had to compete…and one of you didn't compete." The host said as then everyone looked at each other thinking who didn't compete. Then a piece of the ice came out as mostly everybody ducked as one of the people in the crowd didn't have time to react as the piece slice half their head off with blood splattering over the group as everybody screamed and saw Handy on the ground dead.

"Even if you're deaf, blind, or amputee…you always have to compete no matter what." The Host said.

"But what about The Mole?! He's blind and didn't do most of the challenge today." Lifty said who was angry.

"Well you guys help him out through the whole challenge so if you didn't he would be the one dead instead of Handy." The Host said as then the intercom went out as Evil Flippy was shot out and slams on the floor that couldn't move much as the others pick him up and taken him to where a room open with beds as they laid him down and then they sat down on their beds.

"So this how you felt like through season 1?" Tali said to Flaky as she nodded slowly.

"Yes it was worse seeing everyone you cared about and loved just die and die and then die in front of you or in your arms. Every person that I made friends lost people they loved or cared about. And this season will do its worse on us." Flaky said as she looked out of the window as it spans out showing the building as the camera goes off.

End of day 1

**Well that's it for chapter three. Now another person is now dead. Handy… I want to say sorry to all of the Handy fans out there. But it's the Host's choice not mine. He might come back he might not. Stick around to see what might happen next. Will the driver stay dead for good? Will the host finally get what he deserves? Will the pilot ever stop being a dick and realize what's going on? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!**

**29****th**** Place: Handy**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Head slice off in half by the choice of the Host.**

**Read and Review and ask any questions if you will like.**

**28/30**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway 2: No Pain, No Gain**


	4. No Pain,No Gain

**Hey everyone and welcome back to an all new chapter of Paradise Getaway 2. Now I will like to thank everybody for reviewing and supporting so let's see what's going to happen next…shall we?**

**Ch.4 No Pain, No Gain**

The sun rise as some of the contenders moved back in forth in their comfy beds as the host blared the horn waking everyone up as they walked out with tired faces.

"God why at this time…Does the host really do this every morning?" Ruffels said looking at Flaky as she almost collapsed to the ground as the pilot looked at them with a face as he puts plates and trays of food as the contenders sat down and started eating. Disco who was tired fell asleep as his face hit his food and started snoring.

"Damn that was quick…" Arrow said as the pilot jumps on the table waking Disco Bear.

"Listen maggots! I had enough of seeing you slob over your disgusting meal. I can't wait for you to try out my obstacle course." The Pilot said as he laughed evilly and then jumps off as the contenders looked at him.

"What's in his ass lately?" Ruffels said looking at the others as they continued to eat. After they ate they started walking until they saw doors opening where they saw hooks, spikes, knifes, spears, and other sharp objects around the room as the pilot smiled.

"Well I guess you guys really do want to feel pain. Well let's see as you guys k ow you must run through this thirty meter of sharp objects as each step you make will be your doom, or someone else's. After that you must run through the acid part as a small ditch with acid inside as you must walk through not run. If you run you're dead immediately. The next part is that you must carry twenty to thirty pounds of weight as you must climb the fifty foot wall of death. After that then you have the finish line. So got any questions?" The Pilot said turning to where the contenders with shocked faces as Ruffels raised his hand.

"Yeah you there." The Pilot said as the otter looked at him.

"Yeah like are you out of your fucking mind?!" Ruffels said as the pilot got mad and grabbed Ruffels and throws him across the room as he lands next to the first obstacle as the pilot shoots in the air with the others running toward the obstacles. Sniffles sliding as he started studying the first obstacle as Evil who ran smiled as Cobalt pushes him out of the way.

"Move fucker." Cobalt said as Evil growled and tackled the tiger as the tiger punches Evil Flippy as Evil pulls out a knife to only which Cobalt grabs it before he will be stabbed.

"You think that's going to work Flippy?" Cobalt said as he laugh and kicks him as Cobalt turns to see the obstacle as he turns to one of the contenders that was next to him and then thought of an idea

"If I could use one of these contenders I can use them for protection from these sharp objects." Cobalt said to himself as he looks around as then he saw one of the contenders as he smiled and then started walking into the crowd. Sniffles who started to sweat as he place his foot on one of the spikes as he felt the spike going into his foot as then he starts putting his other foot on the next spike as Tali screamed as Sniffles almost felt his foot impaled as he turns giving her a look.

"He he…sorry about that." Tali said as Cobalt pushes Sniffles out of the way as the spike impales through Sniffles back as Cobalt slams Sneaky into the spikes as Sneaky started moving as his hands were bleeding as Cobalt just laughed at Sneaky and kept on pushing him forward as the spikes impaled through the back of his body.

"You feel the pain…don't you? That's how it was when you and your rotten stinking bastards killed my father. Now I'm going to get my revenge by taking you out and your precious friends." Cobalt said pushing Sneaky even more into the spikes as Sneaky cough up blood from his mouth as the contenders ran up and grabbed Cobalt only to hit each one as he thrown most of them out of the way and kick them off as he slams Sneaky's head into the spike killing him.

"Yes die…" Cobalt said laughing as Arrow dashes toward Cobalt only to get punch straight in the face as Cobalt steps on Sneaky's body as he grabs the hooks and starts swinging and jumping in the air grabbing the next hook.

"He's getting away! We need to get him for this." Rager said as Ruffels got up and rub his head.

"Damn that hurt like hell. It was like having your ass handed to you." Ruffels said as he looks to see the hooks going into the ceiling as the host laughed.

"You think this game was going to be easy? It only works for one person and I guess that Cobalt got it. Now you must walk through those spikes feeling all the pain like Sniffles there." The Host said as the camera switches to Sniffles who was bleeding badly as he pulls his body slowly out of the spikes as screams echo through the obstacle as Cobalt smirk and ran off. Evil Flippy runs jumps on Sneaky's dead body and jumps as he jumps carefully on one of the spikes then continues until he made it. The others saw Sniffles pulls his body put of the spikes as he brings himself up slowly and starts walking slowly on the spikes as the pain rises for the anteater as then one of the spikes impales through his foot as Sniffles screams in pain. Sparky, Spotty, and others start getting through the obstacle as most of the contenders felt the spikes go through their feet as blood was spreading everywhere on the floor.

"Oh god this is hurting like hell!" Beat said as he kept on walking on the spikes as then the walls started moving toward them slowly as some knew they had to hurry up.

"Guys we have to hurry and fast." Luna said as she started walking a bit more faster watching out with the spikes as the rest followed her lead. As everyone past the first obstacle they saw the acid obstacle as blood was flowing as some already knew that they already started to fight. Sniffles who's starting to become pale as most of his blood was drench from his body as Sparky held to him as she looked around for first aid but didn't as all they heard was laughter.

"You can't save anyone this time I made sure as my apprentice took care of it." The Host said as laughs were made. It shows the pilot next to the host as a cloak figure was next to the host as it looks up and looks at the camera's and didn't make any sound except the soft breathing.

"So get on with the game or die…because Evil and Cobalt are already far ahead." The Host said as Cobalt was slam on the wall as Evil grabs one of ropes and ties it around Cobalt's head as Cobalt head smashes on Evil to which he backed up. Cobalt gets the rope off his neck and he tackles Evil down as they started punching each other as blood went some parts of the room as Evil swings the knife cutting a piece of clothing as blood was coming down.

"Wow is that the best you can do?" Cobalt said as two blades came out from his arms as he dashes as Evil knee smashes him in the stomach and flips over him as Evil smiles.

"Well if I killed your dad…well I guess you can get to see him then." Evil said as he smiled as he walk toward the tiger to see the tiger dashing quickly to only slash at Evil Flippy who scream in pain. The contenders try pulling Sparky from the anteater but she didn't want to let go.

"Sparky…go on without me…I'll be ok…I promise." Sniffles said as Sparky nodded and then was pulled as they started walking through the acid as their feet started boiling as their fur was peeling away with their skin being eaten by the acid. Flaky screaming in pain as Pippy was hanging on to someone as Chunky was trying his best to hold in the pain. Mouse Ka-Boom put his bag on top of his head so the bombs won't exploded and kill none of them as Russell was the only one who couldn't feel a thing since his feet were amputee.

"Yar…what's wrong me mateys?" Russell said as the others looked at him. Mime walked up.

"Wait your legs aren't burned by…Ahh!!! …This damn acid!?" Mime screamed as Spazz looked at him.

"Well no mate I can't fell not much cause of me legs are gone." Russell said as he continued walking as he passed through the obstacle with the rest as their legs were close to break easily and almost fall off. Then they went to their next obstacle as Evil and Cobalt were throwing each other and slamming each other's bodies on the walls, ceilings, and floors as blood was coming down from their bodies. Aurora and Toothy started walking as they saw the next obstacle with the others as they saw the weight with each of their names on it.

"Well I see they already took theirs." Arrow said as they heard crash sounds as Evil thrown inside with glass flying everywhere with Evil hitting the floor. Cobalt dashes into the window as he picks up his bag of weight as he slams it on Evil's face as blood was going down his nose and mouth as Cobalt continued to laugh as Cobalt looked at the others and growled as he escaped with Arrow, Rager, Aurora, Spotty, Sparky, and Disco as Cobalt was gone. The group came in as Evil looks at them and raises his knife at them.

"Stay the fuck away from me or I'll make you suffer…" Evil said as he clench on his stomach as he up his bag and got out of the room as the group ran toward him to which Evil jumps over them and then bits on edge of the bag as he started climbing on the wall. Blood dripping down as the others picked up their bags as Pippy picks up hers as she ran off.

"Ok I really need to lay off the sugar and soda." Chunky said as he picks up his bag and continues running as the rest got their bags and ran to the wall and then they all began to climb the wall as most were using their mouths, while some use of their hands while the other climbs. As most of the contenders got to the other side they saw most of the wall was covered with barbwire, mines, tripwires connected to shotguns, bear traps attached to the wall. Rusty nails, and oil spread around the wall as some looked as they didn't want to do the challenge.

"So who wants to go first?" Toothy said looking at the others who didn't want to do it. Then he looks at Spotty who looked back at him.

"What? What the hell ya'll looking at? No way in hell I'm not doing this you're crazy than him if you are thinking of that." Spotty said as Disco Bear started going down slowly as Disco pass the shotgun collar and then mine Disco was close to the ground as The Mole climbing over fall on the other side, on top of Disco Bear which they both fall to the ground and slam to the ground as Disco Bear had tears coming down his eyes as The Mole got up and started walking around.

"Mommy…" Disco Bear said as he held his stomach as his pain rise. The other contenders all started climbing down as Ruffels passes the mine as his foot was touching the tripwire.

"Aw crap! I'm screwed no matter what…what the hell I'm going to do?" Ruffels thought as he kicks the gun which shoots the walls. Ruffels smiles as he goes down to meet another one as Ruffels screamed.

"Oh come on!!" Ruffels screamed as Kelly looks at him as she cuts the wire as nothing happens. Ruffels thanks her and continues going down as she continues going down. The apprentice on top of the wall took out a bottle of acid and then a canister of gasoline as he starts pouring all over the walls as they started going down the wall as the apprentice lilts it as Flaky looking up to see a cloak figure as the fire sweeps she saw a part of its face as the figure moved quickly and escape.

"Oh god… everyone hurry up now!" Flaky screamed as Lifty and Shifty who were laughing looked up and screamed as they started climbing down fast.

"This is your entire damn fault for letting us come and play this damn game." Lifty said as he started arguing with his brother who looked at him and started arguing back.

"My fault?! It's not mine it's yours! You wanted to play and kidnap people's money. I just came along. And now we're going to die and you're saying it's my fault?! Screw you and let's get the hell off this damn thing." Shifty said as they continue to climb down as everyone climbed down the wall was on fire as they saw it burned the contenders continued to run as Evil and Cobalt have thrown each other into the walls as Cobalt was on the ground not moving along with Evil Flippy. Their bags were place inside as the others began to place theirs in and then Sparky found a first aid kit and then ran off to get Sniffles. Then the place blows up as Sparky was sent back as they heard the host laugh.

"Aww Sparky trying to save her love…Ha! That is so priceless. I'm keeping this. I like to say congratulations to all you guys that have made it and congrats for Evil Flippy and Cobalt who were the first two to place their bags and win invincibility." The Host said as then everyone heard muffled talking and then the intercom came back on again.

"I have to say is since this is your second challenge. I want to say that tonight the viewers will now vote on two people to their doom. Yes two people this time. And this will be probably the last two deaths gag for now. Anyway I'll be meeting where we first meet in the building which is the fire place." The Host said as an anteater that dragged himself was severely burnt as Sparky saw who it was.

"Sniffles! Your ok?!" Sparky said as Sniffles was about to say something but fainted as Sparky picks him up and takes him into the room and opens the kit and starts helping him out as the host was shocked at what happened.

"What the hell?!" the host said until he got it out of his mind.

"Anyway I'll be seeing you in darkness and good luck to everyone…because you'll be needing it." The Host said as everyone was looking at each other and then they started walking toward the fire place as the host, the apprentice, and the pilot walk out as the host smiled as he continued to walk.

_At the police station…_

Cops were walking around as some were answering phone calls.

"Look sir I'm sorry were doing the best of finding your daughter. We don't know what's going on… well try like the other parents and find them." The officer said as it switches to one walking into the office carrying folders and had a gun place in his back pocket. People started dropping their things as the figure opens the chiefs door and stands there as the a bunch of the cops look up to see a cat with his neck sewed to see that the cop got up slowly from his chair and looked at the cat.

"I see you survived after all…eh Buffy?" The chief said as the camera switches to Buffy who was pissed as he cracks his neck with his hair a bit longer.

"Yes sir and I know where the sick bastard is at and I have enough proof to clear my name. Let me help you take him down." Buffy said as the cop told everyone to put their guns down and walk toward Buffy.

"You know son…I put my trust in you so many times that you break them and never follow my orders. But I will give you one last chance and this time you will follow them or I swear you'll be going to jail with that bastard and I'll see you both suffer. You got that?!" The cop said as Buffy nodded.

"Good now show me where this sick bastard is hiding at." The chief said as the door closes behind them and then the camera spans out as then it goes off with a

To Be Continued showing.

**Well there you have it. A new chapter is now finished. And now Sneaky is gone! What will happen next? Will Buffy clear his name? Who is this new apprentice? Who will die next? Who will the viewers choose to get rid off? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**28****th**** Place: Sneaky**

**Status: He's living in peace now.**

**Cause of Death: Body impaled by spikes by Cobalt.**

**Read and Review and also vote out your next character which is…**

**Arrow, Aurora, Beat, Chunky, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flurry, Kelly, Lifty, Luna, Mime, Mouse Ka-Boom, Pippy, Rager, Ruffels, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Sparky, Spazz, Spotty, Tali, The Mole, and Toothy. So get on voting guys and I'll see you guys soon for the next chapter.**

**Next time on Paradise Getaway 2:**

**Doomball: Ultimate Sport of Death**

**27/30**


	5. It's the End for You

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter of Paradise Getaway 2 now let's see who's going to die and let's see what happens after the voting ceremony. I like to thank everyone for reviewing and let's start the new chapter.**

**Ch.5: It's the end for you**

The twenty-six contenders went and found seats as Toothy who started pushing his seat as it snaps on his hands as he screams and holds in the pain. The others sit down as Disco moonwalk to his seat and sits down next to Spotty as Sniffles limp and sat down next to Sparky as Flaky sat next to Evil Flippy who rubbed his head.

"Ugh…my head hurts like hell." Evil said as he placed the ice pack back to his head as Cobalt moved back and forth and sits down as he starts regaining his focus and movement as the others started sitting in their seats. Ruffels gets smacked in the face by The Mole who was looking for a seat as he trips and falls to the ground as he gets up and then sits down next to Rager and then next to Aurora as the intercom went on with a bunch of tools on the wall as the voice came clear.

"Well I see you guys are here for your first voting council. I see you guys made friends, enemies, relationships, and other things that you guys won't even care about. Anyway the viewers have voted a lot of you guys but one person here got the majority of votes than the rest of you guys. Anyway the first tools go to…" The Host said as then the tools started flying in the air toward the contenders

Rager!

Arrow!

Aurora!

Kelly!

Lifty!

Shifty!

Flaky!

Evil Flippy!

Sparky!

Spotty!

Ruffels

Spazz!

And Cobalt!

The tools went out as Sniffles was hit by a hammer in the face as Sniffles got up and rubbed his face.

"Ow what was that for?" Sniffles said as he was about to sit down only to get hit by a wrench and falls to the ground. Sniffles gets up to only slipped and slam on the ground in major pain.

"Oops my bad." The Host said as he laugh and tossed the rest to Pippy, Disco Bear, Beat, Flurry, Sniffles, Mime, and Luna as they all got their awards. The remaining contestants then looked at each other as they were scared to see who will die and who will survive for another night. Tali nervous as Chunky looked at her than started shaking a bit as he kept looking at the tools then to Mouse Ka-Boom, The Mole, Toothy, and Russell as the next two names are about to be called out.

"Mouse Ka-Boom and Russell you guys are safe from not dying." The Host said as the two caught their tools.

"Yar! I'm safe for another night me mateys!" Russell said as Mouse Ka-Boom smiled.

Yes I'm safe for another night once again." Mouse Ka-Boom said as the final four were scared as the Host looked at them and smiled as the next one went to Toothy as he sighed and high five Mouse Ka-Boom and Rager as Chunky, Tali, and The Mole shake and started to sweat as Chunky looked at Tali as she looked at Chunky and Then to The Mole who didn't move at all as the host opened his mouth to say the last name. Chunky and Tali closed their eyes as a trapdoor activated and one of them fell in only to hear splats and other sounds to see The Mole crushed to death as guts were pouring out of his body. Blood splats everywhere hitting Tali and Chunky and some of the others as Tali screams. Chunky keeps looking as the doors close and then looks at Tali who opens her eyes to see some guts coming down her legs and blood flowing down as she was about to faint. Then nothing was said as Chunky, Tali, and the others looked around as they were waiting to see what was going on.

"Is the ceremony over?" Tali said as Chunky looked at her.

"I…I think so" Chunky said as a figure dash out sliced Tali's head and rips her head completely off as the figure hits Chunky with the power tool and dashes out with Tali's Head as her decapitated body falls to the ground with blood gushing out of her head as everyone backs up as laughs echo through the abandon hardware store as the contenders looked and became pissed as the walls closed.

"Well you guys didn't see that coming huh? Well since lots of you got a tie with one votes, so I decided to let my apprentice make the choice for himself. I guess he wanted that talkative Tali dead so fast…wow what a shame. Well anyway you guys are safe for now. And good luck to you guys because you'll need it." The Host said as the intercom went off and the contenders didn't move for a second except Evil and Cobalt who left the room.

"I had enough with this crap. The host is dead to me…" Beat said walking up and leaving the room only to stop a bit and turns slowly looking at the camera as The Host smiles at him with The Apprentice alongside next to the Pilot who turned to the table next to him as he sees his dead brother there burnt to death and body parts missing. The Pilot slammed the table as the Apprentice turns and looks at him as he looks back at the Host who turns and looks at him.

"Well done my Apprentice you done really well. Now you must continue to do what I say as you make their life's pitiful since he won't do it." The Host said as he points to The Pilot as the pilot holds in his anger as he goes around the Apprentice and pulls down the hood and looks at his face.

"I want you to mess up their lives with anyway you can. Like have their hearts broken, break their promises, anything they have that's worth my time. Now take a break and rest while I watch them from here. And you…" The Host said to His Apprentice then to The Pilot.

"I want you to regenerate your brother for another challenge. He needs to come back to have another fight challenge with them." The Host said as The Pilot looked at him and punches him in the face as The Apprentice has two blades popped out as he dashes and spins in the air and grabs the Pilot and slams him on the table with his deceased brother. The Apprentice points at him then at the Driver as The Pilot looks at him and takes his brother out of the room as the pilot was walking he receives a message as he pulls a device up and then a holographic message pops out as it shows Buffy with his hair covering one of his eyes as he has stitches on one part of the side of his face as the other was under his chin as he looked at the pilot.

"Well I see you have your brother's body…I'm sorry about that. But I need to say were close to get the data we received from you. And we have the coordinates of where…you…." Buffy said as the transmission went out as the Pilot got mad and turns to see the Apprentice and The Host looking at him.

"You bastard…you were going to set me up and rot in hell. You deserve to die. And you were working with Buffy?! But how? He was dead! I killed him!!" The Host said as The Pilot turns and looks at him as he runs out with The Host and The Apprentice runs after him.

"Get back here!" The Host said as the Apprentice dashes toward the Pilot to which he jumps on the walls and pulls out a long knife and impales it through the Pilot as blood gushes out of The Pilot's mouth. The knife is pulled out only to see the pilot punches the Apprentice in the face. The Apprentice slams on the wall as The Pilot looks at The Host who backs up as The Pilot jumps out of the window as he uses his rocket boots and flies off as the Host looks as his hair is flowing.

"You think getting away will help you? I think it won't because getting away won't be easy." The Host said as the Pilot was losing a lot of his blood as he slams to the floor into the police station as the dead body slams on the table. The Pilot dragging himself on the floor as Buffy runs out and into the room as The Pilot turns and looks at Buffy and with the other cops as a beeping sound was made and saw a red light beeping quickly as The Pilot looks up at Buffy as The Host who was back at the building held a device as he press the button and throws it to the ground.

"Game Over…" The Host said quietly as he leaves as the beeping stops and then an explosion is occurred as cops were flying everywhere and the Driver's body flying into the window smashing as The Chief pulls Buffy in as blood splats everywhere killing everyone inside except the two as the building crumbles on top of them. The smoke rises in the air as The Host walks down the hall slowly as he disappears and the camera goes off hearing screams.

To Be Continued…

**Well I hope you guys like it. And sorry to Arrow363 for Tali. Hey she likes to talk and did well in the challenges and that's what happens with The Host. Well anyway what will happen next? What is going to happen to Buffy and the Chief? Who is this Apprentice? Who might die next? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**27****th**** Place: The Mole**

**Status: Fucking Dead**

**Cause of Death: Crushed to death.**

**26****th**** Place: Tali**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Neck slit and head rip off by the Apprentice**

**The Pilot**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Blown up by the Host.**

**25/30 Remain**

**Well I'll see you guys soon and Review before the Host finds you.**

**And this is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out and will see you guys later with Doomball!!**

HHHHhhhhhh


	6. DoomBall

**Hey everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Paradise Getaway. Your Host is now waiting for you. And get ready for the next game to begin. And I also like to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys are awesome. So now let's see what happens.**

**Ch.6: Doomball: The Sport of Death**

The sun rise as cameras were moving around searching for anything weird as the host sitting on his chair thinking about what happened yesterday.

"That stupid bastard thought he can get me this time…well he won't this time because he's dead! Again! Now I can get my revenge…out on these low-life bastards." The Host said slamming his fists on the counter of the table and looking back at the cameras showing the contenders looking around as wind breeze by as the contenders looked down on the floor, with no feelings at all as Evil looked at each one and didn't move as Cobalt sharpening his long knife.

"So how are we going to get out of this place? I can't take it anymore with all of us going to die." Rager asking as none of them didn't move at all.

"I…I don't know Rager…with the host watching us and listening to everything we say…it may look like we'll never escape." Flaky said as Disco kicks a drawer as he walked out of the room.

"Disco…where are you going?" Spotty said looking at him.

"I just need to relax and get some fresh air." Disco said walking out of the room as Spazz looked at him then at Pippy and Chunky.

"I can't believe I was close to die like that…" Chunky said as Pippy turned and looked at him.

"It's ok…it will be alright." Pippy said as the intercom went on.

"Well hello everyone and welcome to your next challenge. You guys may have heard of the sport called Dodge ball haven't you?" The Host said as some of the contenders nodded.

"Yeah I love that sport. I always beat the crap out of everyone in that game." Spazz said as Kelly shook her head.

"What? It's true!" Spazz said as the host went to speak once again.

"Anyway you guys will be playing a different type of dodge ball. This can end your life quickly. As you know you guys will be splitting into teams which will be permanent until the final four. As each round you guys will go you have different types of balls with each things inside…like…

Acid

Bombs

Barbed Wire

Mines

Poison Gas

Spikes

And Electricity

Now the teams are The Happy Tree Destructors against The OC Warriors! Now pick your six players and get ready to play DOOMBALL!!" The Host said as the doors open and the contenders walked inside. There on the white line there were six balls laying one next to another as then a figure pops out as The Apprentice walks out with the hood over its head as it look at the whole group.

"……..Hello everyone…..and welcome to your first round of Doomball. Now pick your players so we can play. As the instructions are like the same for dodge ball except if you get hit by the ball whatever inside that ball you will be either dead or luckily injured. So hurry up." The Apprentice said walking back and forth as the Oc's and the Original characters huddle up and started talking about which players they should use.

"So who should be the players?" Flaky said as Evil smiled at her and then at the others as they knew who they should be put in.

"Ok I think we have found our best player and our players." Shifty said as he made his trademark laugh. Then the Oc's pick their best players as they went to the court as the other team did the same.

Team 1: Oc's

Beat

Flurry

Spazz

Chunky

Sparky

Spotty

Team 2: Original Characters

Evil Flippy

Shifty

Lifty

Flaky

Disco Bear

Mouse Ka-Boom

The two times then looked at each other as The Apprentice walked a bit slowly as he blows the whistle as the two times run toward the red balls. Evil Flippy who slides grabs one and throws it as Spazz dodges it and then gets one and throws it as Mouse Ka-Boom throws one of his bombs which sends the ball back and hitting Flurry who gets send back as the ball was a bomb. Flurry hits the wall as she falls to the ground and gets up slowly and gets out as then Spazz takes away the balls from his teammates.

"Hey man what the hell is your problem?!" Chunky said as Spazz started throwing missing a few as one slam straight into Lifty's face as Barbed wire went around Lifty's face as he started screaming in pain.

"Ahh!! Get this crap off of me!" Lifty said as the others went up to him and pulled him out and they started working as they started to take the wire out.

"Come on guys you can beat these losers!" Ruffels said cheering on for his team. Evil looks at the team and picks his ball up and throws the ball hitting Spazz in the face as acid spills on part of his face eating his skin as he screams in pain. Spotty laughs as she gets hit with a ball on the back of her head as she slams to the floor as the ball had spikes pop out. Spotty gets up and turns to see Mouse Ka-Boom smiling as he throws a bomb up in the air.

"Boom Boom No?" Mouse Ka-Boom said smiling as Spotty then got angry.

"Oh hell no you did not throw that ball at me? At me?! You are so damn dead!!" Spotty said as she was dragged off the court.

"Get your damn hands off of me you bastard let me tear his ass up." Spotty said as Mouse Ka-Boom looked at her with a weird face and then went back to face the game. Sparky picking up a ball felt somewhat of a shock as she smiled and then put some of her powers on the ball as she throws it hitting Shifty which starts shocking him as he falls to the ground with his fur standing up with smoke going up in the air. Shifty is pulled out as The Original characters laughed as the Oc's were getting angry as Sparky thrown to more hitting Disco and Flaky as Flaky slammed on the wall as gas started going around making her cough as she was pulled by Ka-Boom quickly as Disco scream as blood was coming down as spikes impaled into his body. Spotty looked and ran over there only to have the Apprentice punching her as she slams on the ground he holds her down as it laughs.

"Don't worry we get to see him die real slowly Spotty." The Apprentice said as Rager who was behind grabs The Apprentice from behind as The Apprentice flips over Rager and slams him to the ground as Arrow punches the Apprentice as Arrow grabs the top of his hood and then rips half of it as The Apprentice backs up on the floor covering his face and runs out into the dark.

"What the hell was all that about?" Rager said throwing the ripped piece of the hood as he throws it to the ground.

"I don't know but whoever that person was didn't want us to see their face. This is going to get worse by the minute." Spotty said getting up as Mouse Ka-Boom gets hit and is out of the game. Evil look at the three players as they grinned seeing that they are going to win. Evil picks up the ball and throws it as it hits Beat and then Chunky as it goes into the ground with the ball hitting Flurry in the face as acid splash all over her body as her face was melting away. Her flesh was disappearing as then she stop moving as her half top was all bone and then she falls to the ground dead as blood was going everywhere on the floor.

"Oh crap!" Luna said as she backs away as everyone else except Cobalt moved.

"Oh my…that's not good." Pippy said as Cobalt looked at her.

"Shut your mouth and all of you animals too. You all annoy me. How about you shut the hell up and just die already so I can fucking win this game." Cobalt said as he saw a ball hitting him in the face as he falls off the bleachers and on to the floor. Cobalt got angry as Beat and Evil Flippy look at each other as the two pick up some of the balls and started running toward each other as they throw the balls at each other as Evil Flippy dodges then and grabs one in the air as Beat was shocked as he got hit on the body and then in the face as Evil Flippy slams the ball on Beat's face sending him to the wall. As then Evil cheers winning for his team as the original characters won the game.

"Yeah were the best not you damn losers!" Evil said as he laughs as the Oc's growled. The Host laughed as the intercom echo through the room. The contenders looked up as some knew what was going to happen.

"Well I see that the original characters beat the Oc's in round one well how about round two for new people to be put in lets go I want to see more deaths and people being injured. Do it or die!" The Host said as the characters didn't know what to say.

"I told you guys he was a freaking psychopath" Ruffels said as then the six players on each went to the court as six new balls were next to each other as the characters looked at each other as they were about to kill each other.

Team 1: Original Characters

Russell

Toothy

Mime

Sniffles

Evil Flippy

Shifty

Team 2: Oc's

Aurora

Arrow

Rager

Luna

Pippy

Ruffels

The teams then went at it as Cobalt dash grabbing on as he moves to which Ruffels gets hit in the face as Spikes come out almost stabbing him as Cobalt grabs it and throws it hitting Shifty impaling his arm as Shifty screams in pain as he is out along with Ruffels. Evil looked at Cobalt who laughed as Evil throws the ball as Cobalt looked at it only to see that Arrow catches it as Cobalt smiles as Evil is surprised and out as then Arrow is hit along with Cobalt by Russell and Toothy who cheered and high-five each other as then Toothy gets hit straight in the face as the bomb goes off taking part of Toothy's face off as he is slammed on the wall. Toothy gets up as he becomes angry.

"Ugh!! I had enough with this shit!" Toothy screamed as he got out of the court in pain as Russell backs up as the ball was about to hit him but was popped by his hook.

"Huh? Aha! Yar you can't hit me now you scurvy!" Russell said only to get hit in the gut as he slams on the wall in pain.

"Yar…"Russell said as he falls to the ground. Rager runs as Mime throws a ball missing Rager only to hit Luna, Pippy, and Aurora as Rager slides and throws the ball and hits Mime as they were all out. Sniffles and Rager the only ones left looked at each other.

"Well it's just down to you and me eh Sniffles?" Rager said as Sniffles was thinking of some kind of strategies on his head.

"Yeah and I will make sure that my team will win this." Sniffles said as Rager started throwing balls as Sniffles dodge the first two as he jumps over the next one then duck as in a matrix style as the ball pops out with spikes and barbed wires coming out as it hits the wall sticking as Sniffles gets up, cracking his back as he pushes his glasses a bit up.

"Got anything else to say or do Rager?" Sniffles said smiling a bit as Rager pulls out Flurry's spell book as he started saying weird words as he picks up the balls and started throwing them as Sniffles continues to dodge them as Sniffles picks up a ball and throws it only for Rager to use the powers of the book stopping it in its tracks and sends it back slamming into Sniffles as Sniffles slams to the wall as his team gasps except Evil who was smiling.

"Sniffles…no…" Sparky said as then Sniffles puts the ball up as it blows up. Part of his hand is gone as Sniffles screams in pain as The Host was laughing.

"Oh that was funny anyway that means the original characters have won as the Oc's are now somewhat the underdogs as they lost another player. Now you'll get more food, water, and medical supplies as maybe you guys can get maybe video responses from your own creators so anyway get ready to see what might happen next. So everybody relax and get some sleep." The Host said as Aurora was starting to walk as everyone else followed her.

"Finally it's over and I can get some rest." Aurora said as she lay on her bed as others were helping out their teammates with their wounds. Then in the control room The Host and his Apprentice who has have of its face shown as they continue to look at the cameras.

"I had enough of these bastards. They need to die quickly so I can think of new challenges for a possible season three." The host said as then a timer next to him was ticking away for the building to go down. The Apprentice looked at the timer then at The Host as it looked at its hands with dry blood stains as it was making a hard decision.

"I don't know if I'm making the right decision to help this…psycho maniac. But I have no choice but to." The Apprentice thought as it continued to looked at the cameras as then the cameras go into static as it shows the destroyed police station with firefighters and paramedics coming as they started searching through the rubbles as then a hand reaches out and grabs one of the paramedics as they found a body of the sheriff who was alive as Buffy pulls himself up as blood was drenching on his clothes as he yells in the air as then the camera goes black as all you hear was sirens and screaming.

To Be Continued…

**Yeah the new chapter is now over! And yes what the host said is true. You can give your own characters a video response of how you want him/her to make it as far as they can and if you want you can give a shout out to any of your favorite characters. And I want to thank Jerryassmonkey for letting me use Flurry. Sorry if she didn't make it far. But she did well in some of the challenges. So what might happen next? Will the contenders make a plan to escape and survive before it's too late? And what will happen to our host and Apprentice? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!**

**25****th**** Place: Flurry**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Top half melted by acid**

**Read and Review guys and I'll see you guys soon.**

**24/30 Remain**

**Next time on Paradise Getaway 2:**

"**Well it seems you guys think escaping will do anything huh?" The host says as then it switches to where the contenders are driving vehicles as then it switches to where cars are crashing and then to the point where one of the contenders screamed as a truck hits their car blowing up in pieces as The Host is laughing in the back ground.**

**The Road of Hell**

**And this is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out.**


	7. Death Race Part 1

**Hey Everyone I'm here with a new chapter of Paradise Getaway 2. The original chapter was supposed to be updated yesterday but I been having problems with the file. So here I am making another one. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Ch.7 Death Race Part 1**

The contenders turning their bodies around while they were sleeping as The Host looking at them from different positions of the cameras as he was smiling at them. The Host turns to see The Apprentice sitting not moving a muscle as The Host turns back and looks at the contenders and smiles.

"I'm watching you guys every single minute. And I want to see every minute…every second of your life's…in pain." The Host said as he looks outside where a cat was on a motorcycle checking his bike as The Host then turns and hits a button as the air horn blared waking the contenders and The Apprentice up from their sleep as they had enough of The Host's crap. They started to yawn and walked out of their room.

"I can't take this crap anymore." Spazz said being annoyed as he walks over to the table and lays his head as Aurora sat next to him along with Arrow and Pippy. Flaky, Evil, Russell, Ruffels, Luna, and Spotty sat down on another table. The rest got some food and started to eat as Disco pushed his tray and went to sleep only to get hear a motor revving up as some of the others turned to see what was making the noise.

"Hey what's going on?" Toothy said as some were looking at the doors. Then A TV next to them turns on with The Host looking at them.

"Oh what do you want now this time?" Aurora said as Chunky, Sniffles, Rager, Sparky looked at The Host.

"Well sorry about the rude awaking but this challenge will bring your energy up. Outside are your vehicles to race. Each vehicle is Motorcycles, Cars, and Trucks. So pick which vehicle you want and get ready to race. And also there's a little surprised out there. And I hope you guys like it." The Host said as the TV goes off and the doors open up to where light is shining. The contenders smiled as they got up and started running toward it.

"Hey he's letting us go! I can't believe it." Disco said as they run out to see it was a trick and they saw the vehicles line up one another as they saw a cat whistling to himself as he had scars on his body and then on his face as one of his hands were gone only to see it was replace with ice which turned into a hand. Kelly walking steps on a stick as it breaks which then the cat turns to see that its claws grew a bit and sharpen quickly as it turns to see the contenders looking at him and then Luna who was shocked to see him.

"Frost…is that you?" Luna said as the cat looked at her.

"Yeah…Luna it's me… you missed me?" Frost said as Luna ran and hugged Frost as tears were coming down her eyes as Frost rubbed her back as his claws went back to normal.

"Yes Frost I really did." Luna said as Flaky, Sparky, Spotty, Toothy, Disco ran up to him.

"Dude I can't believe it your alive but how?" Sparky said as Frost looks at her then at Toothy who looked at him. Frost walked up to Toothy and punches him straight in the face as Toothy falls to the ground. Frost raises his ice fist as Luna stops him.

"Frost he's not like that anymore ok? He's changed just like the rest of us." Luna said as Frost looks at her and then at Toothy as he lowers his fist and then walks toward Toothy and puts his hand out in front of Toothy as Toothy looks at him then grabs his ice hand and Frost grabs his hand and raises him up to the ground on his two feet.

"Sorry about that Toothy just thought you were the same old rotten bastard you use to the last time we met." Frost said as Toothy nods slowly and then the big TV went on and then a face showed up as most of the face was covered in darkness as there was a smile upon its face.

"Hello contenders how you been? I guess you guys see that Frost is there. Well this means he's back in the game and to compete for the grand prize. As I inspect the footage from season one. I saw that Frost indeed didn't die in the show. So this means he's the runner-up in the first season and coming back to get his revenge. Let's see if Luna will last longer than the first season." The Host said as Frost was angry at what the Host said as his fist was clenching on the handles as then the Host went on to continue.

"You guys will compete on this racing obstacle as you must go through three laps around the obstacle to win your prize. Any if your vehicle gets destroyed or you get killed…well this means you're out or it's Game Over for you then. So pick your vehicles and wait for my mark so we can start this race." The Host said as Pippy, Chunky, Beat, Rager, Ruffels, Spazz who was acting all cool, Spotty, Disco, and Lifty with Shifty went on their choice of vehicles. Chunky who was in his car turned and look at Pippy.

"So what are you in for?" Chunky said as Pippy turned and put her hat up a bit.

"Well I'm here to win for me friends at the orphanage that are cheering me on." Pippy said as the koala looked at her.

"That's nice I hope they get what they want." Chunky said as it switches to where Lifty and Shifty laughing to themselves as they were taking gas and oil from Rager's and Arrow's vehicles as they high-five each other.

"This is great Shifty. We can stop these losers from winning the race and we can win that prize." Lifty said as Shifty looked at him

"Yeah I know and I hope the prize is real good. And once we win that money we'll be filthy stinking rich!" Shifty said as they finish what they were doing and then smiled at each other.

"Mehahahahaha" They both said as they ran off as Rager and Arrow looked around to see what it was.

"Did you hear something?" Arrow said to Rager as Rager nodded no to Arrow.

"Oh ok then" Arrow said as he turns back as Luna was going to pick a vehicle she was grabbed and raised up as she was placed on Frost's Bike.

"Hey what are you doing Frost?" Luna said as Frost gave her a helmet and smiles at her.

"Well I'm keeping a good eye on you and I want to ride a bike with you so we can have some fun you know." Frost said as Luna smiles at him as Sniffles who was walking next to Sparky and Flaky as Sniffles found a car with devices and technology install into the vehicle as Sniffles got into the vehicle. Sniffles inspected the car as he was fond of it and closed the door and looked at the technology and then put his hand on the wheel and looked at the road. Sparky and Flaky then got into two other vehicles as Sparky smiled at Flaky. Evil laughing revved up his skull motorcycle as flames shot out of the pipes attach to the bike.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Evil said as Kelly jumps into a car as Aurora walking to a car as the car doors opened up by themselves and into the air as Aurora like what was it doing.

"Welcome Aurora and please enjoy this vehicle as it can do anything for you." The car said as Aurora looked at the car and smiled.

"Anything huh well I can have my rest and do you have anything that can surprised me?" Aurora ask as weapons came out and hard music came on and then a special Katana came out as it shine in her face as Aurora like it as everything went back to normal except the Katana as Aurora picked it up and starts swinging it around and saw it was perfect for her.

"Hmm ok I like it." Aurora said as she got in and the doors shut and Ruffels who was looking had his jaw dropped.

"Damn!! That's nice!" Ruffels said as a hand came out and pushed his surprised mouth back to normal and Cobalt walking looked at Evil as he scowled at him found a eighteen wheeler as it was design and had spikes on the wheels and other gadgets and weapons as Cobalt saw the rockets under the truck as he got in and shuts the door.

"Ooh I already guess who's going to win this." Cobalt said as the TV's went on in their vehicles as the Host looked at them.

"I see most of you enjoy your vehicles well let's see how well can you do to survived this race. So get ready!" The Host said as the vehicles then started revving up as the Host was smiling.

"Get Set!!" The Host said as Cobalt looked at Evil as Evil smiled evilly as Sparky was laughing as Frost was pissed to which Lifty and Shifty were laughing to where Spazz was laughing to himself as Pippy locked eyes on the road as Mouse Ka-Boom was throwing his bombs up in the air as he gave his French laugh. Flaky who was shaking a bit as Arrow and Rager were about to kill everyone as Toothy was about to blast off to Aurora relaxing and ready to win as Ruffels looking at everyone to Russell putting his hook in the air.

"YAR!!" Russell yelled as Kelly not saying anything as Sniffles pressing buttons as Spotty was scowling as then Luna looking worried.

"GO!" The Host said as the vehicles blasted off in the race. The Host lay back on his chair looking as the cameras were going into static as someone hacked into the system as Buffy with his hair blowing to the side a little bit as he looked at The Host.

"Well I see you're still alive I see." The Host said as Buffy looks at him.

"Well I see you're still the same sick fuck bastard since we last met." Buffy said scowling at the Host.

"Ooh that's going to scare me. Look you're never going to find me. Once I kill all these bastards once and for all I'll be coming for you and kill you myself." The Host said as Buffy smirks and laughed.

"Yeah…I like to see you try it." Buffy said as the Host looked at him

"Oh I will just like I did to your family Buffy. I made your whole family to suffer as I killed the kids in front of your wife…and then I killed her for you as her intestines were nailed to the wall. And when she died the police looked at her body. Each intestine that was nailed it made a form of an angel. And don't worry you'll die worse than her. So get ready to feel her pain." The Host said as Buffy looked at him with an angry face.

"Bring it" Buffy said as the camera goes off.

To Be Continued…

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I did. So what will happen next? Who will win the race? Who will die next? Will the Host be destroyed by Buffy? Is Frost going to last long? Will Luna die once again in front of Frost? Find out if all these questions are answered in Part 2 on Paradise Getaway 2!!!**

**Read and Review if you guys like and I'll see you guys later with Part 2.**

**DeepDarkDebt09**


	8. Death Race Part 2

**Hey everyone how you been? Anyway it's time for part 2 of Death Race! Let's see who wins…and who dies. I like to thank everyone for reviewing. Anyway let's continued to see what happens next shall we?**

**Ch.8 Death Race Part 2**

The vehicles dashed as Evil smashing into one of the vehicles as he started to laugh. Pippy looking at Evil then moves her vehicle only to smash it on Evil's. Evil moves to the right as he glares at Pippy.

"Oh you're dead…" Evil Flippy says as then Cobalt hits him from behind as spikes started shooting out hitting the vehicle from behind. Cobalt pressing the button as Spikes impaled into the vehicle as Evil was getting frustrated.

"This is pissing me off. It's always gotta be me eh?" Evil Flippy says as he looks down to see a button flashing with a picture of fire shooting out of the engines.

"Ooh let's see what this baby can do." Evil said as he pushes the button and then fire shot out as the bike blasted off and far away from Cobalt who cursed to himself. Frost driving was next to Spazz who was going fast as flames was shooting out from the engine pipes. Spazz started getting closer to Frost as Frost lets go of the left handle and aims at the engine pipes and shoots out ice as it started to freeze the pipes as Spazz who was laughing jerked into the window slamming his face on the window as the car stop as Frost froze the road attached to Spazz's car. Spazz going to the back of his seat hits the wheel a couple in times of anger as then the airbag was activated and sending Spazz to the back of the seat in pain.

"Oh god…" Spazz said starting to hit the airbag making it go down as he knew he was out of the race…or so he thought. Spazz opening his door looked at the ice as he starts kicking the ice making it break so the car can get out faster as then he goes to the back of the trunk and opens it as he pulled out a small gas canister and a lighter from his pocket as then Spazz turns on the canister as gas was coming out. Then Spazz flicks the lighter as fire came out, hitting the engine pipes and some part of the ice on the road. As the ice melted Spazz turned the canister off and threw it back inside and got in as he turns on the engine with the engine roaring back to life as the car sped off with Spazz screaming outside his window.

"WHOO HOO!!!" Spazz screamed as he started to catch up to the others who were trying to kill each other. Aurora who was looking around saw the car shooting bullets straight out of minigun torrents shooting at Pippy's, Ruffel's, Flaky's, and Toothy's vehicles as Flaky drives out of the way as Toothy who continued to duck as the bullets continued to hit his car then screamed as one of the bullets hits Toothy's tire as the vehicle starts swerving out of the control then skids to which Ruffels's vehicle smashes into Toothy's car sending Ruffels's car over him and then starts smashing on the road flipping over a few times as Toothy's starts flipping in the air as the car smashes to the ground almost hitting Flaky as Ruffels's car continues to flip as one of the doors breaks off and hitting the ground sending it back into the air straight toward the large group of contenders driving as Kelly who was driving sees the crash as part of the engine smashes on the window making her car swerve to the side as she looks to her side the car door hits the car slicing it in half as blood splatters over the car as the top half of Kelly's head is cut in half as it lands on the other seat next to her as Arrow and Rager driving drives out of the way and Arrow's car hits Rager and flips in the air and smashes to the ground as Arrow hits the wheel as glass breaking starts cutting his face with blood coming from his face. Arrow saw that the vehicle was damage and he looked to the side and saw Cobalt coming toward his way as he was starting to unbuckle his belt to which it didn't work.

"Oh shit…" Arrow said as Cobalt saw Arrow's car as he smashes into Kelly's as it blows up as the destroyed vehicle smashes into Aurora's sending her out of the vehicle and into the fire as her fur caught on fire as she jump out and started screaming in pain as she stop, drop, and roll getting rid of the fire. She saw that most of her fur was gone.

"Oh man…" Aurora said as Cobalt was getting closer to Arrow's vehicle. Rager getting out of his car as the door falls off, starts rubbing his head as he sees Arrow struggling to get out as Rager turned to see Cobalt heading straight toward him. Rager runs toward to Arrow's vehicle as Cobalt saw Rager running toward to help his friend.

"Well taking down two is better than one…Ha!" Cobalt said as he stomp on the pedal to make it go faster as Rager started pulling Arrow as the truck was getting closer.

"Hurry up man!" Arrow said as Rager continued to pull.

"I'm trying!" Rager said as the seatbelt snaps to only see the vehicle blowing up as Cobalt smashes into the car seeing it fly in the air and smashing to the ground as Cobalt presses a button laying out mines and tacks as the contenders saw what was going to happen next. Evil in first place laughing as then he heard honking as he turns to see Cobalt looking at him as Cobalt presses another button which had gun torrents coming out as Evil Flippy throws a knife at the window cracking it as Cobalt laugh as then guns blaze out as Evil stands and jumps from his motorcycle and into the air and lands on the truck as the motorcycle hits the ground and it's crush by the truck. Evil rips the knife out and jumps in as the glass breaks hitting Cobalt in the face as Cobalt goes to the other seat with blood coming down his mouth.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Cobalt said as he pulls out a knife and swings it at Evil only for Evil to dodge quickly as the knife impaled into the door. Evil punches Cobalt in the face and slams his body on the other door as Evil continues to land punches. Cobalt head smash on Evil and kicks him to the back of the truck as Evil lands on the hard ground. Cobalt laughs and turns to see a dead end as Cobalt grabs the wheel and turns the truck only to see the group of animals walking getting crushed by the truck as it falls on its sides throwing Evil and Cobalt to the sides as Evil falling almost landed on the spikes as Evil missed and saw the spikes close to his face.

"That was close but now it's time to kick some ass." Evil Flippy said pulling his knife out from his pocket and then starts walking only to hear noises as he looks up to see cargo and supplies on the other side attached as they were about to come out.

"Well I'm really a lucky man." Evil said as then the straps then broke as the cargo and boxes of supplies then started falling toward Evil as Evil does a back flip and dodges to the side as the boxes smashes to the ground and looks up to see more falling down toward Evil as he runs and dodging more as he runs to the wall and starts jumping on the boxes and then tackles Cobalt as they both smash out of the glass and then rolled onto the road as they continued to punch each other. Sparky, Spotty, Frost, Mouse Ka-Boom, Chunky, Flaky Disco Bear, Mime, Russell driving as the mines started to explode as the cars started moving out of control as the tires from the vehicles were then popped as Frost who saw everyone else that were pissed or sad that they were out help them out as he froze each tires as they regain new wheels but only to be ice as then they drove off to where Cobalt and Evil continued to fight. Cobalt seeing Evil grabbing him by the neck as Evil Raises the knife as it shines by the sun blinds Mouse Ka-Boom as he flies out form the motorcycle and skids across the road having his face peeled off as his body smashes into the truck as the bombs start scattering as some of the bombs hitting the floor causing a spark. Mouse Ka-Boom getting up slowly turns to see the bombs being lit as he backs up to hear crash noises to see the motorcycle hitting Mouse Ka-Boom splattering him to pieces as arms and body parts splattered all over the truck as an eye ball rolled as then the truck then blows up.

"Guys watch out!" Frost yelled as they moved to the side as the flames went toward them hitting their faces as the heat was making them all hot as sweat was coming down from their faces as Cobalt and Evil looking up as Cobalt punches Evil in the face and then kicks him as he runs and grabs Chunky out of his vehicle and throwing him out as he drives with turbo passing everyone as Frost started going faster as they saw cars driving fast in a broken street light. Cobalt driving faster with Frost and Luna behind. Evil getting up saw the other vehicles driving off as he turns to Chunky looking at him as Chunky started backing up as Evil started smiling and picking up a large broken piece of the vehicle and then starts walking slowly to Chunky.

"Well I guess your time has come to an end then." Evil said as then they heard honking as Evil was hit by Rager's car As Arrow and Rager who was in the car as they looked at Chunky.

"Come on Chunky get in before Evil gets up." Rager said as Chunky gets up and gets in the car as they drive off leaving Evil behind as Evil Flippy getting up and looking at the vehicle driving off as Evil Flippy wipes the blood from his mouth as he starts growling. Evil Flippy turns to see Mouse Ka-boom's vehicle not destroyed as he picks up the bike and revs the bike as Evil drives off following the others. The Host watching them drive as he laughs and lays back as The Apprentice continued to watch as the cameras started to go on and off as Buffy comes on looking at The Host.

"Well what do you want now?" The Host said looking at Buffy.

"I have full control of your computer system. And I have everything I need. And I'm coming…to finish you off." Buffy said as The Host laughed.

"You think you're going to catch me this time? Yeah right. You can't get in this time and if you do…you won't be escaping here alive. I will see you die here along with anyone else you bring here." The Host said as he looks at Buffy who was growling at him.

"Oh don't worry I will come out of there alive…and I'll see you rot in hell everyday to see your sanity to go away each minute of each day as then you'll go insane and when you die I'll be a happy man. But for now you're still lucky to be alive." Buffy said.

"And I'll continue to stay alive. And now I want to see who wins." The Host said as he switches to where it still showed Buffy.

"I told you…I controlled the system" Buffy said as The Host slams his fists on the control system as Buffy disappeared and it show the contenders getting toward the traffic to where the finish line is at. Evil catching up looks at the three and laughs at them as he slashes the tires as Rager's car flips over a couple a times impacting on Lifty and Shifty as it makes a blockade of the vehicles that continued to crash. Parts of the vehicles were flying as Lifty, Shifty, Arrow, Chunky, and Rager slam on a long car piece and then they start sliding on the ground as the vehicles were catching up. Evil passing everybody and was behind Cobalt and Frost as Cobalt sees Evil behind him.

"Well look who is it…my old nemesis." Cobalt said as Evil starts swing the knife at Cobalt who keeps on dodging only to get hit by Mime and then shocked by Sparky as Spotty kicks him in the face and slams Disco's Disco Ball on Cobalt's head as Russell Punches Cobalt as then Sniffles shots Cobalt with a laser gun as then Cobalt uses turbo and flees to the finish line and passes Arrow, Rager, Chunky, Lifty and Shifty. Cobalt's Bike slides on the ground as Cobalt passes it and winning as Chunky, Arrow, Lifty, Shifty, and Rager pass it and then Frost, Luna, And Evil passed as then Flaky, Russell, Spotty, Sparky, Disco Bear, Mime, Beat, Pippy, Sniffles, and Spazz passing as the others who lost were on the sidelines as they cheered to see which place their friends made it in.

"So that bastard won once again. I can't wait to see that bastard go." Beat said as he looked at Cobalt who was laughing as his clothes ripped as his cape flowing in the air as a lot of holes and rips on the cape.

"Hmm I like this cape better." Cobalt said inspecting his cape as he starts walking. Then the TV goes on showing The Host's face to which is once again covered by darkness.

"Well congratulations to all you guys for competiting today. And Cobalt is the winner and has invincibility for now. So everybody watch out as you can be the next to go. Ha!" The Host said as Cobalt continued to walk and then stops as he turns his head to the side a bit and looks at them as Evil looks at him as he wanted to tear his head apart as Cobalt smiles at them as he continues to walk.

"This game is going to be over soon don't worry." Sniffles said looking at the rest as Evil pissed throwing his knife to the ground and then points at Cobalt as Cobalt walks inside saw his prize was bikes and cars as he walks to it and gets in as there was food inside and drinks as he starts taking samples of the liquor and starts having some food.

"I can't believe that pig is going to go far…cheating his way in the game." Flaky said as Toothy looks at Cobalt.

"So that's how I was… I didn't know I was that cruel." Toothy said remembering season one off how he was hated by everyone and killing everyone's love ones, family members and betraying people as he only cared for himself. Then he looks at his hands and then saw his real true person.

"It's ok Toothy the past is the past, this is the present. And we have bigger problems." Luna said as Flaky, Spotty, Russell, Ruffels, Aurora, Sniffles, Frost, Pippy, Chunky, Arrow, Rager, Lifty, Shifty, Disco Bear, Sparky, and the others walking past him as Toothy then walks in as they knew what was going to happen next. The contenders start walking toward the ceremony as they sat down and then waited for the viewers to vote. The Host, And Apprentice sitting down looking at them as Buffy came up.

"I'm coming…get ready for hell to break loose _Host_…and so is your apprentice." Buffy said as The Host just smiled at Buffy and looks at The Apprentice.

"I'm ready for anything. Bring what you want to bring. Whatever you do…it won't stop me. You tried that once and I escape. And if it's going to happen this time…it might happen again. And I'll win again" The Host said as Buffy slams the communicator breaking their transmission as he turns to the officers with their guns loaded.

"Get ready….well be there in seventy two hours so pack everything you can and once we start we finish this mission no matter what happens to us. So relax and get your stuff. Were about to leave soon." Buffy said leaving the room as the cameras go off.

To Be Continued…

**Well I hope everyone likes it. And sorry to any Mouse Ka-Boom fans. Now two more are gone. Who's going to be voted off to their doom? Will Cobalt get what he deserves? Will Luna and Frost survive to the end? Will Evil pass the ceremony? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway! And here are the choices of who to be sentence to be killed.**

**Flaky, Toothy, Frost, Luna, Sparky, Evil Flippy, Chunky, Pippy, Mime, Russell, Arrow, Aurora, Beat, Disco Bear, Lifty, Pippy, Rager, Ruffels, Shifty, Sniffles, Spazz, and Spotty. Let the choosing begin.**

**24****th**** Place: Kelly**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Head slice in half by car door.**

**23****rd**** Place: Mouse Ka-Boom**

**Status: R.I.P Soldier**

**Cause of Death: Body smashed by Motorcycle and blown up by bombs.**

**22/30 Remain in the game.**

**Read and review if you guys like and also send some challenge ideas in if you guys will like. You must tell me what the challenge is about and what they must do to win. And maybe your challenge might be one for them to do. So send them in if you like. I'll see you guys soon with another chapter of Deep Darkness or P.G.2.**

**This is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out.**


	9. See You In Hell

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Paradise Getaway. I like to thank you guys for reviewing and voting. And also Thanks to DJ Shifty and Ragerthewarvet for giving me challenge ideas. If anyone of you guys out there have any challenge ideas to make the contestants squirm and make it hard for them Pm me or review it. Well anyway let's start the next chapter shall we?**

**Ch.9 See You in Hell…**

The contestants walking down the dark creepy hallway as the only sound is there footsteps as they continued to walk and water dripping into the puddles as the sound echoes through the room as the contenders walked in as they saw candles lit everywhere in the room.

"I think were in the wrong room." Lifty said as Shifty smacks him upside the head.

"No you idiot this is the right wrong but some idiot is trying to scare us." Shifty said as Sniffles was bored from looking at them as Disco was dancing as he was listening to music.

"Disco will you please stop it!?" Spotty said as they went to sit down. The TV went on as Toothy sat down as the Host was looking at them.

"Well I see a lot of you guys got some votes. And some of you are going to die tonight. But before we get to that…I have a little surprise. I know most of you guys are always sick and tired of the viewers voting on you guys right?" The Host said as some of them nodded as they don't know what to say.

"Well now this time I'm letting you guys now vote for anyone now. So this means from now on you and the viewers will now vote to stay alive. So this means you must walk toward the voting chamber over there." The host said as the camera switches toward a chamber lit with candles as light shines on to a table with a pen and paper laying there as everyone was looking at each other seeing who was going to do what. Then Aurora who was badly burn groaned and walk toward the chamber.

"Ugh…I'll do it." Aurora said as she started walking to the chamber and then started voting. As she wrote the name she opens the jar and puts the paper in and slams the lid as she walks back as she limp into her seat and then Sniffles got up and starts walking as he got there he trips and slams his face to the floor as some of the group was laughing as they got evil glares. Sniffles got up and then wrote Evil's name.

"You are nothing but an evil bastard. I hope you rot in hell." Sniffles said as he puts the paper in the jar and then walks out. Then Ruffels got up and walked past Sniffles and then starts writing Toothy's Name down.

"Hey it's just a vote that I pulled out of my ass….that's all I can say." Ruffels said as he puts the paper in as then he left as Disco came into the room.

"Beat it! Beat it! Beat it! Just show it how funky…." Disco sang as Evil told him to shut up. Disco grumbled and then wrote Sniffles's name down.

"Yo that's who I can write down. It's not that I don't hate you. It's because you haven't did much." Disco said.

"You either!" Sniffles retorted as Disco got mad and puts the paper in. then the rest of the contenders went and started to write the names down as Evil came up and wrote Shifty's name.

"I have to stay in this game no matter what. I can see your little tricks and ways viewers…I'm not stupid. But I'm going to get the Oc's next. Ha!" Evil said as he puts the paper inside and then Cobalt walks past Evil who looked straight at him with an evil glare. Cobalt smiles and enters and then writes Evil's name down.

"Yeah I see what you guys are planning and no doubt I ain't stupid either. I see that the viewers which are you miserable beings are trying to get the original characters out and leaving us Oc's to fight for the money? I like the idea but not too much. I'm going to destroy that plan once and for all and now aim for The Oc's but for now it's Evil Flippy since he killed my father." Cobalt said putting the paper in the jar and leaving as the rest continued to vote as then Sparky sat down as then the jar was then transported to the control room and the Apprentice counted the votes and put them in the machine as the data results came and surprise the host seeing who's going to die.

"Well I already see who's going to die. And the people that are safe for tonight is…

Arrow

Aurora

Beat

Chunky

Cobalt

Disco Bear

Flaky

Frost

Luna

Mime

Pippy

Rager

Sniffles

Sparky

Spotty

And Spazz!" The Host said as the contenders got their tools. Evil, Shifty, Lifty, Russell, Toothy, and Ruffels as they were looking at each other. Evil growling as then the next names were called.

"Russell, Ruffels, and Toothy are safe so this means Evil, Shifty, and Lifty are the only ones with the most votes. And the next object goes too…" The Host said as Evil was glaring as Shifty and Lifty hugged each other as they were scared of seeing who's going to die. As then the camera starts switching to Evil to Shifty then to Lifty as Evil had enough.

"Will you hurry the hell up!?" Evil screamed as the host shrugged and tosses another object to Lifty who smiled and cheered. Evil who looked at Shifty then at the wrench.

"The last wrench goes to…" The Host said as Evil stabs Shifty in the neck as he takes the award in the air.

"Me…" Evil said as then Lifty screaming pulls the knife out and then covers Shifty's neck as Shifty was losing a lot of blood. Evil that was smiling then sees the doors under him open as he falls in to the floor with a platform was as his body slams on it. Evil getting up shakes his head as he looks up and then starts laughing at the others until he saw his feet get shackled as then two panels slam onto Evil Flippy as the saw blades attached to it was turned on and Evil's body was shed apart as blood splattered on the walls as then Evil's body stops twitching as then Evil was dead. The doors close as then a bag was shot out in front of Shifty and the rest.

"Here you guys may need that. Sorry if that happen but really Shifty is safe. And I'll see you guys soon with one of the Viewers challenges. Because now next few days will be Challenges made by the Viewers. So get some rest and help Shifty out. And have some food. And good luck…for now." The Host said as the camera goes off and the contenders went and help Shifty out as the camera spans out showing the building as then it shows Buffy with other patrols checking their ammunition and seeing if their guns are lock and loaded.

"Ok squad we'll be taking the east side as the other squad will take the west as you guys will have to watch out for his plans and traps set around the building. My group will head into the main building and into the control room where that son of a bitch is at. The rest will stop his anything he sends and stop anything that's moving except the survivors. Don't shot them." Buffy said.

"But what happens if they're crazy or trying to kill us? One of the cops said. Buffy looks at him and then lowers his head.

"Then we just have to kill them…or strap them down for any means necessary. That's the main reason were coming for…and that sick bastard along with them….so you got me guys?" Buffy said as the group agrees and then the vehicle continues to drive as the sun sets.

To Be Continued…

**Well now Evil's burning in hell. And now it's your time to shine guys. If you want to send a shout out video or a video of a challenge for the contenders which if you guys want to do then go ahead. And The Host is now down to two allies. What might happen next? Will Buffy make it there in time? Who might die next? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!**

**22****nd**** Place: Evil Flippy**

**Status: Burning in Hell**

**Cause of Death: Crushed and sliced up in pieces by saw blades.**

**Read and review and I'll see you guys later.**

**DeepDarkDebt09**


	10. The Great Idol Chase Part 1

**Hi everybody and welcome to a new chapter of Paradise Getaway 2! I like to thank you guys for reviewing and also DJ Shifty for the Idol challenge so now let's begin with a new chapter…shall we?**

**Ch.10 The Great Idol Chase**

The morning went as the sun rise into the light blue sky as the sun shine through the boarded up windows as it shines through the tiny holes as it hits the floor as rats scattered away as they made their squeaks and went into the dark as the camera starts moving to where a figure was walking toward a block of wood as the animal pulls out an object that shines as it places it on the big block as the figure backs up and then starts setting up the traps and then locks the doors and it's outside looking at the sun.

"Now…that thing can leave me and my family…" The figure said only to be smash by a runaway bus as animals were inside screaming and then crashing as it explodes. The Host who was watching it from his cameras gave a good chuckle as he turns to see the contenders waking up from their naps as they looked around. They walked out as they saw a figure sliding down from a wire attached as the figure slide down as Aurora cuts the wire and the figure slams on the table as it looks up.

"Nice…very nice." The figure said jumping down from the table as the cloak was covering its face and looking at the survivors.

"Oh it's you what you want?" Sparky said as the Apprentice looks at her and smiles and backs up and looks at Spotty, Disco, Pippy, and Lifty.

"Well today you'll be having another challenge as this is a search of finding what you may called an ancient Maya Idol that's lock away somewhere deep inside a building outside as you must go to booby traps and make your way to get the idol. Whoever wins by touching the idol gets a prize. So anybody have any questions to ask?" The Apprentice said as Ruffels raises his hand.

"Yeah you there fuckface?" The Apprentice said as Ruffels got somewhat mad.

"Dude this challenge sounds like an Indiana Jones rip-off. Really do you have anything else that's good then that?" Ruffels said as The Apprentice growled at Ruffels.

"Well this isn't my challenge or the host but one of the viewers challenge and that person is DJ Shifty. He gave a challenge to the show and you guys will be playing his game for today." The Apprentice said as Shifty was looking at him.

"DJ Shifty eh? Well it seems a good name but hey they like me better than my brother heh." Shifty said as Lifty hits him. The Apprentice had enough.

"Look I'm not here to fool around you must go through the outback where a lot of things will be trying to kill you and you must be quick on your feet to win this game. So are you guys ready?" The Apprentice said as everyone nodded and then they aim their positions as the doors opened and the light shine through as Frost next to Luna scowled as Russell was ready for anything as Arrow was about to dash off as Cobalt smiled evilly as it shows Flaky worried as Sparky smiling as Disco and Spotty looking at each other as Pippy and Chunky smiling at each other as Rager chuckled as Spazz growled at the others as Mime and Beat was ready to dash off as the Apprentice laughed to himself as Sniffles and Toothy smiled and then the gun goes off and the contenders dash off into the outside world.

"Ha see you losers later because I have a game to win." Spazz said running off quickly as he chuckles as Frost quickly catches up only to be grabbed by Ruffels and throws him out the way.

"Sorry man but I have to win." Ruffels said only to get hit in the stomach by Shifty as Lifty pushes him out of the way as they laughed only to be frozen by Frost as Frost laughs only to get tripped by Cobalt who laughed and continued to run as Russell stabs the hook into Cobalt's Cape as Spotty, Flaky, and Sparky and helps Russell and pulls as Cobalt starts choking and his cape is ripped in half as Cobalt falls to the ground as Sniffles, Toothy, Disco, Aurora, Pippy, and Chunky past Cobalt as Sparky, Spotty, and Russell jump over Cobalt and they continued to run as Cobalt gets up and yells as he rips the cape off and then runs after them.

Arrow, Rager, Spazz, Lifty, and Shifty who got out of the ice ran after the others as Flaky, Mime, and beat were coming up close as gun torrents popped out as holes were covered neatly as Arrow running falls into a hole only to get grabbed by Rager and then pulls him up as the gun torrents start shooting out darts, needles, and bullets as ninja blades shot out as the contestants start blocking the attacks as Pippy was hit in the arm by a star as Toothy was shot from behind.

"Ahh! Oh shit!" Toothy screamed as Flaky turned back.

"What's wrong Toothy?!" Flaky screamed as Toothy looked at Flaky.

"Oh God my ass! My ass has been shot!" Toothy screamed as he had some holes and a dart in his ass as Flaky pulls the dart out and grabs his arm and pulls him away from the objects shooting out at them. Toothy is placed on the wall as he looks at Flaky as he was becoming dizzy.

"Toothy…you ok?" Flaky said as Toothy was drooling from his mouth as then a big rock smashes into the buildings as Flaky saw a big strong wire attached as it was a wrecking ball and Flaky saw The Apprentice inside as Flaky grabs Toothy and they continue to run as the Apprentice went after them as they catch up to the others who were killing each other. Cobalt then kicks Chunky in the face and then grabs him by his throat.

"Well I guess somebody won't be seeing another day aren't ya?" Cobalt said as Cobalt started crushing Chunky's throat as Pippy run's up and kicks Cobalt straight in the balls as Cobalt screams and let's go of Chunky and then the group continues to run as Spazz pushes Russell as Lifty, Ruffels, and Spotty jumps over Russell as they continue to run only to see they fall into a big hole as almost everyone falls in as Flaky skids on the ground and falls in with Toothy as everyone was pissed as The Apprentice came and smiled as a helicopter was over them and then everything went bright on their faces.

_An Hour Later…._

The contestants were moving a little bit as the Apprentice puts his hood down and looks at the contestants as he puts his hood up as they contenders were woken up by The Apprentice.

"Well I see you guys have made it the first round well somewhat a first round well the real game starts here were you guys will be dropped off in a deserted army base where the idol is hidden. And there's weapons hidden around here in crates. And watch out for the traps set here. Now see you guys in hell." The Apprentice said as the latch door opens and the contenders fall out as they are screaming and falling down to the ground as they fall to the ground with a SPLAT! Sound as the contestants were getting up as they rubbed their heads as they looked around to see the cabins, warehouses, and buildings as they were deserted with dust around the building with some of them caved in and destroyed.

"Well this is my type of place for a game." Cobalt said as the others walked a bit without alarming any traps. The wind began to blow as the dust was off a bit from the ground as it flown into the air as they continued to walk as the contenders looked around and then looked at each other. They started walking toward the buildings and looked inside to see what was in there.

"Well there's nothing in here." Sniffles said as he turns around to the others with a bored look on his face as something dashes by very fast by the window as some had their eyes widen. Sniffles looks at them as he was starting to sweat a little bit.

"What's wrong guys?" Sniffles said as they heard a screeching sound as it went into a large roar as everyone shook from the rumble. Aurora backing up alongside with Pippy and Chunky as Cobalt didn't move at it. The growling stopped as everyone was looking around.

"What the hell was that?" Spotty said as they saw a giant mutant slams on the ground with sharp claws sticking from the sides as its main two hands spread out its fingers as they were sharp. The wings were behind its back as the mutant walk slowly toward them as its heads split in two as two more came from behind as they looked at the contestants with sharp teeth and their stomachs slashed. Cobalt looked at them carefully as Chunky backed.

"I think that's what the problem is." Chunky said as the mutant dash toward them having the camera go in pitch black.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's all for now I hope you'll be sticking around for Part 2. Well read and review guys and I'll be seeing you if I have a chance and with a new chapter of Deep Darkness. Well have a great time guys. See ya.**

**DeepDarkDebt09**


	11. The Great Idol Chase Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to Part 2 of The Great Idol Chase as we left our contestants on a stranded army base with a challenge from author DJ Shifty *Shows DJ Shifty looking around seeing where's he's at. "What the…?!* as they arrive to the base they thought they were alone…but no they are wrong as now they must either run from the mutants, fight for their lives….or stay to die and be feasted on by the mutants. Well let's find out shall we? Oh and thanks to all the short reviews and to the authors for the challenge ideas and reviewing. Now let's begin.**

**Ch.11: The Great Idol Chase Part 2**

The mutant dashes toward the group as the blades coming out from its arms swing at Pippy who ducked as Shifty turning to see the mutant swinging it's blades at him as Shifty was in shocked as Aurora dash toward Shifty and takes out the katana from her back and slams it with the mutant's blades. The mutant looks at Aurora and growls at her.

"Do you growl at your mom like that?" Aurora said as she swings the blades upward as she turns and swings quickly as the mutant screeches in pain as green blood is gushing out of its body and onto the floor. Aurora turns and kicks the body to the floor as its body started to dissolve. Shifty looks at Aurora and thanks her and gets up to looked at the other two coming at them as Cobalt looks at the mutants and smiles. Ruffels walking up as Lifty, Sparky who grabs an old electric circuit box as the electricity was flowing through her body. Her ears went up as she jumps a little bit and then dashes off in a speed of light as she starts laughing hysterically as she jumps from the ground and into the air as she charges up the electricity to her right arm as a orb of lightning starts to appear as it gets bigger and bigger as punches the left mutant straight in the face as the orb is destroyed as the mutant is sent flying into the air screeching. Sparky slams on the ground laughing a bit. Ruffels appears next to Sparky.

"Now that's what I called a homerun…well sort of." Ruffels said as Sparky turns to see another one coming at her only to see the mutant gets grabbed in mid-air by Cobalt who looks at it carefully and then cracks its neck as the mutant was moving for a bit and then stops as Cobalt drops the creature to the ground. Flaky, Chunky, Pippy, Frost, Luna, and Spazz walked up toward the others as Toothy, Sniffles, Disco, and Spotty were looking around as they saw more creatures coming toward them.

"More creatures up ahead guys!" Luna said as Pippy pushes her sleeve to her elbow as she walked up.

"You know what…lets have some fun messing with these fools and show them how hard we can kick some ass." Pippy said as Spotty clenches her fists along with Frost whose claws starts sharpening with Luna ready to fight. The creatures were jumping from side to side as they all started stopping on the edges of the buildings as they were surrounding the contestants. They were observing them as the contestants were backing up into a circle.

"So what do we do now?!" Ruffels said as everyone backed up.

"How about you shut the hell up and I can think of a way out of here!" Sniffles said as one of the creatures jumps at Luna only to get sent to the side as green blood splatters on the Frost, Luna, Pippy, and Chunky. Chunky looking at the green blood made a weird face and falls to the ground as the creatures were growling to see Cobalt with a shotgun as he blows on the hole as the smoke disappears.

"Where the hell did you get that from?!" Sniffles said as Cobalt looks at him and the others.

"Uh…Internet?" Cobalt said

"You got to be joking me on this one right?" Ruffels said as Cobalt puts his hand on Ruffel's face and pushes him to the floor.

"You don't need to know......well if you want to know I brought it along with me." Cobalt said as he walked back and forth.

"What? I thought you didn't want us to know!? Then why did you just tell us now?!" Toothy said as Cobalt looked at him.

"What I'm a villain that's what villains do…they lie and we can keep on talking and let those disgusting creatures play tea time and kill us or we can run like hell and find some place to hide and make a plan to find the idol so pick now!" Cobalt said as Chunky got up and looked at the others and they saw the creatures climbing down toward them.

"So what's your choice?" Cobalt said as he aims the shotgun and pulls the trigger as the bullet is shot out and hits the mutant in the face as its split in two and it falls to the ground as the others smelled the blood and attack the dead mutant. The others turned to Cobalt who was smiling as he laid the gun on his left shoulder waiting for the answer.

"Screw them let's find a way out of here." Spotty said as they started running to see one of the others growl and runs after them with three others as the group starts running.

"Ok looked we need to find a map to this place or something that can lead us to that idol! And maybe they can be some weapons around here that can fend off against those disgusting things." Cobalt said as they ran past a ware house that was open halfway open to which inside where the idol was in as the traps were camouflage in the dark as the idol saw them past by. The Idol with its wide mouth open turned a bit as they pass by.

"What….a bunch…of idiots…" The idol rumbled inside its statue mind as the contestants were running as the mutants were grumbling and mumbling as they were crawling fast and faster as they were looking for its prey. The contestants stop to see a truck that was broken down as it was inside one of the warehouses as fire was spreading on the gas as a driver was inside but dead as the contestants see a 45. Pistol on the counter as Cobalt goes up to the truck and opens the door as the driver was torn apart as Cobalt reach for the pistol and grabs it as he smiles he turns to see more weapons inside of the truck as he turns to the others.

"Should I?...no they don't need to they deserve to die." Cobalt said to himself as he puts the pistol away and jumps off.

"So did you find anything?" Flaky said as Cobalt nodded as Frost looked at him with a strange face as Rager and Arrow were observing the truck.

"Hey I think that Cobalt is lying to us….should we check the truck?" Arrow said as Rager smiled.

"Yeah we should and get whatever is inside." Rager said as Arrow crept passes Cobalt who was talking to the others as they went to the back of the truck as Arrow kicks the hatch open and sees a truck load of weapons inside as Rager, Arrow, and one of the mutants who was behind saw the weapons as they were amaze by what they had inside.

"Whoa…." The three said as they looked at each other and cheered silently as they noticed the mutant who was dancing next to them as Arrow and Rager looked at each other.

"You want to take him out Arrow?" Rager said as Arrow took out a Desert Eagle and cocks the gun back.

"My pleasure!" Arrow said as he aims the gun and blows the mutants head off as the green blood splatters all over the wall as the group looks to see them as Cobalt then sweats a bit as Cobalt turns a bit to see a bunch of angry eyes looking at him.

"Uh….Surprise?" Cobalt said as the group runs over to the truck and looks at the weapons as Sniffles, and the others looked at each other and smiled as they got in and started getting the weapons as Aurora got a new samurai sword with a sharper point and bunch of machine gun pistols as Flaky picks up a pump shotgun as Luna picking up an AK-47 with a sash full of machine gun bullets. Spazz finds a bunch of sharp knives, machete, and a grenade launcher as he smiles at the others who were getting the other weapons as Sniffles who had a wrench fix himself a laser, machine, shotgun, grenade gun as he looked at the others and smiled.

"Oh this is going to be fun and bloody." Spazz said as he laughed to the others and they jumped off the truck with their weapons as Rager and Arrow who found hunter's bow and arrows with a hunting knife as Rager with a 50 caliber and two automatic shotguns as Chunky who came out with grenades as Sparky Laughing jumps off with dynamite.

"Ha Ha! Blast these fuckers to bits ha!" Sparky said as Chunky looked at her with a freak and scared face as he held a magnum revolver and a 9mm pistol.

"Ok now she defiantly creeps me out!" Chunky said as he got to the group with Pippy, Lifty, and Shifty holding their machine guns as Lifty and Shifty laughing as they had a Mini gun with them for back-up as Toothy held a flamethrower. Then they heard growling and screeching as Frost who was in the truck found a map and gets off as they saw the mutants coming after them.

"Well this is going to be fun." Frost said as the camera goes into static.

To Be Continued…In Part 3

**Well that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Read and review if you guys like and I'll see you another time. And sorry if I'm not having your characters right but I'll fix them up and will focus on the ones who don't have a lot of screen time or doesn't talk that much in the story. Well that's it and I'll see you guys for another chapter of Deep Darkness and let's see what happens to our contenders when they fight the screwed up possibly on crack mutants and find the idol and finish the challenge.**

**DDD09 signing out for now.**


	12. The Great Idol Chase Part 3

**Hey everybody! And welcome to another chapter of Paradise Getaway! Sorry for taking long to update for a while. Well let's see what's going to…. *Reception lost then static goes on for a bit to show a monkey in front of the screen.* Hey what's up folks? It's me Oscar the funny and somewhat funky monkey. I'm here to say this chapter is going to be really stupid and may not make any sense to you or the stupid author. And by the way if you are reading this then you are an official jackass Ha! Well better get going and get you back to the story and also the author doesn't own Happy tree Friends or Michael Jackson's Thriller because they belong to Michael himself and also HTF's belong to Mondo Media anyway let's start shall we?**

**Ch.12: The Great Idol Chase Part 3!**

"Well what are you waiting for you maggots?! Let's give them hell!" Cobalt yelled as he looks at the contenders who glared at him.

"What?" Cobalt said as the mutants got closer as the contestants held up their guns and started shooting and throwing grenades and flash bangs at the mutants as the contestants split apart from each other as they ran to different sections of the base as the mutants went after them. Pippy who was running turned back with her machine gun and stops as she starts shooting with the bullets coming out in slow motion and hitting the mutants as some blast parts and limbs off of the mutants as on hits its head and blows up. The last mutant stands there facing face to face as Pippy scowled at the mutant.

"Are ye going to stand there like a bitch or come here and fight me like hell?" Pippy said raising her machine gun and smiles as the mutant clones himself as Pippy looks at the mutant repopulation as they were enough to kill her and tear her apart.

"Oh bloody hell…" Pippy said as she turns and runs off as the mutants growled, screech, and dashed after her as Spotty walking down slowly not trying to make any noise looks around as she bumps into Disco Bear who screamed like a girl and ran quick and hid behind one of the warehouses. Spotty who was a bit confused went toward the shaking bear that was looking around and sweating quickly.

"What's wrong homie?" Spotty said as crouched next to Disco who looked at Spotty.

"I'm scared like hell Spotty. I mean I want to win but not with those damn creatures!" Disco said as it show some of the mutants sitting down in girlie outfits as they had cups with one of them with a tea kettle.

"Want more tea Mr. Twinkles?" The Mutant said as the others nodded. Then it switches back to Spotty and Disco as Spotty had a weird shocked face as she saw the mutants as she turns back to Disco.

"Ok…..so you were saying?" Spotty said as Disco was shaking and aiming the gun to see if anymore would come out.

"Really like how can we beat them?! I don't want to die yet…I have fans and fan girls out there cheering me on and along with others to win this game. I'm like becoming popular…maybe it's my funk or my hotness…Am I right ladies. Rawr…" Disco Bear said winking at the camera

"Look sugar we have to go and find the…" Spotty said as a mutant jumps down and jumps on her as its mouth opens with its teeth sharpening as Spotty head butts it and kicks it in the chest as Disco shoots it in the face, killing it as it falls to the ground.

"Well thanks Disco I own you one." Spotty said as Disco looks at her.

"Well you want to get out and kill some assholes?" Disco said as Spotty looks at him and smiles.

"Hell yeah." Spotty said as they run to where the others are killing the mutants as Rager shooting them with the automatic shotgun as it blows parts of the mutants limbs off as one came from behind only to get shot from an arrow straight into the throat with green blood gushing out and falls to the floor. Rager turns and nods as Arrow smiles and pulls another arrow out and pulls the end tip back as he closes his left eye and shoots out another coming in fast and slow motion as it hits a mutant straight in the face and into a propane tank blowing it up killing most of the mutants as they screech in pain as one was running in the background.

"I'm On Fire! I'm On Fire!!" The Mutant cried as another was running around in circles.

"Stop, Drop, and Roll! Stop, Drop, and Roll!" The other cried as Flaky shot them both and turns to see more coming out toward them. Disco and Spotty came in as other mutants turn and roar as they were blown up by a grenade as Spazz puts down his grenade launcher down and smiles.

"Thanks Spazz we owe you one." Disco said as Spazz looked at them.

"Bitch you owe me ten!" Spazz said as he pulls out his machete and slices a mutant from behind in half as another jumps as Aurora throws it and hitting it straight in the face and falls to the ground and Aurora pulls the sword out and turns to the others as they were looking at the last mutant who was there as the others were killed off by Sniffles, Sparky…

"Boom! Ha Ha Ha!!" Sparky Said as Luna shot two with her AK-47 with Chunky who shot some with his 9mm pistol. The last mutant stands there and was looking at them as the reloaded their weapons and aims their guns straight at the mutant who faints to the ground.

"Wow that was….easy." Lifty Said as then a bunch of mutants came out and went charging toward the contestants.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut cant ya?" Shifty said as Lifty smiled nervously.

"He he…sorry about that." Lifty said as he turns and aims straight at them as Disco gets in the way putting on a red jacket with zippers as he starts walking up to the mutants.

"Hey Disco Bear what the hell are you doing?!" Cobalt said as he put down his gun.

"What I should have done. If I'm going to die…then I'm gonna die for dignity then." Disco Bear said as the mutants got closer as Disco snaps his fingers stopping them as beats came up as the music was flowing through Disco Bear as he started to move along with the Mutants who were starting to like the music.

"You like that huh mutants well how about some _Thriller_ then?" Disco said as he spins around where he's in front of the mutants as he looks at Spotty and winks at her.

_It's Close to Midnight_

_As something evil's is lurking from the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see the sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it._

Disco and the mutants back up all scared with their arms in the air as they looked up.

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right in between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night (Starts dancing with the Mutants as Disco is one of them as he's raising his arms and shaking his hips with the mutants)  
And No One__'__s Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike  
You Know It__'__s Thriller, Thriller Night  
You__'__re Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight_

_You hear the door slam (warehouse door slams startling a few of the contestants.) and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand (Aurora Feels a hand touching her as she turns and punches the animal in the face as it was Sniffles who grabbed his nose as blood was coming out. "Ahh! What did I ever do to you?" Sniffles said as Aurora looked at him. "Sorry about that…I don't like being touched." Aurora said as Cobalt snickers.) And wonder if you'll see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping from behind (A mutant coming from behind Disco's back)_

_You're Out of Time_

_Cause this is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_There ain't No second chance against the thing with forty eyes_

_You know it's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're fighting for your life inside of killer, Thriller Night_

The mutants are dancing as they raise their arms as one went left and another went right and back to their positions as two mutants were dancing looked at each other.

"This song is awesome!" One said as the other looks at him.

"Yeah I know I love this song" The other said as Disco continues to dance as they all grabbed their privates and thrust in the air as they all scream.

"Awooo!" They said as Disco turns again to the gang and starts singing again.

_Night Creatures Call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(They're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will posses you unless you change the number on your dial_

_Now this is the time for you and I to cuddle close together_

_All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_Cause I can Thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try_

_Girl, This is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_So Let Me hold you tight and share a Killer, Diller, and Chiller_

_Thriller Here Tonight_

They continue to dance as Disco who notices turns to the contestants.

"Shoot them now!" Disco Bear said as he ducks as the Mutants look down.

"Huh?!" The mutants said as the contestants started shooting as the mutants started getting shot at as green blood was being splattered on the walls as Lifty and Shifty started blasting them with the mini gun as Beat with a Rocket Launcher shoots at the mutants as smoke was everywhere as the mutants were dead on the floor as Disco who was covered in ash started swiping it off as he looks at the others.

"So want to find the idol before anymore come?" Disco said as the others nodded and continued to walk as they started walking as the sky was gray due to the smoke.

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood. (More mutants coming out and looking around)_

_To terrorize yawls neighborhoods_

_And whosever shall be found_

_Without the soul of getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpse's shell (Showing mutant skeletons)_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom (The Mutants going after the contestants)_

_And though you fight to stay alive (Showing what the contestants did as they killed more mutants)_

_Your body starts to shiver (Disco's and Chunky's Body shaking as they tried to stop themselves as they did from their arms, elbows, and legs as their teeth started chattering and clanking on each other.)_

_For no mere mortal can't resist…._

_The Evil of the Thriller (They continue to kill as they went inside a warehouse and closes the door sealing them from the mutants as they turned to see the Idol there sitting looking at them.)_

"So this is it…our main prize to get out of here." Cobalt said as he smiles and pushes them as he started running as the wires started snapping as guns, statues coming to life as the Idol looked at them as Cobalt was hit by a force field and slam back to the wall.

"Wow…you guys really suck at this….even my grandma can do better than you and she's really older than me and she can't move for god sakes. Come on put your back to it!" The Idol said

"Wow you are such an ass you know that?!" Luna said as the idol looked at her.

"Hey it's my habit and I like it….a lot." The idol Reply as a monkey walks out with a Sonic costume looking at them and Idol.

"Oh sorry my bad wrong building." The monkey said as he left and laughed as he left with some of the contenders looking at the monkey.

"Ok now that was odd." Beat said.

"I know…very weird." The idol said as the statues went toward the contestants as Flaky shot one as Lifty, Shifty, Spazz, Rager, Pippy, Chunky, Frost, Luna, Sniffles, Spotty, Sparky, and others started shooting as Sparky lit up the dynamite sticks and threw them as they started blowing up the guns as then the force field shield got hit as it went out leaving the idol by itself.

"Oh Crap…" The idol said as the group ran toward the Idol as they pushed each other out of the way. Raffles karate chops Arrow as Raffles is thrown by Mime as Mime jumps out of the stampede and runs up to the Idol and about to touched it as Sniffles hits Mime in the back and gets the idol.

"Yes I got it! I finally got what I have been looking for all this time now." Sniffles said as he cheered as then two ropes snapped letting go two giant logs as they came down slamming on Sniffles crushing his body as blood, guts and his glasses hitting the floor as the idol rolls to the floor with Sniffles dead hand holding it. The group backs up except Spazz and Cobalt as they dashed and grabbed it but Spazz elbows Cobalt in the stomach as Spazz raises the arm and yells.

"Yeah I got the power!!!" Spazz screamed as a ladder comes down with the helicopter flying over them.

"Come on get your asses up here now!" The Host said as the group started climbing as Sparky grabbed Sniffles glasses and puts it away as she starts climbing the ladder. As they got in the Host looks at them and laughs.

"Well I see you guys had fun down there but now were heading off to your next challenge. A Hospital Challenge for instance from Fanfiction Author Phoenix Reece (Shows Phoenix waving at the contestants)" The Host said.

"Ok we went from DJ Shifty to Now Phoenix Reece?! Really what's these authors planning?!" Cobalt said as the two people came out and looked at them.

"Were here to see our challenges planned out and see you Cobalt in pain that's what." Phoenix said as DJ who was next to him looked at him.

"I'm a Barbie Girl! In A Barbie World! I'm So Plastic!" DJ Shifty Sang as he drank up some more beer as he burps and laughs.

"What's with him?" Spotty said pointing to DJ who was about to fall down.

"He's ok and he found some refreshments to have." Phoenix said as DJ Shifty looked at him.

"Hey!" DJ Shifty said as Cobalt looks at him.

"Your Drunk man." Cobalt said to DJ Shifty who looks at him.

"You're Sexy!" DJ Said as he falls to the ground as Phoenix slaps his face and nods in disgust.

"So Mr. Reece what's our challenge that you're planning?" Beat said as Phoenix looks at him.

"Is it a Sonic based challenge?!" The Monkey and Raffles said together.

"Who's he?" Flaky said as the monkey turned to Flaky.

"I'm Oscar the "Somewhat Funny Funky" Monkey. I'm here to assist the idiot host over there and help you guys out with your needs. So I'm like your friend and enemy at the same time….nice!! High five anyone?" Oscar said as he puts his hand up as Raffles puts his up only to get hit in the face by Oscar's hand palm.

"Ha too slow my man and you just got Hand Slapped!" Oscar said as he went toward the host and smiled as Phoenix looked at the contestants.

"Well today is what I like to called….Bloodlust" Phoenix Reece said as he smiles as DJ gets up and starts cheering.

"Whoo! We're going to party our asses off and you guys will be feeling the pain but not us sorry guys…sucks to be you." DJ said as the door opens to showing a nearby hospital that is abandon and looks like a wreck as everyone looks outside to see the place.

To Be Continued in BloodLust

**Yes it's done! Well this means were entering our next challenge and made by Phoenix Reece himself which is Called BloodLust. Well and sorry if the jokes in this chapter were a bit to…stupid, didn't make any sense at all, looked like a retard did it (No offense to anyone out there who has that), who the hell made that joke and stuff. And Also if you would like to appear in the story like Phoenix and DJ Shifty which I like to say I'm proud off since they are going to be giving the author Challenge ideas. So if you like to appear and chat with the contestants and be one yourself or introduce anything come and ask and this I forgot is also a twist to the game Ha!! And Oscar will be joining along the ride and will be an official contestant in Season 3! ...Possibly a Season 3 if this one comes out good or ok. And sorry for taking long since I have big major tests to do which can somewhat affect my grade and me going up a grade. Well that's all for now so if you like to submit challenge ideas, yourself for a character and what animal they like to be then go ahead. No excuse me I might as well be done here giving a boring explanation about this and go along to the next chapter of Deep Darkness and P.G.2. And I like to thank DJ Shifty for the challenge and the idea of it. Thank you. And Also R.I.P Michael Jackson. You'll be missed man.**

**21****st**** Place: Sniffles**

**Status: May Dork rest in peace.**

**Cause of Death: Half top body smashed by two logs.**

**Next Time: More Drama, More Comedy, More Action, More Deaths, and More…Burritos? Ch. 13 BLOODLUST!!**

**This Is DeepDarkDebt09 Signing Out and will be seeing you guys next time or next week or any other crappy time I see you guys….*Goes into static as Oscar throws a pie to the camera and breaks through paper with himself looking at the camera.***

**Th-th-th-th-th-th-that's all bitches! *Flips the bird and the camera goes off.***

**20/30 Remain in the game**


	13. BloodLust

**Hey everybody and welcome to another chapter of Paradise Getaway 2. Well this challenge is made by Phoenix Reece and it belongs to the Phoenix corporations and anything else that belongs to him. Anyway let's start this chapter shall we?**

**Ch.13 BloodLust**

The Helicopter hovering over the hospital as the twenty contestants looked over as then they were pushed out as they fell from the helicopter as the apprentice with the host who did it then looked at the contenders who landed onto the roof of the hospital. Then DJ picking up two communication devices throws them smacking Cobalt straight in the face as Disco grabs one as Oscar who was next to DJ Laughs at Cobalt to which Phoenix and DJ looked at each other and smiles as they grabbed Oscar and picks him up into the air.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?! No I'm too pretty to die man! Please I'll give you guys money! Women?! Pokémon Games?! A book of Twilight?! Please no don't throw meeee!!!" Oscar said as he was thrown down falling on top of Ruffels who felt his back crack.

"Oh…god get this fat monkey off of me!" Ruffels said as Oscar looks at him.

"Hey I'm not fat! I'm big boned and I have a condition!" Oscar yelled as he got off as he gets the device from Cobalt and turns it on as it shows Phoenix and DJ laughing as Oscar smiles and presses one of the buttons on the device as two mechanic hands coming out and smashing their heads together.

"Ow!" They both said and they turned to where Oscar who was smiling.

"Hmmm I wonder who did that?" Oscar said as Phoenix went up to the screen.

"Well everyone get up since you guys will now be hearing the rules to the challenge of BloodLust. The rules are is that in two teams you must give the most blood into two vats which are on the west and east side of the building as you guys must give one of your own teammates or get rid of someone that you hate. Which team gives the most blood to fill the vat wins while the loser will be killed. As you know your supplies for survival are inside, waiting for you. And Oscar will be helping you guys along for the ride on both teams. Well that's all and once you get in, there will be a board with your names on it and which team you'll be in. so let the challenge begin!" Phoenix said as the doors open letting the contestants walking inside with Oscar going behind them.

"You know this place seems to be like my house in the zoo….except the monkeys are just plain idiots along with the people who won't shut up. Thank god I had some good fun there." Oscar said as he starts remembering his past as he was chocking someone for pissing him off and it switches to where a family was taking a picture as Oscar flips the camera off as another picture he had grills, a hat turned sideways, with shades as he was acting gangster. Then it goes back to normal as he was smiling.

"Ok that monkey is freaky and weird." Spotty said.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Sparky yelled as then they continued walking to where they saw the baskets filled with things inside as they saw the board with the pictures of the contestants as they saw pictures of where the others from the beginning of the show as they saw the others with an X on their faces as it was from Cro-Marmot to Sniffles who are dead. Flaky, Sparky, Spotty, Disco Bear, Toothy, and Rager walking up looking at the pictures as Rager walks up to where notes were scattered on the desk. Rager picking some up started reading as his face was serious reading it.

"Bodies…being cloned….coming back…in devices….which will rule the world….nobody safe to run…death everywhere….what the hell is going on here?" Rager said looking at Flaky who was reading the notes as the next paper had a journal entry of the apprentice. They started reading it.

"I found him…dying. Blood everywhere as I came toward his body, picking him up as I took him to the lab. I laid him down as I started working on his body fixing him. His heart beating quickly as he's about to lose his life…but I won't let that happen. The surgery is almost done…yes its working. Now it's time for him to rest as now the new season will be a surprise for our viewers since one of our own challengers from last season is now my apprentice. Now I must end my journal here….for now." Flaky read from the paper as the next paper are the pictures are the challengers from the first season as it shows the X's covering everyone as then she sees herself with an X on her face as it shows the words Dead as Flaky starts shaking a bit as the others looked at it.

"Whoa…it can't be you're alive and well. Why is it saying that she's dead?" Spotty said looking at Sparky, Rager, Disco, Toothy, and Rager.

"Maybe because she was suppose to die on that season along with the others." A voice said as the others turned around to see Frost walking up to them with Luna and Arrow as Cobalt pick up a scalpel and looks at the others and starts smiling as he starts remembering what his dad told him.

_Flashback_

_In the jungle where a little shack was as a tiger playing around starts laughing throwing things as he starts giggling as he turns and runs inside to see his dad wearing military clothes looking at himself in the mirror as he turns quickly with the gun coming out and pulling the trigger hitting a target from outside as the target goes down to which the older tiger blows the hole with the smoke disappearing. The little tiger walking in looks up to see the older tiger looking at him._

"_Well Cobalt I see you're done playing. What do you want son?" Cobalt said crouching do in equal height with his son as Cobalt looks at the gun and points at it._

"_That dad…what's that?" Cobalt said pointing at the gun._

"_Well son since I'm the general I have one of these only for practice and when the time is right. Remember what I told you when you had problems. That whatever happens to you…you'll always be the best no matter what. And that's why son you and I will be unbeatable and won't die since you have to believe in yourself and never trust anyone. And if that keeps going you'll have full control and power to rule over everyone else. And it will happen to you like it did to me. Come on son let's leave." Cobalt's dad said as he gets up and leaves as Cobalt looks at him._

"_I'll make you proud dad and I will." Cobalt said._

_End of Flashback_

"You see there must be a plan or somewhat a setup to all of us. Why does Flaky have an X on her face? Well I think this might be the answer. The Host never wanted anyone to win. He wanted us to die as he will win the games instead of us." Frost said to the others as he looks at it.

"But why does he want to killed us and make sure nobody wins. He said only one of us…as one of the contenders to win the grand prize and we'll never play the game again." Flaky said to Frost.

"Yeah well then why are you back here if you won the first season then? What does that tell you Flaky?" Frost said as Flaky was looking at him.

"I…I-I-I don't know Frost…." Flaky said looking down.

"Well you see it now. He wanted you to die with the rest of us and make sure he wins the game. He's an ass who cares about himself and his power to rule the world." Frost said as the others looked at each other then at the board to see the pictures of themselves as Sparky had a knife jab inside of her picture.

"What the hell? Who did this?" Sparky said pulling the knife out of her picture and looking at the hole of the picture as it spans out to where the host laughing and petting a cat as he looks at everyone.

"You see my apprentice…they never learned to keep out of my personal stuff. And also I have a job for you…You see Sparky, Frost, Luna, Spotty, Disco, Toothy, and Flaky, and also Mime from first season should have stay dead. But now since they are back I want you to kill them off and have them off the game. I want it starting off with Sparky since she has powers along with Frost. I want them to be in accidents as the others won't know who or I should say what had killed them and also I like for you to keep some of my favorites alive…like Spazz and Cobalt of course since I see them having potential along with Pippy, Aurora, Arrow, and Rager. I want them alive until the finals. You got that?" The Host said to the apprentice as he was petting the cat way to hard as the cat bits his hand as the host grabs it and throws it at DJ who was screaming in pain as he was getting clawed as Phoenix throws water at DJ who was wet with a pissed off face and cat with a bored face and falls off and runs off.

"I'm so going to killed you Phoenix and that host." DJ said as the host gives them a scowl as the Apprentice nods his head and leaves the room and going to the hospital ground floor.

"Sparky…I'm sorry but you're going to be the next to go." The Apprentice said as he enters the hospital and starts walking around, finding the contestants as the contestants then started splitting into groups due to which team they'll be in.

_Team 1_

_Sparky_

_Spotty_

_Frost_

_Russell_

_Ruffels_

_Spazz_

_Mime_

_Pippy_

_Aurora_

_Flaky_

_Team 2_

_Luna_

_Toothy_

_Cobalt_

_Beat_

_Lifty_

_Shifty_

_Chunky_

_Disco Bear_

_Arrow_

_Rager_

Then the two teams went off with their supplies and went searching for their vat as they were looking at each other seeing who is going to stab who as Cobalt was smiling evilly thinking of who in the group to get rid of. As in the distance The Apprentice walking out of the shadows saw Sparky with her group as he smiles and spins the axe and then went after her and her group ready to destroy and sabotage anything in his way to get rid of the problems in the game.

To Be Continued….

**Well I'm going to be leaving it here since I need a little break so I can review your stories which I haven't been able to do in a while. And now what is going to happen next? Is Sparky going to be on the chopping block and be dead from the game? What else is the Host planning up to? Who might be next on Cobalt's list? Find out next time on Part 2 of BloodLust on Paradise Getaway 2! See ya guys and review if you have the chance while I review yours.**

**DDD09 signing out for now**


	14. BloodLust Part 2

**Hey Guys and welcome to our next new chapter of Paradise….Getaway! Now I have started to get Oc's for season 3 as fourteen or sixteen spots are now remaining. So if you want to submit them then go ahead. The four spots that have been taken by Oscar, DJ, Pike, and Klutz from which are from me, DJ Shifty, and Arrow363. So anyway let's start the next part of Blood Lust shall we?**

**CH.14 BloodLust Part 2**

The Narrow damp hallway as the first group with Frost leading the way as Spazz was smiling as he was looking at his weapons and then at the group thinking who he was going to kill so he can make it a little bit farther in the game as he was looking up at the roof as the roof was being moldy and getting older.

"So who's going first?" Spazz thought as he continues walking with the group with the apprentice walking slowly behind laughing softly as he was practicing his swinging and tossing as he imagine of who he was killing as he sees the circuit box down the other hall and looks at the group and then walks toward it.

Meanwhile in the other group Oscar was talking with the others about games and his favorite shows that he watch to which was annoying Cobalt, Beat, Arrow, and Rager. Beat who had enough pretend to hang himself as he pretend to have a gun to his head and pulls the trigger making a poof sound from his mouth as Oscar continues on blabbering.

"So did you guys see that South Park episode with the boys make that book that had so many gross words as everyone who reads it vomits and when they make fun of Sarah Jessica Parker…oh man that is a classic." Oscar said as they looked at him.

"Uh dude what the hell are you talking about?" Arrow said as Oscar was smiling.

"I don't even know" Oscar said as the lights started going on and off as they looked up seeing they start flashing as then the bust out as sparks fly down to the floor leaving the hallways and the big major building in complete darkness.

"Well I guess this is the time to kill someone and at the right time." Cobalt said in a whisper as he pulls out a large pair of scissors from his pockets and raises it as backup power went on as the group turns and looks around to see Cobalt raising the large scissors behind Chunky as Luna and Toothy clears their throat as Cobalt looks at them with Chunky turns around and jumps back with a scared face.

"Dude are you mad?!" Chunky yelled as Cobalt puts the weapon said.

"Uh….Well yeah sometimes but that's not the problem…the problem is that I'm going to be killing one of you and fill that vat so we can win this." Cobalt said as he backs up with the group cracking their knuckles and their necks as they are about to kill Cobalt.

"I swear he's the next to go in this game." Rager said as he left with the others as Cobalt looks at Rager.

"Oh don't worry about it Rager because that aint going to happen. I know you're going to be my next victim instead of that all scared bitch koala." Cobalt said as he walks after them.

Sparky leading them the way continues on walking down the hallway as they see blood marks on the wall as it was leading them somewhere until they went up to a two hallway split. Spotty who was about to say something then saw they were now screwed since both hallways had blood marks on them leading them to different directions.

"So this means we should split in groups so we can find the vat faster and…kill someone in this group…." Flaky said who didn't want to say it as Spazz was smiling at the idea of splitting up.

"Yeah Splitting up is a good idea so who's splitting who?" Spazz said as he rubs his hands together in the process.

"Hey Spazz what the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting a little strange lately." Mime said as Spazz turns his head slowly and looks at him with a face that was evil.

"Look you clown motherfucker there's nothing wrong with me you got that? I'm only like this because I want to win for my team. That's what I'm doing. If you don't like it then shut the fuck up and back the hell off before I kick your ass through this building." Spazz said as Mime backed up with an ugly face at Spazz who just stand there and smiles evilly at him. Then Frost who looks at them then looks at Spazz suspiciously as Spazz looks at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Spazz said as Frost looks at him.

"Oh nothing just a complete asshole who doesn't know how to stop talking shit about people. You need to control yourself before I control it for you." Frost said as Spazz got up to his face as they both looked each other in the eyes.

"I like to see you try ice cat." Spazz said as he went the left lane of the hallway to look for the vat as Frost went after him for anything bad to happen as Aurora and Pippy walked after him. Then Sparky, Spotty, Russell, Ruffels, and Flaky went to the right lane and they continued on as a shadow that was there for a while moves to the right as it starts following Flaky's group. In the second group…let's just say things aren't going well…

"So….do you know I'm famous in most parts of the world?" Oscar said who was grinning in the process as he was annoying the group just like he planned as Arrow was smashing his head to the wall and Disco Bear who was about to choke Oscar as he looks at them.

Um sorry guys if I annoyed you like that I just don't have any friends that's why. So you want to forgive and I can help you guys out find the vat how about that?" Oscar said as he puts his hand up as the others looked at each other and Disco who shrugged went up and shook Oscar's hand to which sent a shock to Disco as Disco had 5,000 volts of electricity through his body as he was in the air with his hair all spiky as Disco Bear let go, most of his body was covered in black ash as he coughed his breath could be seen as he looks at Oscar with a mean face.

"Oops my bad." Oscar said as he went to the hallway as the others followed him through the hallway to find their vat. Cobalt was behind Rager with a sharp knife inside Cobalt's sleeves as his plan is about to come to a complete success.

Sparky walking down the hallway as the lights were going on and off a bit as they started looking up as Sparky looking around saw a shadow run by fast as Sparky then starts following the shadow as the group looks at Sparky run off as they chase after her.

"Hey Sparky wait up! Don't leave us here." Spotty said as they ran after her. Sparky dashing through the hallway as the figure continued to pursuit.

"You come back here!" Sparky said as she jumps to the other side as she skids on her feet to a stop as the figure runs as it stops to where a big hole is at as it backs up and then jumps over the hole and turns and smiles at Sparky and opens the door and runs as Sparky backs up and then runs as Spotty and the others called out to her to which she ignored them and jumps over to the other side as she trips and starts sliding down to where she stops in time and then pulls herself up and then runs to the door and stops.

"Sparky stop right there!" Flaky said as Sparky turns and looks at them.

"What did you see matey?" Russell said.

"I saw someone run by and the person is behind this door and it can be anyone let's say from the other team or the host or that apprentice. Look whoever it is it might help…" Sparky could say as two pairs of hands busted through the door and grabs Sparky as by force sends Sparky straight through the door and sent flying right through the floor as she slides and slams on to the wall.

"Well I guess your right Sparky…but I say this is the end for you here." The figure said as it was the Apprentice who has one of the blade slices out of one arm as the other had the axe slide out of her sleeve as he starts walking toward her. Sparky looks up as she gets up and dashes toward the apprentice as she jumps into the air as she was about to kick him but only to see the apprentice grabs her leg as he slams her to the wall and then to the floor as he snaps her leg making her bone pop out as Sparky screams in pain as he throws her to the other side as The Apprentice laughs at her.

"Well the pain must feel so hard on you….isn't it Sparky?" The Apprentice said as Sparky starts dragging herself on the floor and turns herself around.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Sparky said as The Apprentice looks at her.

"Aw…you don't remember me….don't you?" The Apprentice said as Sparky shakes her head as the Apprentice looks at her.

"My god you are a big idiot then I thought. You don't remember my voice or my face…" The Apprentice said as he puts his paws up as suspense music then builds up as Sparky who had a surprise face as the apprentice grabs the edges of his hood and then takes it off showing his face to Sparky who covers her mouth as she gasps seeing stitches on his face as one was under his eye and one across his cheek as his hair grew a bit more covering half of his eyes. As he smiles.

"No….Not You… it can't be!" Sparky said as The Apprentice laughs as he raises the ax.

"Yeah it's me Sparky….Your good old friend is back alive from the dead. The host did this to me! You know what is like to feel the pain that I have gone through!? Huh do you?!" The Apprentice said raising his voice as Sparky was angry seeing the apprentice getting angry.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Sparky said as the apprentice got closer and grabs her throat and picks her up from the ground and slams her body to the wall as the light dims showing half of his face as his left eye was becoming dark red as he smiles.

"Hollow why?" Sparky said looking at the apprentice.

"Hollow? No it's not him…he's long gone. But you may notice me as the quiet one from the first season." The Apprentice said as he throws her to the ground and raises the ax and raises it above Sparky.

"Game Over Sparky Hahahaha!!!!" The Apprentice said as Sparky grabs The Apprentice and shocks him as The Apprentice screams in pain as she punches him in the face as she tackles him as he falls through the crack floors where the other separate group as Sparky who lands on one side as The Apprentice falls through as the screams are heard as the group runs toward Sparky who is screaming in pain as they pick her up and they continue to walk as they found the vat where across the hallway the 2nd group where Cobalt who is laughing as they found the vat who then grabs Rager and pulls out the blade as he stabs Rager through his body as Rager screams in pain as blood gushes out with some landing inside the vat as Cobalt who kicks and punches most of the group as he grabs the scissors and slits Rager's Throat as blood gushes out of his throat as most of it goes inside the vat as Cobalt grabs Rager's head and cracks it, killing Rager as he rips off his head and then throws his body and then stabs Rager's dead body and cuts it open, ripping out his intestates and other insides as Cobalt throws it as he rips the vat off the wall and puts it inside Rager's body as it gets full as Cobalt laughs.

"Yes I did it! I did it!!" Cobalt said as he turns to where Arrow punches Cobalt in the face as Cobalt falls to the ground who splits blood out of his mouth and growls as he turns and faces Arrow who was in rage.

"Dude you just killed my best friend man what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Arrow said as Cobalt smiles with blood coming down his mouth as Arrow punches him once again and then in the stomach as he kicks him in the chest making Cobalt fall once again as he gets real mad.

"Your fuck Arrow…you're my next victim to go on my list." Cobalt said as on the other side Sparky's blood filled up the vat as the sirens go off as everyone turns to see the team wins as Sparky who was pale cheers as Cobalt and the others groaned and gave a dirty look at Cobalt who looked at them.

"What the hell?! But we won?!" Cobalt said as he saw that what had happened.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! It had to be attached to the fucking wall?! This sucks!" Cobalt said as he threw the vat to the floor as the others got by them as Oscar looked at them.

"Hey I remember that dude…he's the one who took that picture with me with those dead mutants from that idol challenge. See right here." Oscar said as he held up a picture of Oscar with his arm around a dead mutant as Ruffels put one over the mutant as they both put thumbs up as one was behind them smiling with his thumbs up as the card had said. "Best Friends Forever"

"Well we should go Oscar." Lifty Said as he left with Beat and Shifty behind him as they got to the building waiting for the helicopter to arrive Sparky shaking looks up and starts to open her mouth.

"Guys….I have something to say." Sparky said.

The two groups turned and looked at the pale bunny as she uses the last of her strength to look at them.

"What is it Sparky?" Frost said crouching down to Sparky.

"I…I know who the Apprentice is." Sparky said as Frost and the others are surprise.

"Who is it?" Aurora said.

"The Apprentice is…" Sparky said as An Ax slams into Sparky's Face killing her immediately as Frost backs up as blood gushes out as brain chunks starts coming out and falls to the ground as Sparky's hand starts twitching as it stops as Spotty holds back her tears as Flaky is shocked as The Apprentice who comes out from the shadows looks at them as he smiles. He picks up a walkie-talkie as presses the talk button.

"Sir…she's dead. I repeat Sparky's dead sir…part one of your plan is going well. Next we go after is Frost…am I right sir?" The Apprentice said as static goes on for a bit as the static stops with a voice comes on.

"Yes My friend you go after Frost…and also Aurora and Luna to make Frost fell more depressed and become weaker as I want you to kill on the last on my list Arrow since Rager is gone…I like to see him suffer along with him. And Toothy…I want him to be the asshole we all remember from first season. I want you to make a set up for him and that promise he made with Flaky. I want it broken and have everything frame on Toothy so he can become the major asshole again. Now I must go. And get into the helicopter now!" The Host said as The Apprentice nodded and leaves as Frost starts to become pissed.

"I had enough of this shit for far too long. Were ending this game and were stopping that sick bastard of a host and his fucked up Apprentice. Whatever plans their making we're going to have them killed in it Ok?" Frost said as mostly of the group nodded as Cobalt cracks his neck and smiles and laughs softly.

"Well this means seventeen more to go before I win. Oh this is going to be fun." Cobalt said to himself as Aurora looked at him.

"Look I don't know what you're planning but I know you're going down and it won't be pretty when I end your life you got that?" Aurora said as Cobalt ignores her. Aurora was about to say something but the helicopter comes and hovers at the hospital entrance with the ladder comes down as the eighteen contenders walk toward the ladder and then they started climbing as Oscar runs in and starts climbing and got in as they pulled the ladder up and shuts the door with Phoenix and DJ Shifty who was offering the contestants food as he smashes a pie in Oscar's face as he laughs at him.

"So this means electric bunny and that Rager dude didn't make it…damn that has to suck for them." DJ Shifty said as he sits down as from twenty miles away one of the patrol cops holding a Stinger is aiming at the helicopter that was flying in the air as Buffy who had binoculars looks at the helicopter as he sees the Host and the Apprentice are inside as Buffy smiles.

"Buffy they are the only ones there so does this mean we shoot?" The Patrol said as Buffy continues to study. One of the cops who was there couldn't take enough as he was looking at them.

"Just shot that damn helicopter already!!" The Cop screamed as the cop looks at him flips him off to which pisses him off and takes the launcher and then locks on as Buffy turns to see the cop about to pull the trigger.

"No! Don't shoot yet!!" Buffy said as The Cop shoots as the rocket is shot into the sky as it heads toward the helicopter. Buffy who had his mouth open gets mad at the cop who was also pissed.

"You dumbass! You just killed everyone in the helicopter!" Buffy screamed as The Cop became red.

"You asshole the main two bad guys are in there and now we got what you wanted you ass!" The Cop said as Buffy punches him in the face.

"The hostages are in that helicopter and you have just ended their lives!" Buffy said as he turns to see the rocket getting closer as then it hits as the helicopter is blowing up as smoke and fire coming out from the helicopter as the helicopter starts spinning out of control as the door is broken wide open as everyone tends on hanging on as Phoenix who was hanging on as his handle breaks and flies out of the helicopter as he gets slice in pieces by the helicopter blades along with Dj Shifty as a piece of the blade flies toward him slicing his body in half as his body is out of the helicopter as it keeps on swerving as then the helicopter smashes to the ground as the camera becomes black.

Commission Interrupted…..l

**Well that was a bit long but damn it's really hard to kill someone now. And I like to say great apologies to FlakyFan55 and Ragerthewarvet if their awesome characters didn't make it that far. But I will say something though and it's also great news to everyone who reads and reviews. To the authors who submitted their Oc's from the first ever season I still want to say thank you for having your characters make this story a very awesome series. Well the thing is that there is going to be a special reunion challenge at the end of this story once the winner is announce. Once that happens all the characters from season 1 and season 2 will join up for one last challenge together as they will fight to get the suitcase where it obtains the tickets to their paradise vacation and will get the prize money of 5 million dollars or more as also if it becomes a tie the whatever characters that become tie will join the fourteen New Oc's for Season three and to tell you that ten spots are still open for you guys to submit any new Oc's. So that's it for now the news. If you have any questions for the special which will also have 2 new twists which I forgot. Or any Oc submits then Pm me or review it and I will respond to them whenever I have the chance. Well and I like to thank FlakFan55 and Ragerthewarvet for letting me use their characters and also give them a shout out for being real good in the game. Well Read and Review and I'll see ya guys later then Bye! Oh and also sorry for killing you Phoenix Reece and DJ Shifty. You'll come back soon with author Ragerthewarvet and his challenge.**

**20****th**** Place: Rager**

**Status: Fucked Up By Cobalt**

**Cause of Death: Read Above on Status and Got Ripped to Shreds.**

**19****th**** Place: Sparky**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause Of Death: Face Impaled by Apprentices Ax.**

**18/30 Remain**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway 2:**

**Bomb Defuse**

**This is DeepDarkDebt09 Signing out for now and will see you guys real soon. And also want to Say Happy Freaking Birthday to FlakyFan55 and also April Fool's Day to everyone out there. I Hope everyone will have a very good day to everyone.**


	15. A Time To Defuse Part 1

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Paradise Getaway. And sorry if I'm not uploading the next chapter for Deep Darkness. I'm making two chapters at a time for both stories so I can have them both quicker so you ladies and gents can read them. And also I like to give a special thanks to Holyjumpingjesus, Ragerthewarvet (sorry for killing Rager and also seeing you grounded), DJ Shifty, Phoenix Reece (Who has left the hospital with DJ Shifty and with some coconut smoothies, Hankforthewin, Flakyfan55 and Boulder The Dragon for submitting their characters for season 3 and also for reviewing and also to the others for reviewing and reading and also for reading these awesome and very great authors stories. Now we have three to four spots remain for the new season which means the trailer can be finish. Well now let's start on Rager's challenge shall we?**

**Ch. 15 Bomb Defuse**

The sun shining down through the town as the dirt rising from the ground and flying through the air as it falls to the ground as it shows the river flowing with dolphins shot out from the water as they flip and splash back into the water as a duck in the water as a shark jumps out and eats the duck as another next to the dead duck points and laughs as then the shark came out with its mouth open wide as the duck open his eyes wide.

"Oh you got to be kidding…." The duck could say as a CHOMP! Was made as the shark swam away as it showed the destroyed helicopter with the blades moving slowly with the fire crackling and sparking and snapping as the blade stops showing the damage it has. From left to right there were no signs if anybody could have survived. The wind blowing as the fire was blown back as the camera stops where rocks were covering most of what the crash was. Nothing seem to have move for a while as Buffy who watch the crash from the start looked at the crash as he puts down his binoculars.

"I….I can't believe their gone. That wasn't supposed to happen." Buffy said as he turns slowly toward the others who put their weapons down to the ground as some didn't want to looked at their comrade who shot the copter down as some just wanted to leave and want to forget it. The comrade looked side to side as he try to say something but couldn't get the right words to come out right.

"We have to check the area to see if any possible survivors had survived the crashed site now let's move out!!!" Buffy said as he and the others got up and started walking toward the vehicle as they all started to get in and then the vehicle turned on as it drives off going toward the crash site where the helicopter continued to be burned as a hand shots out from the ground as it stretches its fingers for a bit as blood was coming down its arm as another arm came out with the head already coming out from the ground as the animal got its head out it started to breath in the air quickly as then starts looking around seeing that nobody has been found yet as the smoke was in the air with the fire becoming even worse and worse as it starts to become even bigger. The animal got the rest of its body out as it collapses to the floor as blood was coming out from its mouth as some hits the ground. Then a sound was made as another animal came out from the ground as it turns toward the other as they both were startled for a bit as they stared at each other for a bit as the wind blew by fast as they were waiting for the right time to fight as then the fire came more of an a blaze as the animal backed off and falls to the ground as the other animal came toward it. The animal then took its hand out toward it as a sign for help.

"You need help Flaky?" The animal said as Flaky looks up and stares at the animal as she puts her hand out and grabs its hand and she is lifted from the ground and up to her feet to see Beat with a messed up body as blood was slowly going down his face as they both looked around and then at each other.

"Is anybody still alive or are you the only one that escape?" Beat asked as Flaky nodded and put her head down slowly with a sad face as they heard groans and somebody screaming as Beat then runs toward the screaming as Spotty who was on her knees screaming with an broken arm as she coughed up blood. Beat runs up to her and crouches down to her level and see if she is alright.

"Spotty you ok?" Beat said as Spotty looks at him and then turns toward where Disco Bear, Mime, Russell, Arrow, Chunky, and Pippy is at as they aren't moving. Beat saw them as he looks down as he knew they are already dead. Beat walk toward them as he saw their eyes wide open, not moving a muscle as Beat puts his arm out about to shut Arrow's eyes Arrow looks at him as Beat backs up as he sees Arrow struggling to get up as Beat gets up and runs toward Arrow and picks him up as Arrow struggles with the pain going through his body.

"Oh god the pain…. It hurts like hell." Arrow said as he looks at the others who aren't moving except Disco Bear, Chunky, and Pippy who were moving a bit as Spotty and Flaky went and check Mime's and Russell's Pulse to see if their ok as Arrow and Beat went and help the others to see if they aren't hurt and went to find any more survivors as the host and the apprentice who were at the top of the burning helicopter as the apprentice's cape was flowing in the air as the host was smiling.

"Ah I see they are going to be a lot more hell coming their way I can tell. Now let's leave them here to perish in hell and agony they deserved." The Host said as he jumps from the helicopter toward another building as he hits the ground and runs off with the Apprentice after him as Cobalt who was watching and hearing them and smiles as he goes after them seeing where they are heading to. The others continued searching as a hand grabs Spotty's arm as Spotty starts struggling as the grip was too strong and starts pulling her down as then the others came over and grab onto her and then they started pulling Spotty back as then Ruffels came out with Spazz from the ground as Oscar came out looking at everyone then went back down the hole as Spazz started spitting out rocks, dirt, and insects out from his mouth as he looks at the group with a mad face as he leaves as the others went looking for the others as more grunts, screams, and moans were heard as then Frost, Luna, Aurora, Toothy, Lifty, and Shifty were found to hear laughter as a figure was on the helicopter with his arms crossed showing sharp teeth as he looks down at the contestants. Frost and others ready themselves as the figure cracks his knuckles and neck from both sides and jumps off and hits the ground and looks at them.

"Well I see you guys have made it out alive dang I was worry that you guys will be dead. Well I see that you guys are ok to start on my challenge which is set by the host. You must come and clean yourselves up and eat something…is that what you guys want?" The animal said as most part of the group nodded as others didn't want to make a choice or haven't thought of it yet.

"Ok then come with me." The figure said as he walk away from the scene as then the others walked after the creature that disappeared. The contestants walked and looked around for the figure that left them.

"What the hell did…?" Spotty said as the figure was upside down and next to her with a smile on its face.

"You missed me?" The figure said making Spotty jump and punching him in the face as it falls to the ground. Then the figure got up and was covering its nose as blood was coming down.

"What the hell is your problem?! My god that shit hurts!" The figure said as it was grabbed by Frost and slam onto the wall as the fire reveal that it was Ragerthewarvet.

"Rager? But I thought you were dead in the hospital…we saw you get torn apart from Cobalt." Arrow said as Ragerthewarvet looked at him.

"Yeah he's dead but I won't forgive that asshole for killing him. You must hurry up and stop the bombs before it's too late." Ragerthewarvet said as the contestants had a shocked face.

"What?! What bombs?!" Frost said as Ragerthewarvet looks at him.

"What that's your challenge….to defuse the bombs and escape to your place and press the button to gain invincibility for the vote off and it seems that Cobalt is in the lead. I hope you stop him in time before someone else is going to die." Ragerthewarvet said as then the contestants then started running toward the destination as then it shows The Host's, The Apprentice's, and Cobalt's Faces in the sky looking down at the contestants, Ragerthewarvet, and Oscar running toward the bombs who are ticking away.

"Oh this is going to be fun and oh my apprentice….or what Sparky had called you before….Hollow is it or was she was suppose to say…." The Host said as The Apprentice turns slowly as his red eyes glow from the black cloak as he takes the hood off.

"Dark Hollow….Hahahaha!!!" The Host said as he turns to see other bodies with cloaks on as he smiles.

"And also my other pets and slaves from the first season which are now under my control. Heh…..once I win I will rule this dreadful planet and turn it into what it supposed to be…and it will come…oh it will….very soon." The Host said as he continued to laugh on as then the camera goes into static with showing Dark Hollow jumping off the platform and walking to where the bombs are at and then looks at the opening waiting for them to arrive as then it goes static again hearing demonic laughter.

To Be Continued…..

**Well that's all I can write for now and more hell will come as Cobalt and now Dark Hollow are waiting. And Hollow is one of the many apprentices…but he's the major one for right now. Hope you like the somewhat twists and will see what happens next in part 2. And this challenge will be short since it's defusing bombs but finding it will be a little difficult while facing Dark Hollow. So let's see how it goes. Well that's all for now and remember submit four new Oc's and then that's it we have everything complete for Season 3 of Paradise Getaway.**

**Good Bye for now.**


	16. A Time To Defuse Part 2

**Hey Everyone and I want to thank you guys for the reviews and I have all slots full as now I have sixteen Oc's which are Mumbo, Crow, Flipleah, Pain, Pike, Klutz, Laces, Spades, Creed, DJ, Scott, Niki, CRAYZEE, Oscar, and two characters who aren't Oc's but will be in the story though, Truffles and Lammy are in with the sixteen who are going to be announce in the season special so congrats to those Oc's and now let's get on with Part 2 of A Time To Defuse**

**Ch.16: A Time to Defuse Part 2**

The Contestants began to run off as Oscar who was running started running out of breath and stops for air as he tells them to go on as then they continued on as then they reach to where an explosion occurs as then the Apprentice walks out with the cloak flying to the right side of his body as chuckles went to laughs as he raises his head looking at the contestants with a sick twisted face as he walks toward them.

"Well, well, well I guess we get to meet each other once again it's just like a great family reunion isn't it?" The Apprentice said as Arrow was behind Frost.

"Cut the crap Apprentice and tell us where the bombs are now!" Arrow said as The Apprentice puts his head slowly to the left.

"Well if you want to know so badly…I guess you must wait a little longer! You must fight me if you want to get the location to the bombs as they are ticking away as your lives will be gone. Hahahaha!!!" The Apprentice said

"Oh don't worry we been through hell and back… how's facing you going to make it worse for us?" Frost said as The Apprentice looks at them.

"Because I'm a lot worse than you think my friend…a lot…worse…" The Apprentice said as then backs up a bit as the apprentice starts groaning as then it starts screaming in pain as then it looks up to see the eyes pitch red as the smile is widen and begins walking toward them as the apprentice begins to breath hard as then gets up as then dashes toward them as a large sword swoops out from one of the sleeves as the apprentice swings but misses as the contestants split in half and moved out of the way as the Apprentice hits the ground with the blade hitting it as he laughs. The Contestants looking at the apprentice as they saw the back of the cloak ripped as they saw giant red darkish veins going through his body. The Apprentice's Left arm is gone as it has mutated into a blade arm as it was reddish orange as it had a curved sharp blade as it shined due to the sun hitting it. The Apprentice turns around to take off the cloak to reveal itself to the contestants as Dark Hollow form is intact as he turns and smiles very evilly at them.

"Well I guess you're surprised to see me here huh?" Dark Hollow said as his fur was burnt due to what happened to him in the last season as his flesh has been badly burnt as the flesh had became charred and ashy as the flesh has been burned away.

"Look at me…look how my life is now to be alive as this burnt to crisp corpse and going around killing people for my entertainment as I'm waiting for more pain in you guys. So it's time for you guys to be like me… Ha!" Dark Hollow said as he walks over toward them as he catches Flaky there next to Toothy, Ruffels, Frost, and Pippy as then Dark Hollow's Blade arm started to mutant as the blade went down the side of the arm as then sprouted five long sharp fresh fingers as Dark Hollow's Burnt face becomes more black as veins in his eyes went straight to the middle as he dashes and then jumps straight into the air and then raises the claws as Flaky looks up and screams as she backs up as Russell running in the way as then puts his back against Dark Hollow to feel the sharp pain in his body as Spotty jumps in fear to see Russell coughing up blood as he looks at Flaky who looks at Russell back.

"You…You saved my life." Flaky said as Russell with blood coming out from his mouth as he starts becoming pale as Russell looks at Flaky.

"You don't deserve to die matey. Yar a good friend to everyone….just win this for me and my crew pals you got that?" Russell said as Flaky nodded as Dark Hollow fake bark and pulls out the sharp fingers as the blood starts coming from the blades and drops down and hits the ground as Dark Hollow starts licking the blood off as he crotches toward Flaky's level.

"Well I guess I seemed to kill everyone you know and loves don't I? Just like with him and poor Flippy. You thought you caused his death but no I did. I stabbed him around his pancreas and kidneys area as he lost that blood as he saved you instead of himself. That's how you got that advantage to the next round with me and that pathetic clown fool who isn't here. So you ready to feel the major pain?" Dark Hollow said as Flaky looks at his pitch red eyes as Frost who gets up walks slowly toward Dark Hollow as his claws come out and then starts turning into light blue as Luna looks at Frost.

"No I'm not ready to die…you are a sick man. You deserved to burn in hell for what you done to these poor souls." Flaky said as Dark Hollow starts to mimic her.

"Aww I'm sorry I did that to those poor people…oh my bad yeah right you bitch and I'm sorry we're all out of those all we have is brutal death!!" Dark Hollow said as he raises his arm as Frost jumps on Dark Hollow and impales the claws into his back as Dark Hollow begins to scream in pain as Frost grabs his blade arm and begins to use his powers to freeze the arm as Dark Hollow using his other arm grabs Frost and throws him off his back and onto the ground as Pippy runs up to Dark Hollow and kicks him straight in the face as Dark Hollow falls to the ground as he spits out blood from his mouth.

"Ah just like how the good old days were and still everything remains like always and the memory remains with me and this fight I will bring it to a higher level…." Dark Hollow said as then he looks at his other arm as then tentacles burst out and wraps around his arm as then three metallic rocks burst out of the tentacles as more burst out from Dark Hollow's Back as they became sharp drills and then forms to a formation of Dark Hollow but bigger as it had what Dark Hollow had as he teeth became more sharper. Dark Hollow's face became happy as he looks at them from rocks where he was kicked too.

"Time to Die you servant bastards" Dark Hollow said as his right arm was moving with the rocks as the bigger formation was pointing at them as it's blade arm went back to normal as it took out a large sword with lines zig zagging through the sword as electricity was flowing out of it.

"Oh shits…were really fucked." Ruffels said as Chunky crapped his pants in fright as the others didn't move an inch.

"Oh and I took some of Sparky's Powers as they are now in really good use." The Mutated Dark Hollow said as he jumps down from the rocks as he hits the ground the mutant arm hits the ground making a big spark as he walks slowly toward the contenders as then they run off to make a plan as Dark Hollow grins evilly and continued walking after him as Oscar who was in the back walk backward not saying anything.

"How the hell can we fight that fucker?!" Spotty said to Frost as he continues to run into the hole as they were some gas canisters around the floor as Frost was smiling as he was making somewhat a plan out of it.

"I know that every enemy we face has a weakness to it like the driver that we face a couple of times in last season well Dark Hollow may have a weakness as well. We need to get this gas canisters and hide somewhere as we can plan something that'll show his weak spot come on let's go!" Frost yelled as Lifty, Shifty, Spazz, Aurora, and Pippy with Arrow went to get the canisters as Luna, Spotty, Disco Bear, Toothy, Flaky, Ruffels, Chunky, Mime, and Beat went to get others and went into the building and went straight to the roof by climbing the ladder as then they awaited for Dark Hollow who then uses his mutated arm and slams it to the way as he waves it and then SLAM!! The wall immediately falls as then the contestants ducked their heads not to be seen as Dark Hollow walks to the field and smiles as he continues walking inspecting for any sudden movements.

"Oh I see what you guys doing…. Playing hide and seek is not going to help but I will find where you are…" Dark Hollow said as more tentacles started wrapping around his body as his bigger form was starting to get more power. Frost started noticing his bigger form and so did Flaky.

"So it's his bigger form that's his weak spot…hmm and I'm also seeing something else too." Frost said as he sees an orange orb on Dark hollow's chest as its being covered by the tentacles. Frost then picks up one of the canisters and hits it with a match as it starts to spark and go to flames as Frost walks up and throws it over the roof and hits Dark Hollow's back as it sticks to where then it explodes destroy most of the bigger form's body as it starts roaring in pain as Dark Hollow feels the pain as well as blood was coming out of his mouth as he turns toward the roof.

"You bastards!!!" Dark Hollow Yelled as he use his mutated tentacle arm as it smash onto the roof breaking as the contestants were split in half as the nine others were on the roof.

"No" Luna said as Frost fell with the other seven as Dark Hollow laugh to this.

"Well Luna I guess I will make you see your boyfriend die right in front of you then." Dark Hollow said as Frost getting up saw two other canisters next to him as he used his claws and swipes the top on both as they burst to flames as Frost, Spazz, and Pippy grabbed them and threw them to Dark Hollow as he grabbed one but the other hits him in the face as then it blows up in his face as Dark Hollow backs up dropping the other which blows up most of his body and destroying the orb as Dark hollow backs up losing his bigger form as he starts waving his arms.

"NOOO!!! Not again! I'm not dying again from the likes of you! You'll all pay for this!! Pay!!" Dark hollow yelled out as he falls onto his knees and looking up at them one last time as he falls onto his back not moving as Frost gets up as he thanks Spazz and Pippy who were cheering.

"See I told ya I could take that rascal out." Pippy said as Spazz looks at Frost.

"Look I know I have been an ass and all but I want to say thanks for saving my ass back there." Spazz said as Frost nodded his head in agreement as then they walk toward Dark Hollow who was dying in the process.

"Well tell us were the bombs are now!" Frost said as Dark hollow looked at him.

"I rather tell you shit than tell you anything else." Dark hollow said as Frost punches him in the face.

"Tell me or I'll make sure you'll be eating shit now tell me where the hell is the damn bombs?!" Frost said as Dark hollow looks at him.

"There over there inside that building…but you must hurry up cause when that ticker hits zero you guys are all screwed!! Hahahaha!! Oh crap…" Dark hollow said as then he opened his mouth to say something else.

"You can't defeated the host you know…he's much too stronger, faster, and smarter than anybody here you must try to find a way out of here and try to not follow any of his tricks or twists in his game…he's just waiting for you to tick and kill each other…but I know his one true weakness though." Dark Hollow said as Frost got closer to Dark Hollow.

"What?" Frost Said.

"It's…" Dark Hollow could say as he dies and lays his head on the ground as Frost gets pissed.

"Oh well would you looked at that Frost now you won't be able to kill me and he's right you don't want to fuck with me. Nobody does… now get in there and find the bombs or you'll all die…NOW!!" The Host said as The contestants were pissed as Frost looks at Dark Hollow's body as he grabs part of his chest and starts freezing it to make his body as an icicle and then picks it up and charges right toward the building as then it breaks down along with Dark Hollow's frozen body as then they see the ticking time bombs.

"Hurry everyone disabled the bombs immediately." Frost said as the sixteen contestants went off to disabled them as Cobalt walks out of the shadows Aurora trying to look for one continues searching as everyone has found a bomb and started disabling them.

"Where the hell is another bomb at?" Aurora said as Cobalt started following her as he smiled.

"Hey that's weird…" Lifty said.

"What's that brother?" Shifty said as Lifty continues looking around.

"That there are sixteen bombs but only seventeen are left...That is a little strange right?" Lifty said as he sees Cobalt coming after Aurora.

"Aurora Look out!!" Lifty said as Aurora turns and dodges Cobalt's attacks as Cobalt knee smashes into her chest as the air was knocked out of her as she falls to the ground. Cobalt walks over to her as she reaches for her sword as Spotty tackles Cobalt to the floor.

"Get the fuck away from her you miserable motherfucker!' Spotty said as Cobalt had two claws come out of his wrists as he impales them through Spotty's head as brain chunks were impaled due to the blades as Cobalt laughs as he rips them out of her skull as Spotty falls to the ground killed as Cobalt went slash the blue wires off of Spotty's and runs off laughing as The host where he's at goes into a transportation vehicle driving toward the bombing site. Disco Bear who saw what happened to Spotty felt rage went through his body as he gave out a roar as he went after Cobalt. Cobalt continues on running with a smile on his face until he was tackled to the ground Cobalt feels pain as Disco Bear whose face was bright red begins to pound Cobalt's face in as he grabs the back of his head and starts pounding his face onto the floor as Cobalt screams due to his nose breaking as blood starts spreading all over the floor.

"You like that you fucker!! Huh?! Looked what you have done to her!! You fucking killed her! You'll fucking pay for this you evil bastard!!!" Disco Bear yelled to which stops as Cobalt impales the blades inside of Disco Bear's stomach as blood was gushing out. Disco Bear falling to the floor as Cobalt begins to get up and then turns to look at Disco Bear.

"You should have left me alone and now look you're about to die and you'll be seeing your bitchy girlfriend soon you fat fuck." Cobalt said as Disco bear with tears coming from his eyes as Cobalt makes the blades sharper as then he was hit with a ice ball to the face as Frost walking down with the others. He walks up to Disco and places his hand on the wound as he stops the blood from coming out.

"Thanks Frost." Disco bear said as frost nodded and grabbed his hand and brought him to his feet. As they turned they saw Cobalt jumping out of the glass and to the floor as he runs toward the vehicle and jumps in as the Host smiles and laughs.

"Aw that has to suck for you losers and which means that Cobalt will be safe from elimination from the viewers so hurry up and get onto the vehicle before this place blows!" The Host said as the contestants jumped out as they got in as last one in was Disco Bear who had tears coming down his face as the vehicle drives off leaving the site as then the ticking is stop to where the place blows up as Disco Bear never move or turned his head back.

"I love you so much Spotty…I'll win this for the both of us." Disco Bear said as Cobalt smiled at Disco's pain and laid his head back and closed his eyes waiting to get back to the warehouse for another person to die except himself.

"Good for me that I don't have to die tonight but must suck for these losers." Cobalt said as they were heading straight toward the building.

But meanwhile in the back of the vehicle Mime who hasn't said a word at all looked down as he had a remote of a detonator of the bombs as he looks up to see the host winking at him and smiling at it.

To Be Continued...

**Well that's all for now and now it seems that Mime is working for The Host but is he going through all the way and keep a low profile or go against The Host and tell the truth before is too late. Now were down to sixteen contestants as were getting closer and closer to the finale! And also to the Special and to Paradise Getaway 3: World Survival Tour! And yes this Title is official as they will be traveling around the world to the most famous places and to other places in the world to do intense challenges, face old enemies, experiencing new contestants, and new twists and challenges along the way. And Also Drawings of scenes of the story will be posting real soon on Deviant Art so once I tell you guys there up click the link on my profile and see them. Anyway which contestant are you voting off? Who will win the game? Will Cobalt die? Will Disco Bear overcome his depression? What will be the next on our contestants? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway 2!!!**

**Next Time on P.G 2:**

**Ch.17 Traitor at 12:00**

**Ch.18 A Knights Tale**

**16/30 Remain**

**18****th**** Place: Russell**

**Status: Dead**

**C.O.D: Impaled By Mutated Dark Hollow**

**17****th**** Place: Spotty**

**Status: Dead**

**C.O.D: Impaled through the head by Cobalt and blown up by Bombs**

**See ya soon guys and this is DDD09 signing out!**


	17. Traitor at 12:00

**Well, Well, Well I see I'm actually surprise to say that for the first time in Paradise getaway History that no author has not vote for any of the contestants. And I'm shocked…well somewhat. But I like to thank you guys for reviewing and now it's time for somebody to go to their unnatural death. And also Spotty has died after a male which is Russell who died before Sparky. If you noticed that in Season 1 Sparky died one person before Spotty did and it happened again. I noticed it. Well time to see who's going to die in this chapter of Paradise Getaway 2!**

**Ch. 17 Traitor at 12:00**

The Sixteen contestants getting out of the vehicle and starts walking toward the building as they saw new things being built in the back of the warehouse as the host walk next to them and smiles.

"Well I see your observing the new things for the next challenges I have planned for you like the knight jousting challenge and rescuing a princess from an evil dragon and going through a video game world as you must go through five games and escape without dying and a paintball war game and also which will be my favorite the vomit crusher! A 350 freefall that you guys will be drop 5 times as you'll be spin around in the next ride. If you survive that how about a rollercoaster with 12 loops a 500 foot drop and going fast like 0 to 450 miles per second… And yes I can make it happen since I'm evil as hell. So you got anything to say?" The Host said as the contestants didn't know what to say as Oscar with a wide smile looks at The Host.

"Dude that's like totally awesome! Do you have anything else than that?!" Oscar said as The Host looks at him and walks in as others continues on as Disco Bear trips on a banana peel and slams his face to the floor as Oscar looks at them and whistles a tune and goes off. The contestants walked inside as The Host was walking and looking at them and smiles.

"Ah Frost I thought you wanted to stop me…remember? The bomb challenge you look so pissed so are you going to do something or make yourself look like a fool in front of everyone here?" The Host said as Frost turns and is about to land a punch as then a force stops Frost dead in his tracks as Frost starts struggling as The Host shows his sharp teeth.

"Like I said you can't stop me" The Host said as he grabs Frost's throat and slams Frost onto the wall as then he throws him to the other side and he goes through the tables as he turns to Luna who is startled as he raises his right hand up to her face. Luna starting to sweat as he turns his head slowly to the left.

"Don't be scared…it makes me more happy as I like seeing people scared…that's why I destroyed your lives and ripped your souls from your bodies…you won't win this hehe." The Host said as he continues to walk as Luna runs toward Frost and grabs his hand and picks him up.

"Holy crap your ass went flying man!' Spazz said as some gave a dirty shot at his face.

"Hey look if that was you man you wouldn't be saying shit so shut the fuck up you got that?" Lifty said as Shifty smiles and nods his head. Spazz then shuts his mouth as Mime didn't say anything as he passes him as Spazz grabs the back of his collar.

"Hey clown you haven't said much of anything as you been acting very quite weird. Is something wrong?" Spazz said as Mime started to sweat and didn't know what to say.

"Uh…uh...uh I don't know what you're talking about I'm fine I just really speak to anyone here that much ok?" Mime said backing up and hitting Toothy by accident as the detonator drops to the ground as he looks down with the others as the Host who saw it puts his back on the wall and didn't say anything but only smile as he knew trouble was about to come. Pippy picking it up looks at it for a bit then at Mime and Chunky and Arrow who is next to them.

"What is this old chum?" Pippy said to Chunky who observes it.

"Well I have to say it's a bomb detonator…which means that Mime was trying to…" Chunky said as he trailed off and looks at Mime as others were surprised to figure out what Chunky was saying as Spazz shake his head.

"See like I said I never trust clowns and you…. I knew you were behind something." Spazz said crossing his arms as Mime started backing up.

"Look guys I didn't want to do this alright I was set up like you guys did…" Mime said as Spazz got mad.

"Shut the hell up ok? You were planning to kill us so you can win ok? You are just a big ass traitor." Spazz said as Shifty hits the back of his head.

"Hey maybe he's telling the truth as someone could have put it close to him and put it somewhere in his clothing or threaten him so the real traitor could get away ok?" Shifty said as Ruffels walked up to him.

"Like you guys? Since I seen you jacking our stuff from day one as you guys can't be trusted either so shut your mouth got it?" Ruffels said as Frost told them to all shut up.

"Look we'll settle this in voting and see which person is going to pay the price ok?" Frost said as mostly everyone nodded except Cobalt and Spazz who ignored and had his arms crossed as Aurora gives him an angry glance as he puts his arm down.

"Fine…it's time to vote then." Spazz said as The Host walks off to where they saw Phoenix, Rager, DJ Shifty, and Oscar walking up next to them as The Host walks up to the stand as he pulls out freshly made smores as he looks at DJ Shifty, Oscar, Rager, and Phoenix.

"Alright where are my wrenches? Its fun throwing them at these people it makes me laugh." The Host said as Oscar and DJ Shifty laughed.

"Uh we did it since they deserve a treat and Phoenix made them so they taste real good." DJ Shifty said as The Host rolled his eyes and then looks at the sixteen contestants.

"Alright it's time to vote for the ones you hate except Cobalt whose safe….once again. Well walk to the voting booth and put the name down and come back here and blah blah blah you know the rest." The Host said as Flaky said as she walks toward the voting booth and grabs the pen and writes a name down and puts the paper up showing Mime's name on it.

"I don't know either to trust you Mime but you're a real good friend I'm sorry but I have no choice for now. Good luck in the future with your cousin up there. Good bye." Flaky said putting the paper inside the jar as Beat walks up as he grabs the pen and looks at the camera.

"You know I never speak much in this show but I'm happy to be an underdog as I'm here in the final sixteen and I thought I was going to be dead in the beginning I'm happy about it. Well anyway I vote for Spazz since he could be doing something like this later on so no hard feelings for ya loser." Beat said as he folds the paper and puts it in as Aurora goes and votes as Cobalt walks up as he laughs

"I already know who I'm voting for…that asshole Frost since I can get an advantage later in the game as Flaky and Disco will be easy to get rid of once the strong people are gone. So good bye Frost I'll be seeing you in hell." Cobalt said as he folds the paper in half and puts it in the jar as Arrow goes up with a pissed face and votes for Cobalt.

"Look I don't care if that ungrateful shit is immune and I wasted a vote but he needs to go to hell. I want to see him die in a painful death. So that's who I'm voting for and peace to all you authors and watchers out there." Arrow said as he puts the paper in the jar and leaves as Chunky walks up and pushes his glasses up to his face as he writes Mime's name down and puts the paper up.

"I'm sorry Mime but if you're a traitor you have to go. And I have to win this." Chunky said as he puts the paper in as Pippy went and vote as she left went Ruffels, Shifty, Lifty, and Luna as they went and vote as Disco bear went up and vote as he puts the paper in and sits down as Toothy walks up and looks at the camera.

"Hey authors of the world look I know you guys seem to hate me still for all the crap I did in the first season but the past is the past as this is the future. As I already know who to vote for….Frost as I have still a rivalry against him so nothing at all but that's who I'm voting for." Toothy said as he puts the paper in the jar as Frost went up and wrote Spazz's name down as he looks at the camera.

"I had enough of your crap since you accuse everybody of everything as everybody already seems to hate you maybe your family and friends even hate you. Well I'm voting for you because I have a prediction that maybe you put the detonator with Mime and try to get away will not this time bitch." Frost said as he puts the paper in the jar as then Aurora went up and voted to leave Spazz and Mime to vote as Mime went up.

"I'm voting for Spazz since all he knows how to do is treat me like shit as he needs to go now! I can't wait for him to die today." Mime said as he laughs softly and puts the paper in as Spazz went up and pushes Mime down to the ground as he walks up to the booth as he grabs the camera and puts it down and wrote Mime's name in big words as he folds it and puts it in the jar as he looks at the camera.

"Yeah assholes I'm voting this ass since I know he's nothing but a dang traitor and a loser who can't do anything in this game. He needs to go already along with Beat who is lazy and those raccoon brothers and a lot of other people. Well anyway that's who I'm voting and I'll win this game as you guys will be screaming my name as I cheered and party my ass off." Spazz said as he smiles and walks back and sits down as The Host smiles as Oscar goes off and gets the jar and gives it to The Host as he opens it and starts reading the names as then he puts the paper in the jar and then picks up the plate.

"Well the ones who don't have votes are…

_Arrow_

_Aurora_

_Flaky_

_Lifty_

_Luna_

_Pippy_

_Ruffels_

_And…_

…_Toothy_

The eight contestants get smores as the other eight looked at each other as they receive votes.

"Well next go to who have only one vote but safe… and they are…

_Beat_

_Chunky_

_Disco Bear_

_And_

_Shifty_

The four caught theirs as Spazz, Mime, Cobalt, and Frost were the last ones who didn't get any smores as Spazz looks at them with a smile as Mime was nervous as Frost was holding Luna's hand as Cobalt didn't care as he knew he was safe. The Next one that is safe is….

_Cobalt!!_

Cobalt smiles as he catches his smore as Frost and Luna hugged each other as Spazz starts sweating as Mime starts biting his nails.

"Ooh I see suspense is adding up as the next one to be safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Frost!!_

Frost happy gets his smore as he hugs Luna and kisses her on the lips as they watch Spazz and Mime the final two as then Spazz who was scared then smiles evilly as The host then picks up the last smore and then looks at the last two as then he smiles.

"The last smore goes too…." The Host said as Spazz puts his hands on his face as Mime covered his as The Host was about to announce the last person.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Mime!!!_

Mime looking up was surprised to hear his named called as Spazz with a surprised face looked at Mime getting up as he walked up to the host to get his smore.

"No!! It's impossible! I was supposed to be safe from tonight not this traitor! It can't be true!!!" Spazz yelled out as The Host looks at him.

"Well yeah that's true so that's why your safe instead of Mime since he has the most votes which is a surprised as this is the second time your voted off in a vote off so mime I guess this means you must go." The Host said as Mime fell through a trap door and then got sliced to death by a bunch of wires as guts and body parts were scattered around the floor as the door closes up and then Spazz got his smore and ate it as some of the other people sitting down looking at Spazz and Cobalt as The Host, Oscar, Phoenix, DJ Shifty, and Rager with serious faces started disappearing as they were then gone.

"Where did they go?" Luna asked as the others didn't know what to say as then they got up to where they walked outside to see the sitcom going on…

"Hey Knights in shining armor now it's time for some training as you guys are now going to be doing the knight challenge as you must go through those two big doors as now the challenge is now begun. So move it!!" The Host said as they walked toward the two big doors as then they opened it to see a bunch of horses as they were armor and swords and other equipment as then they looked at each other as they knew what is going to happen.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's all for now and now were down to fifteen Getawayers now….and they are…**

**Flaky, Spazz, Frost, Luna, Chunky, Pippy, Cobalt, Aurora, Arrow, Beat, Disco Bear, Lifty, Toothy, Shifty, and Ruffels as they are now closer to the finals so who is going to win? Is Spazz continued to be an asshole? Is DeadLiving's other Oc's continued to hate on Spazz? Is Cobalt finally going to get killed by Frost, Disco bear, or fall into one of the host's traps? Find out soon on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**16****th**** Place: Mime**

**Status: Dead**

**C.O.D: Slice into pieces by wires.**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway 2:**

**In the sunset of day, to dark of night, as the contestants must face their way to save a princess…**

**Spazz: *Running from the dragon as its shooting flames down* This is bull shit!**

**Beat: *Hitting Cobalt whose wearing a knight helmet as Beat is slamming on it with his sword.***

**Cobalt: Get off!!**

**Chunky: *Hiding with Arrow behind a fake building as Chunky is crouch down covering his head and scared as hell as Arrow looking down at him.***

**Arrow: Dude there's nothing bad going to happen *Gets poked with a sharp finger as Arrow is scared as he turns and looks up to see the big dragon roaring in their faces as Arrow and Chunky pissing themselves* Ok I was wrong.**

**Flaky: *In a princess costume as her hair is being pulled by Cobalt and Spazz who are laughing as Frost slams their heads together.* Thanks Frost!**

**Cobalt: Ass!**

**Lifty/Shifty: *Breaking in the castle to see loads of money as their eyes become money signs as they drool***

**Aurora: Oh god this is awesome were rich!!**

**The Host: Or are they?**

**Find out what happens next on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**Ch.18: A Knights Tale**

**Ch.19: A Knights Tale Part 2**

**Ch.20: The Theme Park of Hell**

**Ch.21: The Theme Park Of Hell Part 2**

**Ch.22: Blast of the Paint**

**And other chapters later on…well good bye everyone and I'll see you guy soon so I'll return soon with another chapter soon. Read and Review and also check out the poll that is been place in my account and vote to see who is your favorite Villain in the Paradise Getaway series and if you want them to be the major Villain for the third one then say it. And if you guys have any requests for the show ask also so that's it for the information as the Trailer is also done and will be uploaded once the Special is completed. Well This Is DeepDarkDebt09 Signing out of another glorious chapter good night.**


	18. A Knights Tale

**Hey everybody what's up as I must said I'm surprised to only get two reviews and you know what I really would like to thank them. I give special credit to Deadliving and Arrow363 for reviewing and DJ Shifty for the mansion challenge and for reviewing also so anyway here's another chapter of Paradise Getaway and I'll be starting on Deep Darkness so don't think I'll leave it behind. Anyway so it's time for another chapter of Paradise Getaway so enjoy.**

**Ch.18 A Knights Tale**

The opening starts up where The Host is in back of the building with knight equipment on as he raises a sword.

"Huzzah! Welcome my friends to another episode of Paradise Getaway as now we have made it to the halfway mark and those characters that have fought hard, be brave, and made their way through this game to win as they seem to be the majority favorites of many authors and fans out there. And some that are really hated by. Now let's see our favorite fifteen Knights shall we?" The Host said as then it shows the Contestants and what they have done through the game and some things that the authors didn't read in the chapters.

Flaky! (Showing Flaky being thrown out of the van as she is dodging through the flying pieces thrown in the air, racing in the car, dodging spiked dodge balls, running from the mutants, battling Mutant Dark Hollow, and voting in the booth)

Arrow! (Showing Arrow in between Tali and Chunky, escaping the destruction of the weather, fighting The Driver, Dodging the acid ball, racing alongside with Rager, smiling at Evil Flippy's death, fighting against the mutants, having a rivalry with Cobalt after Rager's death, with Frost as they went against Dark Hollow in the bomb defusing challenge, and voting off Cobalt)

Aurora! (Showing Aurora getting spanked by Spazz who makes an angry face, moving out of the way with the things hitting the others, pulling out her Katana and going against the driver, Dodging a couple dodge balls, racing in her stylist car as it gets destroyed later on, slashing a couple of mutants with her new upgraded Katana, With Frost, Flaky, Luna, and Arrow with others on the roof as Dark Hollow gets in as she fights along with the others, surviving her death from Cobalt as Spotty takes the death instead, and voting in the booth, and shown slicing a bunch of dummies, and throwing her katana at targets.)

Beat! (Shown with Lifty and Shifty, jacking from the contestants, helping the others pushing Cro-Marmot, fighting the driver, and not talking in most of the challenges, with the others in the Idol challenge shooting some of the mutants, talking in the voting booth and voting.)

Chunky! (Showing courage with the others, talking with Pippy, screaming in the destruction challenge, talking to Sniffles about escaping the place, fainting while meeting with Mutation Hollow, crying, almost getting killed by Evil Flippy in the driving challenge, and voting in the booth)

Cobalt! (Shows him with the other new contestants, glaring at Evil Flippy, killing soldiers, being sneaky, killing a bunch of the contestants in Doomball, planning on evil things, racing to the finish line voting off Evil Flippy as he goes to his doom, killing Rager, going against Disco Bear after killing Spotty, having a huge rivalry with Frost and others, sneaking away as the others went against Dark Hollow, voting for Frost, him laughing as others go through pain, Cobalt standing there with his cape flying in the air)

Disco Bear! (Shows him hitting the roof, holding hands with Spotty in the ride into the building helping each other in disaster challenge, acting cool, flirting with the other girls as he looks at Spotty who's pissed, driving, doing Thriller with the mutants, in the hospital as they see Rager and Sparky killed, going against Dark Hollow with others, mourning over Spotty's death, rage with Cobalt, beating up Cobalt, voting in the booth, and dancing and showing off to others)

Frost! (Showing him on the motorcycle as he observed it, reuniting with Luna, driving, having a rivalry with Cobalt, fighting against Mutants, giving others weapons, in the hospital, looking at documents and letters of the season and the character list, going against Dark Hollow, saving Pippy and Spazz's life's, killing Dark Hollow, Throwing an ice ball at Cobalt, in the transportation vehicle with the others, being thrown back by the Host, holding Luna's hand during the elimination, voting for Spazz, Kissing Luna)

Lifty! (Showing Lifty walking up to Beat with Shifty in Day 1 of the season, stealing from Toothy, going through the disaster challenge, first meeting with the driver, going through pain in the challenge, dodging some of the balls in the game, stealing car parts from Arrow and Rager's in the racing challenge, driving and laughing as they lose their car, running from the mutants, getting weapons from the truck, stealing from DJ and Phoenix's pockets (Which is a deleted scene), in the hospital with the others, fighting against Dark Hollow, taking the Idol, voting in the booth)

Luna! (Showing her with Spotty, Flaky, and Sparky, being harassed by Spazz, facing against the driver, seeing Frost on the motorcycle, riding with Frost on the bike, standing next to Frost in the next couple of challenges, holding Frost's hand, kissing Frost)

Pippy, Ruffels, and Shifty (Did mostly what all the others here did)

Spazz! (Being an ass on the first day, checking out the girls, Hating Mime with a passion, pushing Ruffels out the way sliding under the wreckage flying at him, dodging the driver's attacks, not caring about the others except himself, hitting others while driving, almost killing Arrow in the driving challenge, Finding the Idol, laughing, fighting against the mutants, showing off, in the hospital with the others, planning on killing Mime, Going against Dark Hollow, thanking Frost for saving him, pissing off Frost, talking about himself in the voting booth and voting for Mime, surprised as Mime got the last smore, but then getting it instead.)

"And Toothy who also did some crap like the others…Now it's time for them to compete in this knight challenge now let's see how they are doing." The Host said as he walks in to where the fifteen contestants are sleeping in their beds as The Host pulls out an air horn and pushes the button as the loud sound came out waking them from their sleep as Aurora grabs her Katana and throws at The Host as then The Host very quickly grabs it with his hand as Aurora gasps. The Host throws the katana up in the air and grabs it at the handle and walks up to Aurora and gives it to her.

"I believe this is yours…." The Host said as Aurora takes it as he goes to the middle of the room and looks the gang.

"Well I should say congrats to all you guys and welcome to the halfway mark as you guys should be happy that right now since you guys like helping each other most of the time but now this time you cannot help each other in the challenges unless you are in a team. If you help somebody else you will be automatically killed just along with the rule if you don't compete in any challenges you'll die also so now that's intact you guys will only help yourselves. You can be close to each other but not helping so fight to win the game which I know Spazz and Cobalt have that right?" The Host said as Cobalt and Spazz smiled at each other.

"In the sunset of day to the darkness of night you guys must save a princess which will be fan favorite Flaky who will be at the top of the castle where the fire breathing dragon will be so do you know what you guys must do as the rest will be having armor and swords and go to the castle to save the princess but first you must walk the bridge of honest, get past through the wicked woods, and then walk to you reach where lava is as rocks are sticking out and must get to the other side where the princess is at. So get ready and as for Flaky…." The Host said as two workers dashed out and grabbed Flaky as she screams for help as Frost, Aurora, Pippy, Beat, Disco bear, and Toothy running up only for The Host dashing toward them hitting them as he kicks Toothy back and grabbing Pippy's hands and spins and slams Pippy to the floor as Disco Bear lands a punch only for The Host to grab it and throws him to the wall as Aurora punches The Host in the face as he turns to get slice in the face to see blood coming down his face as he smiles.

"Ahh you seen to have give me another place to stitch as it already happens to me already." The Host said showing the other stitch on his left eye as he runs grabs her and throws her through the window as Then The Host looks at Frost and Beat who are left as he dashes and punches Beat in the face as he spins and kicks Frost in the face and then dashes and flash kicks him as he falls to the ground to where the Host back flips and then stops as he smiles.

"So you guys want more or what? Ok then so get your lazy asses up and meet me outside ok?" The Host said as The contestants looked at each other as then it switches to where they walk outside to see equipment, armor, swords, shields, and other stuff as The Host walks up to them and smiles.

"Well as you know Flaky is now in the castle waiting for you guys so you must wear this armor to protect you from any danger ahead as I heard that more than one dragon will come to attack so I will be a pain as you'll be seeing others in the future of the challenge. So hurry up now!" The Host said as The fourteen knights went to their selections as Cobalt tried on the body section armor as he puts the knee caps and then the boots as he takes the long sword as he puts the Helmet on to where Arrow laughed and grabbed a sword of his own and walks up slowly and starts smashing the sword on the helmet as Cobalt starts yelling and screaming as the loud banging started hurting his ears as Cobalt grabs Arrow by his neck and throws him to the ground.

"You ass!" Cobalt said as Beat jumps on Cobalt's back and starts' doing the same as Cobalt was getting more pissed.

"Get Off!!!" Cobalt yelled as he grabbed Beat from behind and throws him to the ground as he takes the helmet off and throws it at Beat which hits him in the face. Aurora puts on her armor as she takes her katana with her instead of the sword as the others put their equipment on as they had their weapons on and some to most armor on as Spazz the only thing he wore was a helmet, knee and arm pads of armor and had a giant shield with a sword as he looks at the rest who are almost done as then they heard a roar as the ground started shaking and rumbling as The Host looks at them and not even moving as a couple of more minutes nothing happen.

"I guess this means that one of the dragons has arrive…" The Host said as the fourteen knights looked at him as Ruffels looks at him to see nothing has come to them.

'But where is the damn dragon? I don't even see him anywhere!" Ruffels said as The Host smiles.

"What are you smiling about? Really where's the Dragon? Show me where the dragon is!" Ruffels said as The Host looks at him as he laughs softly.

"Oh Ruffels he already has arrive to eat you and the others right now." The Host said as Ruffels was confused for a bit.

"What do you….?" Ruffels could say as then the dragon went down and grabs him with his mouth and bites down on Ruffels as blood starts gushing out of his stomach and mouth as he starts screaming.

"Help me!!!" Ruffels yelled as then the dragon throws him into the air and then bites down his top half and rips him in half as his bottom torso hits the ground as the dragon roars as the group starts screaming except Cobalt who laughed at Ruffels who was dead as The Dragon hits the ground shaking it as some of knights fall to the ground as the dragon put its head down to look at its prey as Chunky gets up and runs off in a speed of light as Pippy and Arrow ran after him as Spazz ran off as well along with Lifty, Shifty, Cobalt, and others as the dragon ran after them walking over The Host as he turns and backs up a bit as DJ Shifty, Ragerthewarvet, and Phoenix there watching the dragon going after them as they spread about and hid to find a way to fight the dragon.

"DJ I want you to turn the armor cameras and helmet cameras on so I know if they are helping each other because once they are done they will die….so do it." The Host said as DJ pushes the button as he looks down as he didn't want to kill them. Buffy who has reached to the warehouse sees the big dragon going after them.

"Sir should we destroy it and breached into the building?" The officer said as Buffy looks at him.

"No not yet because I know those survivors have heart and courage in them as I know they can beat the dragon." Buffy said as the group starts running off as Chunky, Pippy, and Arrow running off as the dragon starts hitting the buildings as then Spazz who was running saw the dragon breathe down fire where Spazz is at as he continues to run faster from the dragon's flames.

"This is Bullshit!!!" Spazz said as he continues to run where Arrow grabs Pippy and Chunky by the back of their necks and busts in through a door inside a building and throws them inside as he slams the door to start breathing heavily.

"Is everyone alright?" Arrow said as he looks up to see that the rest of the house wasn't there as it was just a set.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Arrow said as then they heard another roar as Arrow, Pippy, and Chunky going up to the window as the dragon passes them by as Chunky starts breathing in and out heavily as Pippy covers his mouth. Then Chunky gets down and covers his head and scared as hell to which Arrow looked down at him.

"Dude there's nothing bad going to happen…."Arrow could say as he gets poked from behind as Arrow becomes scared and turns around to see the building destroyed and the dragon up in their faces as then starts roaring. Chunky and Arrow starts pissing themselves as Arrow put his finger up.

"Ok I was wrong." Arrow said as they start running off with the dragon after them. Cobalt walking sees the dragon shooting fire at the trio to which Cobalt laughs and goes after them with blades coming out of his wrists and starts running toward the dragon and aim at the tail to grab on. Then at the moment jumps in the air and grabs the tail and clenches to which then starts climbing toward the head.

Spazz walking down the road with his out watching for any dragon coming his way so he can stop the evil being. Then Lifty, Shifty, and Toothy running down where they meet Spazz who raise the sword quickly at them to which they stop in front of the sword.

"Whoa Spazz calm down man it's us." Toothy said putting his hands up as Spazz puts the sword down and walks past them.

"Geez what a dick." Toothy said as they continued off with their journey. Cobalt continues to climb the dragon as he reaches to the neck of the dragon and pulls the sword out and puts it to his mouth and clenches on it with his teeth as he continues to climb the dragon to the top of the head. Chunky, Pippy, and Arrow continue to run as Pippy was hit by the dragon's hand as Pippy flies through the buildings as she hits the floor as she didn't move with blood coming out of her mouth as she tried to get up but then stops moving.

"Oh bloody hell I hate this game a lot…." Pippy said as the dragon continues to go after Chunky and Arrow as Arrow began to run faster and starts leaving Chunky behind. Chunky tries to run faster but couldn't as he starts to run out of energy as he couldn't breathe and then trips on a rock and hits the ground as he loses his glasses.

"Arrow! Help me!!" Chunky said as Arrow stops in his tracks to see Chunky looking at him with his hand up as Arrow starts to go back he remembers The Host's warning.

"If you help anyone you'll die automatically." The Host said in his thoughts as Arrow puts his hands on his head as he starts to think it over.

"If I help him I die….if I don't I can go on but let Chunky die…I don't know what to do…" Arrow said as Cobalt reaches the head. Cobalt takes the sword out from his mouth and then raises it and impales it inside the dragon's head as it goes inside and into the brain to which then started bleeding as then kills the dragon. The Dragon roars in pain as it starts moving around trying to reach Cobalt but failed and then stops moving as the body shuts down and then collapses to the ground, missing Chunky by inches which scared the koala.

"I have the power!!!" Cobalt yelled pulling the sword out of the dragon and jumps off and looks at Chunky and Arrow for a couple of seconds and walks off leaving them there and not even caring.

"Dude I can't believe you didn't help me!" Chunky said as he got pissed at Arrow who didn't have time to argue back.

"Look I couldn't help you alright! If I did I would had died man and there could have been a possibility of the both of us to die if I would have help you. So how about you shut up and lets go to that bridge already." Arrow said as he ran toward the bridge as Cobalt and others were doing the same thing as The Host smiled and was at the bridge were an evil creature was hiding in the depths of the shadows as the red eyes were glowing with sharp claws as it looks up.

"Ahh….they won't pass…I'll make sure they won't hahahahaha!!!!" The creature said as the thirteen contestants walked up to The Host.

"Ahh I see you made it to the Bridge of Honest as you must walk along this bridge but you'll be facing something that is down there….so get ready for the bridge gnome." The Host said as the knights looked at each other and started laughing.

"A Gnome?! You got to be kidding me." Aurora said as the gnome jumps out as the claws became more sharpen as it was infected and looks at them as the body had black goop and started walking toward them.

"Have fun" The Host said walking away as drool was coming down from the gnome as the other arm was a sharp blade and smiles.

"Well I guess I'll be having some food tonight then." The Gnome said as The Knights get ready to fight the gnome.

To Be Continued….

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. And I'm sorry to Razzles for the death of Ruffles he made it to the merge and the first in the merge to go. Now were down to fourteen contestants. Who will be the next to go? Who will win and save Flaky? Will Spazz die by the might dragon and be right by DeadLiving's Oc's? And Will Pippy can last long in the challenge with her injuries from the attack of the dragon? Find out all these questions to be answer in Paradise Getaway 2!**

**15****th**** Place: Ruffels**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Torn in half by the first dragon and eaten alive.**

**14/30 Remain**

**Who do you think will win?**

**Flaky, Aurora, Beat, Arrow, Chunky, Cobalt, Frost, Toothy, Spazz, Shifty, Lifty, Pippy, Luna, or Disco Bear? Answer in a review if you like so I'll see you guys later with a Deep Darkness chapter. And sorry if I'm updating this story…because I'm trying to have this season finish so I can start on Nightfall which is almost done too and Deep Darkness so I can start Season 3 and then I can start on the other stories and start on my first romance one chapter with Cuddles and Giggles which they star in from a song Called A Little Piece of Heaven from Avenged Sevenfold which is like a horror romance song so I'm going to need like only five Oc's who appear at a wedding scene that's all. So if you have anything to say go ahead. Well this is DDD09 signing out for now.**


	19. A Knights Tale Part 2

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Paradise Getaway as now were down to our fourteen contestants and I want to say thank you guys for making this series a success. I have past my first story reviews and awesomeness. So you guys deserve a big thanks so without any further ado the next chapter of Paradise Getaway. And also I already have everything set out and who will win on this season and on the third season so yeah I'm a step ahead on everything.**

**Ch.19 A Knights Tale Part 2**

The gnome with its sharp claws rushing over toward the contestants as they dodge the attack as Aurora spins her katana and grabs the end of the blade and then throws it as the gnome turns and jumps over the katana and grabs the handle and throws it back at Aurora who then moves out of the way piercing into the tree. The gnome running toward as Frost freezes the floor as the gnome runs on it to only slip and fall right back into the big hole and then smashes into the hole not moving as the knights looked down and then at each other as Spazz and Cobalt had a head start toward the castle as then the rest went after them.

"Hurry up you loser they're catching up to us!" Cobalt yelled as Spazz gets mad.

"How with this entire metal on me?" Spazz yelled as Cobalt tears off most of the metal as Spazz continued to run but faster this time as they were reaching to the wicked woods of horror as they went inside as the others who caught up looked at the forest as Chunky didn't want to go in as they heard screams, laughter, and animal sounds, and roars inside.

"I'm not going in man." Chunky said as Aurora who was kicking the wood off of her Katana looks at Chunky.

"Look koala we have to get in there now because if you don't you'll die automatically for not completing the challenge. So what's your choice?" Aurora said as Chunky started thinking about it.

"Um I'm going to stay because I aint going….Ahh!" Chunky said as Aurora grabs his hand and drags him inside the forest as the others went inside

Frost, Luna, Pippy still in pain, Chunky dragged by Aurora, Arrow, Beat, Spazz who is still running with Cobalt, Flaky still waiting at the castle, Disco Bear, Shifty, and Lifty with Toothy behind them as the knights looking for the two traitors as then they saw shadows dashing by through the trees as then Aurora took her katana out as alone with others as their swords were gleaming and bright due to being clean. They continued to walk slowly as a shadow places a hand on the tree to get a better look of the knights.

"Ahh I see they have arrived just as the leader has instructed" The creature said as it falls back into the darkness and continues to follow the knights as they continue to search around. Cobalt and Spazz running through the forest jumps over the large logs and over muck and quicksand as they run out of the forest and straight toward the lave area as the heat went to their faces as they begin to sweat quickly.

"No I see where this is going…the host wants up to be defenseless against the dragon so we can die." Spazz said as Cobalt looks at him with a twisted face as he thought of a plan to get rid of Spazz. The knights slicing through the branches as they see a shadow figure sitting there making something. Arrow, Beat, and Luna walking toward the figure as Beat places his hand on the creature as it growls and bits down on Beat's hand as he screams in pain. The figure whipped out claws and slashes Beat's throat to which blood begins to gush out as two more shadow figures impale sharp spears through Beat's body as Lifty and Shifty scared takes out there swords and slices the shadow figure on the floor's head off as they went to the other two to kill them but it was too late as Beat was taken inside of the woods with blood gushing out as Lifty and Shifty grab Beat's legs and they start pulling him as the two figures grabbed Beat's arms and began to pull. Aurora picking up Beat's sword impaled it through the shadow figures skull killing it as then more came with more weapons as the others ran off as more grabbed on to Beat and Lifty and Shifty continued to pull but only ripped off Beat's legs as Beat screams in pain as the shadow figures dug their hands inside Beats stomach and ripped off his arms to eat as guts and intestines were spread as then they dismembered him with his head ripped clean as Lifty, Shifty, and Aurora ran off as they heard laughing.

"I can't believe it man they killed him! They killed Beat!" Lifty said as Shifty continues to run as more begin to pop out throwing spears and axes as they hit the ground and trees as then one threw it into the air as it flies it impales it straight into Lifty's back with Blood gushing out of his mouth as Shifty picks him up and then they walked out of the woods and straight to where everyone else is at as Lifty screams in pain as Shifty pulls on the axe.

"Stop man! It hurts! AHHH!" Lifty yelled as Shifty rips the axe off of Lifty's back. The Host watching Shifty helping his brother as he smiles as he already knew what to do.

"Well just like I said I knew somebody was going to do it. I have something stored for you Shifty once you get back here since you broke my rule." The Host said walking from the cameras as then it goes back to the twelve Knights walking toward the lava as rocks were floating which made a path for them to get by.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" Cobalt said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"How about you since you ask?" Frost said as Cobalt growls and grabs him.

"No but I know you will." Cobalt said as he runs and throws Frost in the air as Luna runs but Cobalt stops her.

"Frost!" Luna screams as Frost makes a freezing road as he leads himself to the other side as he waves to Cobalt who growls.

"See you assholes later." Cobalt said jumping on the rocks as the others begin to do it as well except Lifty who needed a bit of help. Cobalt jumps on to the ice and slides down to the other exit as Frost punches him as he gets off the slide and smashes into the ground. Frost pissed as then the others start jumping on the rocks as then everything starts shaking as then a lava monster blasts out of the lava as it roars sending the rocks to other places as the rest start jumping to other rocks as Chunky flies to the other side hanging on to the tree as the lava monster looks at the knights jumping on the rocks as it hits the lava sending it toward the others as they continue to jump faster as then the lava monster picks up some rocks and fuses it with lava as then moves to where all eight knights are as it roars and sends the rock down on them as Frost becomes shocked.

"Luna no!" Frost yells as the rock smashes on to them sending them to different places around the lava as Arrow smashes onto a rock as his left foot lands on the lava as it begins to burn melting his skin as Arrow screams in pain and gets his foot out and jumps to the other rocks as Pippy hits the ground along with Spazz who lands on Cobalt and Luna onto Frost's arms.

"Thanks Frost." Luna said kissing Frost on the lips as she got to her feet as Toothy hits the tree and begins to fall down breaking a bunch of branches and hits the ground as the others are still on the rocks as Aurora, Lifty, Shifty, Arrow, and Disco Bear as they continued to jump on the rocks as the lava monster hits the lava with both of his hands as it sends the lava through different sides of the land as Aurora, Lifty, Shifty, Arrow, and Disco Bear hang on as the rocks hit the land The twelve Knights continued to walk as they were tired from what they went through the lava monster continued to roar.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?" Toothy yelled as the monster shut up as they continued on to where they saw Flaky at the window starring out all bored as then she saw the knights there as she waved at them.

"Guys over here hurry up before the…" Flaky said as then a giant roar comes in as the last dragon comes up on the castle looking down at the knights who begin to get ready to fight.

"Well I see you brave knights have made it and now this is the final round but you must slay me and rescue the princess if you want the drawbridge to come down and escape. So do you have any last words before you all die?" The Dragon said as the wings spread out flew in the air as the knights ready their weapons.

"Get ready to die dragon." Cobalt said as the dragon breath in as it blasts out fire spreading it over the forest burning it as the knights put their shields up blocking most of the fire out as then the dragon dashes above them with massive speeds sending them backward and then into the air the dragon looks down and smiles and dives down as the knights move out the way and the dragon lands on the ground as Spazz and Cobalt runs toward where Flaky is at as she threw the long rope of hair down as Spazz and Cobalt start to laugh as they grabbed and start to pull it down hard pulling on Flaky's head as she clutches to her head.

"OW! That hurt watch it ok?" Flaky said as Spazz and Cobalt continue on doing it as they are close to snapping Flaky's head off as Frost who was in between the two laughing smashes their heads together as they collapses to the ground. Frost begins to climb up to the wall as he aims at the dragon with his sword which then became ice and was more sharper as he steady's it for a bit as the dragon shoots fire on the ground and everywhere else as The Knights dodge out of the way as Aurora impales the Katana on the dragons tail to the ground and runs up to the dragons head and pulls her old classic out from the first day and starts stabbing it through the body.

"This…Is…For….screwing…up…..this….mission….for….us!" Aurora yelled as she impales the sword through the dragon's throat as she takes it out as the dragon head butts Aurora as she slides down the back and picks up her other Katana as Frost getting the aim throws the sword as in slow motion as then the sword impales the dragon's heart as the heart breaks and the blood starts filling up the chest as the dragon gives a painful roar as it backs up and walks up forward as then begins to fall forward as the knights begin to run toward the castle as the dragon hits the ground making cracks. Flaky and the others cheered except Cobalt and Spazz who are knocked out as then the drawbridge comes down as The Host was there smiling at them as Flaky was saved and brought to the ground as The Host clapped his hands as workers walked up to them.

"Bravo Bravo my fellow knights but I must say that one of you isn't not making it through here as you guys broke the rule of helping someone and they must now suffer the price." The Host said as he walk toward Lifty and Shifty as He dashes and punches Shifty in the face as He grabs Lifty by his neck and starts to choke him.

"Leave him alone!" Shifty yelled as a worker puts the gun to his face.

"Well Shifty if you insist…." The Host said as he impales his other hand through Lifty's chest as blood began to gush out as Lifty starts coughing and screaming as The Host begins to laugh as he rips out Lifty's heart and drops the lifeless body to the ground as Shifty with full of rage in his body grabs the gun away from the worker as he blasts the worker's head off and begins to shoot the others as he turns to the Host who was gone as Shifty begins to kill the others as he crushes a workers neck with his foot and then snapping another's neck as then he rips a worker's spinal cord as Shifty ran off looking for the host as the others ran after him.

"Shifty get back over here!" Aurora said as Shifty turns and looks at her.

"You need to leave me alone ok! He just killed my brother! And my cousin is dead also I'm not going to let my hatred wait any longer…he needs to die!" Shifty said as then the doors shut leaving everyone in the room as the intercom goes on.

"Well I see someone is going to cry…their hatred going to waste. Well continue to get mad but you won't kill me Shifty… Nobody will your all my puppets…you'll continue to suffer and feel pain like how everyone else feels. I'll be happy to see your tears and pain it only makes me stronger and will bring my job closer to rule this world." The Host said as Buffy opening the back door raising the gun as the other soldiers checking around as they heard the host talking.

"Sir is that…" The soldier said as Buffy shushes him.

"Well did you have any last words my puppets before you'll be going through hell once last time?" The Host said as Buffy breaks through the room where the host is at as the other officers coming in shooting the last bit of workers as The Host turns around to see Buffy smashing the gun in his face and grabbing his arm and sending him on the table smashing it as The Host was about to get up the officers surround them and aim their guns at the host. Buffy walks up to the microphone.

"Well guys I suggest you better be happy because you're all safe." Buffy said as Flaky and the others cheered as the officers' break down the doors as they walked up toward the twelve last remaining contestants as they were happy except Shifty and Cobalt who was pissed.

"Come with us…your safe now." The officer said as then everything becomes bright as they had more police surrounding the building as The Host being taken to the vehicle as an ambulance taking the twelve survivors to the hospital for treatment as Buffy with the chief talks to the other police officers.

"Well Buffy…I couldn't believe for escaping us and the other states that you have been trying to help find the real killer this whole time. And now he'll be going back where he belongs." The Officer said as he puts his hand up.

"Now your free Buffy your name is cleared." The officer said as Buffy shakes his hand as The Host smiling evilly as the ambulance drives off as then The Host begins move his hands under his body as the handcuffs were in front of him as then he unscrews the nails on the fence between him and the officer as then he begins to choke the officer as then the officer grabs the cuffs and begins to pull on it but fails as The Host pulls it even further crushing the throat as the officer is dead. The host grabbing the keys from the dead officer and release himself as he puts his body in the front and opens the door and pushes the cop out as he turns the car on and takes the 45 and taser with the extra clips as he shuts the door and smiles at Buffy who notices with the others as he drives off and going straight toward the ambulance as the officers begin to go back into their vehicles and turns it on as then each car begins to blow up as The Host laughs as he had a remote control as he had the bomb detonators on and continues to drive as Buffy got in with the last officers and drives off after the Host as then the chase was on…

To Be Continued… In The Theme Park of Hell

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter as now The contestants are now saved and will be going back to their own lives….or are they? Ha! Now let's see what's going to happen next? Will Buffy stop him or kill him for good? Who will win this season? And Will Shifty get his revenge? Find out soon on Paradise Getaway! I like to thank Meowth's Toon Dragon for letting me use Beat. Even though he did his best and has been an underdog he made it farther than a lot of other great Oc's in the game. So let's see how he does in the special.**

**14****th**** Place: Beat**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Dismembered from shadow figures.**

**13****th**** Place: Lifty**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Heart ripped out by The Host.**

**So now twelve are left in the game as now eight males remain and four females remain which is messed up I must say. Who will win the game? Will it be the girls? Or is it the guys? You guys must guess to see who is going to win it all! Is it….**

**Spazz?**

**Cobalt?**

**Shifty?**

**Chunky?**

**Arrow?**

**Disco Bear?**

**Toothy?**

**Frost?**

**Flaky?**

**Aurora?**

**Pippy?**

**Or**

**Luna?**

**Find out who is the next to die soon.**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway!**

**They thought they can escape but now hell has came upon them as everyone who can help is now dead or gone…(Shows the ambulance in a crash as the contestants dragged to the warehouse.)**

**But now they have some time for fun at the theme park…. (Shows rides, games, food, and shows.)**

**Of HELL…. (Shows the Host smiling as the contestants are on a rollercoaster as they are going through spins and loops as they go down seeing the ride broken as they are about to fall off.)**

**Shifty: I can't take this anymore!**

**The Host: This game is just beginning of your pain!**

**Flaky: My God were doomed…**

**Spazz: You see! I'm not going to die!**

**Toothy: Are you all out of your fucking minds!**

**Pippy: Oh man this is going to get a lot worse…**

**Cobalt: Game over….**

**(Showing them on the ride as it spins and Flaky vomiting on Spazz's face, then it switches The Haunted Ride Chunky being scared as he punches a ghost in the face as then it shows the group running from the Ferris Wheel that's been broken and trying to roll over them.)**

**Disco Bear: I had enough crap taken from you Cobalt time to die!**

**Luna: Frost this is the end for us.**

**Frost: Don't worry I'll always protect you till the end.**

**Find out what happens next soon on Paradise Getaway 2.**

**This is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out and will be seeing you with another chapter soon. Bye and Review if you like.**


	20. Theme Park of Hell Part 1

**Well I like to thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter of Paradise Getaway 2 and now here's the next one. Oh and thanks to whoever did a different sneak peek of Theme Park of Hell it was great. Anyway let's get on with this story shall we?**

**Ch.20 Theme Park of Hell**

The twelve survivors in the ambulance look at each other as Arrow in pain as the helper starts wrapping bandages around his leg.

"Don't worry son you'll be alright is that ok with you?" The Helper said as he finished wrapping his leg and goes around to check on the others to help there cuts, bruises, and anything that needs to be stop of the bleeding or anything that can risk dying. Cobalt looking at them just gave a mean dirty scowl as he didn't want to see their faces.

"I can't believe this! I was supposed to win this game! I wanted to get my revenge on all these people just like what the host told me to do but now it's corrupted by these idiot cops now I can't get my money and my vacation." Cobalt said to himself as he inspects the back of the ambulance for weapons or anything to make a distraction or a situation as then he saw a cop car chasing them in a fast speed as the others turned and look out of the window to see the car coming after them.

"Who the hell is that?" The Helper said as Flaky, Arrow, Cobalt (Smiling evilly), Spazz, Frost (Growling), Luna, Chunky, Pippy, Toothy, Aurora, Disco Bear, and Shifty who had their heads out seeing the Host driving with a sadistic face as then smashes the front caps straight into the back of the Ambulance as they are thrown back as the driver turns around.

"Hey what the hell is going on back there?" The Driver said as the ambulance continues to drive as The Host laughs as he smashes once more to the back sending them to the ground as The Host laughs and pulls out the .45 and smashes to the side of the ambulance making it to the side of the road. The Driver looking on the side-view mirror sees The Host coming out from the side as he aims it at the tires and blows out the first one which made the ambulance swerved as the contestants were screaming as then the host backs up and takes the shotgun out and shoots the double doors.

"Time to send these presents down the drain." The Host said shooting once more as the doors open sending things out of the ambulance as the contestants begin to hang on to whatever is close to them. The Host then shoots the other tire making it go down as sparks started going everywhere. The Host pulling out the shotgun aims it at Flaky as he pulls the trigger but misses the target as he is hit from behind as The Host turns to see Buffy driving from behind and begins to shoot at The Host.

"Not you again…" The Host said turning the car around with the gun out shooting and hitting the window and tires as Buffy starts cursing and the truck swerved out of the road and down the small hill and then smashes into the tree as Buffy hits the steering wheel and knocked out as the horn blared through the woods as The Host smashes into the side one last time as he shoots the third tire as The Driver turns to see the Host who looks at him.

"What the fuck…?" The Driver said as The Host Puts the shotgun in his face.

"Sorry to drop by but I'm here to finish the job." The Host said pulling the trigger as the head is blown to pieces as blood and brain chunks splattering everywhere as Flaky screams. The Ambulance then starts going off the road as Frost grabs it only to smash through the fence and turned to the side and spins throwing out the helper as his back breaks due to the impact onto the tree killing him. The Contestants screaming except Cobalt who laughs as Toothy looks at him and at everybody.

"Are you all out of your fucking minds?" Toothy yelled as the ambulance smashes into two trees as the ambulance breaks in two pieces as Toothy sent outside on impact as Toothy slams on to the ground as the others flew out as the ambulance continues to go down as everyone out looks at the ambulance which then smashes into more trees blowing up as pieces of the vehicle spread across the woods as the contestants getting up as they look at Toothy who walks up to them but only to see a flying tire heading straight toward him.

"Toothy look out!" Aurora screamed as Toothy looks at her.

"What…?" Toothy said as he turns to only get his face smashes by the tire splatting half of his body, killing Toothy as blood hit the contestants bodies as guts and body parts spread apart began to twitch as the host stops the car and walks up toward them with the guns.

"Get in because we're going back as to finish this game once…and for all. Now get inside before I kill you right here, right now." The Host said as the contestants looked at each other and started walking toward the car as the host gives a smirk and walks behind them. They get in the vehicle as most couldn't fit in but tried as some had to sit on top of each other. Aurora due to disgust sat on Spazz who was smiling in a perverted way as Flaky sat in the passenger seat with The Host putting the gun to her face as he uses his other hand to turn the car on and drive off back to the warehouse. The contestants not saying a word to each other as Cobalt smiles as he's going to finish the game off once and for all.

"So eleven of us ten more to go to getting that five million." Cobalt said to himself as The Host looks at them through the mirror to which they arrive at the warehouse. The Host gets out with the guns and opens the door and points at them.

"Well get out now and go toward the doors because we're starting our next challenge now since the carnival has finally arrive for your break so you guys want some fun or not?" The Host said to the contestants who didn't know what to say as Spazz cheered.

"Whoo! We get to have some fun!" Spazz yelled pushing Aurora out the way and gets out and runs toward the door. The Host then turns to the others.

"Well are you going to get out or what?" The Host said as they begin to walk out and begin to walk toward the double doors. The Host kicking them as they open told the contestants to get in as they sat down on the bleachers.

"So guys so sorry about my rude attitude but we must now finish we're we left off as now we have to continue in our Theme Park challenge as we are now getting closer to your million dollars so anyway today you're going to be riding four to five rides as they may go once more again at fast speeds this challenge is to basically survive all challenges without backing down or throwing up since you guys will play mini-games and eat before you go in your ride. The major rides are The Fast Disaster coaster which is what I told you guys in the vote off Mime died. Then is The Tornado Spin of Death as you guys will be strapped in as the ride will spin at maximum speed of 250 miles per hour…" The Host said as he went on to continue with Arrow next to Chunky whispered in his ears.

"Dude this guy is freaking trying to kill us man….what the hell is he on?" Arrow said as Chunky shrug.

"I don't know…maybe crack I think." Chunky said as The Host continues on.

"After that is The Pendulum of Hell as you guys will ride a ship that will go back and forth as you'll be sent high into the air where you can see anything from I say what? 60? 70 feet hey you can even see your own house from here I will say but sadly you won't be there unless you win. So after that is the basic Waterfall ride as you guys will be wet from all sides I'll give you that ride for fun and a break ride ok as a reward if you survive the first three. And last but not The Mega Drop! The new and improved of my own version as this ride will send you up to 650 feet as you'll be plummeting down in a very fast speed that you won't be able to see your own hands shaking as you'll be riding that four times. So any questions?" The Host said as the others looked at him with shocked faces as then Luna raised her hand.

"Uh I just wanted to say not to be rude though do you hate us or something? Because really why do we have to go through all of this? Really what did we do to deserve this huh?" Luna said as The Host looked at her.

"Because I like seeing you in pain and agony and it makes me laugh and the fans here want to see you go at it. And really I hate you guys with a passion as much you guys hate me but really I like you guys somewhere down deep inside but don't worry if you do good I'll give you guys a big dinner as for an reward how about that?" The Host said as everyone cheered.

"So are you guys going to do it or what?" The Host yelled as the contestants yelled back and run out to where they saw the carnival as they saw the rides, food, and mini-games with awesome prizes. The contestants were about to run until The Host came in their way.

"No not yet you have to ride the roller coaster first since you guys are going to be doomed first hehe….good luck everyone." The Host said as Then he walks up to the controls of the roller coaster which made the cart comes in which was two seated for everyone as they walk up and choose a seat and then the host looks up.

"Have a good ride since you'll be riding it twice and make sure not to fall off because some of our intern's rod it and they never appeared again so watch out for their bodies or anything weird ok? Bye!" The Host said as he slams on the go button sending them to their doom as it went off.

"They don't know what will happen to them heh." The Host said walking toward one of the benches to watch the ride go.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's all I can do for now sorry if this chapter kind of sucks or anything now that Toothy is dead and down to eleven people left who is going to die next? Will The Host give them the dinner they want? Will Cobalt stop being such a psycho? Find out soon on Paradise Getaway 2! Oh I will be doing a Paradise Getaway interview with all the contestants on all three seasons in Season 3 which are like Aftermaths so any questions you'll want to be ask will be ask by the two aftermath hosts that don't make it in season 3 so read and review and I'll see you guys next time.**

**12****th**** Place: Toothy**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Half of Body smash and crushed by a Flying tire from the Ambulance.**

**11/30 Remain**

**DDD09 Out**


	21. Theme Park of Hell Part 2

**Hey Everyone I'm here with another chapter of Paradise Getaway and I like to thank you guys for reviewing The Teaser and other stories that I'm working on now let's continue on with our fellow remaining contestants and see who is the next to be sent in a body bag.**

**Ch.21 Theme Park Of Hell Part 2**

The Rollercoaster speeding off send the contestants slamming onto their seats as then they were going fast like a bullet as it made a sharp turn slamming their bodies to the side of the cart. Disco slamming with Cobalt make the cart jerk a bit as one of the wheels begin to jerk off and hang out of the rail as the rollercoaster carts started to go up slow making the contestants heartbeat every five seconds.

"Oh man I have a feeling something bad is going to happpeeeeennnnn!" Arrow said as the rollercoaster went straight down and start making turns as then it went down on a ten foot drop as they went up and sent in another turn as then goes through the first loop as sparks started to fly but nobody couldn't hear it. As they went through the first loop another loop went as they went through eight more loops to where the wheel breaks off hitting Spazz in the face as he screams to see blood coming down his nose. The Host smiling pulls out a remote and spins it to where he presses it.

"Ha they aint going to last long for this ride." The Host said as then pieces of dynamite scattered on the ramps started beeping. Flaky and Aurora sitting in the front looked at each other as then explosions started to be made as pieces of the rollercoaster started falling and scattered everywhere hitting almost everything even the contestants as they started going down as a giant piece impales to the ground missing Frost and Luna by centimeters.

"Oh crap what the hell is The Host's Problem?" Frost yelled as then they went up as then they stop to see the big drop the host has mention. Due to the early explosion, one of the carts screws are gone except one which is loose as it can be broken at any minute. The Contestants began to sweat and some began to pray as Chunky holding onto Pippy who couldn't breathe.

"Ahh…Chunky let go of me!" Pippy said pushing Chunky off with the strength she had left to where then the coaster plummet down as Flaky screamed with Chunky as Spazz cheered with Cobalt making an ugly face as it continues to blow up behind them, making the cart jumps as then another explosion in the middle of the cart sends the screw into the air as the coaster is split in two making the other go faster starting to leave the others behind for the coaster to finish them off. Frost seeing the ride about to collapses uses his ice powers to grab on to the other half of the cart as then it works as a pieces slices Frost's Face leaving a cut on his face.

Oh Shit! That hurt!" Frost yelled as then another explosion is made as The Two carts were going straight toward it as the hole was big enough to finish them off.

"I have a feeling were not going to make it!" Flaky screamed as the others looked at her.

"Oh yes we are!" Arrow yelled as then the cart jumps the ramp as the other comes behind them a lit bit after as they go straight into the air. Fire going upward as the heat from the flames hitting their faces as the carts slam onto the rails to which then goes straight into a tunnel as they couldn't see what is going to happen next to them.

"Do any of you guys have any light so we can shine our way out of here!" Aurora said as they went down another drop and went up to see dynamite inside go off to have fire start surrounding the tunnel. The Contestants except Cobalt looked around as they saw light as they cheered but it soon was shorted with the fire spreading faster as it began to reach toward the end. The fire hits the rails making the cart go right through burning the wheels as the cart goes out from the tunnel with the fire blasting out from behind going after them as they went toward the end of the ride. The Host jumping out in excitement runs toward the almost destroyed rollercoaster ride and goes toward the railing to see them go down a small drop and make a stop as the safety contraptions went up and the contestants went out quickly to see the pieces of the rollercoaster smash into the two carts blowing them up as the group moves out the way as the rollercoaster falls on top of them as the smoke starts to surround them showing that if they are alive or not. The smoke and debris start to disappeared very slowly showing no sign of life anywhere except the Host who smiled as he stand there without a bruise as he turns and begins to look around, pulling things out for any of the contestants bodies. The Host who stops searching turns around and starts to leave the area only to get grabbed by his leg as The Host turns seeing Cobalt coming out with bruises and cuts on his body and clothes shred with blood coming down as he growled at the Host.

"Well I see you're still alive Cobalt I guess you should be happy about it huh?" The Host said showing his sharp white teeth as Cobalt in pain gave an evil glance at The Host.

"You bastard! Your dead! I'm going to kill you! I can't believe I was almost dead! And you don't even give a shit! You and I have planned this from the start that I Was going to be the last one to win this and that I wasn't going to be hurt or die but you fucking lied through your damn teeth!" Cobalt Yelled as he tried to hit The Host but The Host Using the palm of his hand slams it on Cobalt's Chest sending him backward and bashes through the gates breaking it in half Cobalt coughing out blood sees The Host's Arm glowing red as his head starts twitching side to side.

"You don't know who the hell….your messing with hehe." The Host said in a dark evil deep voice as he grabs Cobalt by his throat and picks him up in the air as he puts his other arm out as The Host starts to growl and give a low yell as he begins to laugh in a psycho manner as the arm starts to transform with his skin being torn and ripped along with his flesh and muscles as the fingers started becoming like claws as Frost and Aurora coming out from the destroyed rollercoaster saw The Host laughing as a spike blade rips through the Host's flesh as it shots out and expands the blades with the light shining down on it.

Witness the glorious beauty of power as you will fall along with others by my creation now feel my mutation blade arm finish you off." The Host said as he throws Cobalt to the ground as he looks back with a smile and then jumps up in the air and starts to plummet to the ground as Frost Freezes The Host who breaks through the ice where Frost kicks The Host in the chest as Aurora dashes and punches The Host straight in the face where the host hits the floor swiping most of the rollercoaster pieces revealing Flaky, Arrow, and Luna groaning as they look up to see the host growling at them.

"Ok that is enough your going on the next ride now! I'll make your lives a living hell!" The Host yelled as he begins to throw pieces around finding the others and they were picked up and thrown into the group as The Host's Mutated Blade Arm went back to his normal hand as he cracked his fist with his eyes becoming red and walks after them. They See The Tornado Spin of Death with Designs of Fire tornadoes destroying lands and everything flying with fire covering of mostly what's happening as The Host presses a button opening the latch and lifting the handle bars as The eleven contestants went in and put the handle bars down where The Host started closing them and when he walks up to Frost, Cobalt, and Aurora he presses Frost's Handle bars down tightly making Frost gasp.

"Look Frost you should be happy that you survived my first season but now I'll make sure you don't life for another good luck because you may never know who is going to die next…it could be anyone…maybe Luna hehe. I Know she's your weakness Frost your nothing without her…you wouldn't want to see her go through all that pain once more don't you?" The Host said locking him as Frost tries to attack him.

"If you even lay a damn finger on her I'll kill you got that?" Frost yelled which made the Host laughed as He Locks Cobalt's Handle bars in and lands a punch in his face.

"You think killing me is going to do anything to me huh?" The Host said as Aurora gets out of her bars as she was about to attack The Host disappears quickly as he dashes very quickly and kicks her toward the hard wall as he uses his hand and slams it to the wall holding her head as he looks at Cobalt.

"So do you have any last thoughts before you see your death Cobalt since your pathetic even your worthless piece of shit of what you call a father." The Host said as Cobalt yells and becomes very piss.

"Don't you dare call my father worthless he's the best than your sorry ass. He taught me everything he knows." Cobalt said as The Host looks at him.

"From me Cobalt from Me don't you fucking get it? Everything I do is where he gets it so now you have the same moves I have but your nothing now…you lost everything. I can't wait to see you die just like your father." The Host said slamming Aurora onto the wall and locking her handle bars as Shifty got mad.

"Hey leave them the hell alone and mess with somebody your own damn size!" Shifty said as The Host turns his head and looks at Shifty and dashes up to him and grabs his neck and looks at Pippy and Arrow who are next to them.

"Oh Man this is going to be a lot worse." Pippy said as Shifty starts struggling as The Host smiles.

"So what were you trying to say Shifty? Oh wait you don't want to say it since you don't want to die yet huh?" The Host said letting him go as Chunky didn't want to say anything as The Host went to see if everyone was locked in as he went To Luna and smiles.

"What do you want?" Luna said as The Host just went on without saying anything but just observing her as he went up to her.

"Well…I just want your blood all over this ride with Frost weeping down as I have your soul…how is that for an answer?" The Host said as Luna didn't say anything else as he walks off.

"Good luck to you all since you're going to need it and this part of the challenge you have to last long in this ride without vomiting or quitting since your riding this more than once. Once you vomit or quit your out until we have one last person left you all got that?" The Host said it.

"Yes we all got it you ass now turned on the damn ride!" Disco Bear said as The Host shuts it and hits the button and switches the speed to Max as he looks at the ride.

"Let's see you ride this you fatass bear since this game will be the beginning of your pain." The Host said as the ride started spinning fast real quickly as it went up as Chunky started sweating as He started breathing in and out as then the ride went at full blast making everyone jump and scream. Spazz hanging on as his face was close to come peeling off As Flaky hanging on as she was screaming with tears streaming down her face as then her face filling up with her cheeks big she vomits flying hitting Cobalt in the face some hitting Aurora and Frost as Spazz starts laughing only to get vomited on as well as he had an annoying face. Arrow Hanging on begins to feel pain as his injured leg starts slamming on the floor and walls as he screams and starts to hang on to the pain. But it continues to get worse.

"Ahh! Get me out of this crazy thing I quit! I quit! Please my leg hurts like hell!" Arrow said as he was sucked out of the ride and onto a mattress as his fur puffs out and Arrow sighs.

"Man this sucks I could have lasted but couldn't since of this stupid injury on my leg. I wish I didn't have this injury." Arrow said as Shifty was shot out and falls on top of Arrow.

"Sorry man but I had enough of Flaky's vomiting and the Chunky screaming in my ear…I think I'm deaf." Shifty said in a loud voice, putting a finger in his ear to make sure they are ok.

"Hey no problem you want to get something to eat while they are in there?" Arrow asks as Shifty nodded.

"Hell yeah I haven't ate anything in a while." Shifty said as they went to one of the snack booths as the nine others continue to struggle on as Disco Bear folding his arms and his eyes close didn't say anything as Pippy looks at him.

"How in bloody hell are you not screaming or hanging on like us mate?" Pippy yelled as Disco Bear looks at her.

"Well you see I'm used to these types of rides and I have real fun at any speed so I'm not scared or anything." Disco Bear said as Pippy looked at him with a suspicious face.

"O really? Then why did you wet yourself then?" Pippy said as she pointed to his pants that were wet as Disco Bear looks at her.

"Shut it I don't want them to know!" Disco Bear said in a loud voice as then some vomit splattering on their bars started to slip both of them off as they weren't noticing since they continued on arguing which then made them both slip and start slamming all over the ride as it continues on spinning faster and faster as The Host was laughing at them as they were sucked out of the ride as Pippy lands on the mattress but Disco Bear wasn't so lucky as he slams into the hard ground as he moans in pain Frost and Aurora also were sucked out as they were slip out by Flaky's Vomiting leaving five riders remaining in the ride as they continue to hang on for their dear lives.

"So it's Cobalt, the vomiter, The Ice bitch's girlfriend, me, and The Big Wuss left wow that's real sad but it's still worth a challenge you know." Spazz said as the ride went on as the screws in the ride started shooting out hitting everything. Some screws hit the supporting wires on the Ferris wheel as it starts moving by itself slowly. Chunky hanging on as Spazz looks at him.

"So I see your still here but it's impossible I imagine you the first out or Flaky since you both are mostly scared easily." Spazz said as Flaky looks at him.

"Hey I'm facing my fear and so is Chunky so you better shut your big mouth and lose for goodness sake. I can't take your yapping anymore!" Flaky yelled as Spazz looked at her and chuckled.

"Wow so the little miss porcupine has a somewhat bad side but still I must say it's time for you to….." Spazz said as his handle bars went up sending him straight out of the ride and into the air. Flaky looking up was surprised at what just happened.

"Thank god that wasn't ….ME!" Flaky said as her vomit slipped her out of her safety handle bars and sent her out of the ride as well leaving Cobalt, Luna, and Chunky left in the ride as Cobalt didn't say anything along with Luna and Chunky hanging on. Cobalt looking up and stares at the two others and then at the vomit and wipes it off.

"So do you guys think you'll make it to the finals?" Cobalt said as Luna and Chunky looked at him.

"Why are you talking to us I thought you hated us from the start?" Luna said as Cobalt started to get irritated quickly.

"Look I still do but I'm just asking that's all." Cobalt said making Chunky and Luna looked at each then back at him.

"Well yeah I might say so I hope I do with Frost, Flaky, and some others her like Chunky." Luna said as Chunky looks at her and becomes red for a bit.

"Thanks I'll do the same except choose who I want to bring." Chunky said as Cobalt grabs Ninja stars and throws it which started hitting the ride as then it slices off Luna's wire sending her out of the ride leaving Chunky by himself as the starts impale into the wall with Cobalt next to him as he smiles. He grabs the stars and put it back inside his pocket and smiles at Chunky.

"So I guess it's down to you and me now koala boy" Cobalt said as Chunky was scared The ride continued on as Cobalt laughed as he pulled out his hunting knifes and aimed at Chunky and throws them As Chunky screams hitting one of the wires making Chunky fly off but grabs on to the bars tightly as another knife slices Chunky's stomach as blood starts to drip on the floor making Cobalt laugh as another knife spinning cut Cobalt's wires off as Cobalt looks up.

"Oh crap! ...Not Good…." Cobalt said as he was sent off the ride leaving Chunky as the ride stops making Chunky slam onto the ground and gets up but couldn't as his legs were wobbly and starts to dragged himself off the ride as the others seeing Chunky cheered except Cobalt who slam onto the ground and Spazz who just clapped and sees the Host walking up to them.

"So you guys have made it and going on to the next part which is our Pendulum of Hell but I hope you can survive The Ferris Death Express." The Host said while he laughed and starts to back off.

"Wait what are you talking about Ferris Death Express?" Arrow said as he turns to see the rest of the wires break off as the Ferris wheel started rolling after them as the contestants backed up and started to run off as Chunky and Arrow were being carried off to the next ride with the wheel behind them ripping up the road.

"How are we going to stop that!" Aurora said as Disco bear looked at them.

"I don't know but we'll find a way soon like we always do." Disco bear said as they continued to run.

To Be Continued….in Part 3.

**Well I guess the paintball challenge will be moved up as now The Theme Park has no extended itself for another chapter. Since Chunky has won The Tornado Spin of Death Challenge who will survive the next three rides? Who will die next? Who will win this season? Find out soon on Paradise Getaway! Read and Review guys and try to see who might die next and who might win. So Anyway I'll see you guys soon with some more chapters which will be worked on for the weekend as I Must begin The Third Season and A Little Piece of Heaven. So see you guys and girls soon.**

**DDD09 out….**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry if the next chapter isn't up but it will be soon but I'm here to wish you guys a very great summer and have all the fun you can before you get to experience another year of school. So see you guys later with part 3 of Theme Park of Hell and I'll be relaxing here.**

**DDD09**


	23. Theme Park of Hell Part 3

**Hey everyone DDD09 here to start on Part 3 of Theme Park of Hell. I like to thank everyone who reviewed and read the chapter and didn't have the chance to review anyway let's get down to business and see who will win and who will die tonight. So sit back, relax, and enjoy…if not well I don't know what to say then.**

**Ch.23 Theme Park of Hell Part 3**

The eleven contestants continued on to run as the dreaded Ferris wheel went on rolling crushing everything in its path. Arrow still in pain as Chunky couldn't able to move during The Tornado Spin as the others can't take it. They made a turn toward The Pendulum as The Host there standing turns toward them as he starts controlling the wheel as Frost raising his hand only to where Cobalt elbows him the stomach and kicks him onto the floor where the Ferris wheel is starting to get closer about to hit Frost.

"Frost look out!" Luna said as Frost getting up hits the floor with his hands as ice shoots out from the ground straight toward The Ferris wheel. The Ice spikes smashing out of the ground and hits the Ferris wheel making it break in half and goes in two ways and fall down as the left side smash down on the Pendulum of Death as The Host with a surprise face turns to the others.

"ARGH! You guys always seem to ruin my plans! Which means we go to your water ride since it's your break but first is anyone still hungry for some food?" The Host said as the others looked at him as they nodded their heads.

"No were not hungry ok? You might have poisoned the damn thing so no were just trying to finish this and win and relax at our private vacation you got that?" Disco Bear said as he walks toward the water ride along with the others as The Host gets angry and walks behind them to where two logs come up as Luna, Frost, Aurora, Flaky, and Disco bear sat down as the log was then sent off as then the next one came as Cobalt, Spazz, Pippy, Chunky, Shifty, and Arrow sat down as The Host looks at them.

"Good luck guys and have some fun….you bastards…" The Host said in a whisper as he smashes on the go button making them go off as they go up and up with Spazz cheering see the other log going down the first small drop with Flaky screaming as Disco Bear covers his ears in pain.

"Ahh that's hurting my ears Flaky!" Disco Bear yelled as Shifty gave a small chuckle with Cobalt smiling as then the log then jerks slamming Cobalt on the head, knocking him out as the ride continued on where Shifty looking at the drop along with the rest of the group.

"So you guys ready for the first small drop?" Shifty said as Pippy, Spazz, and Arrow nodded.

"Heck yeah this is going to be awesome!" Arrow said as the leg then went down making their bodies going up but the contestants except Cobalt hang on to the sides which Cobalt flew only to slam back down hard inflicting pain through his body, waking him up.

"Ow!" Cobalt yelled looking at the others with a face.

"What? We didn't do anything." Spazz said to Cobalt who clearly ignored him as then a big shadow under their log went by making their log shake very heavily as it rocks back and forth almost sending them off the log. Chunky on the edge of the log vomited as he looked at the water very closely to be surprised to see an eye staring back as it swims off quickly toward the other log. Chunky turns to the others and starts saying what happened very fast which made the words not clear for the others to understand.

"Dude what the heck are you trying to say?" Arrow said in a confuse look.

"Come on Lassie speak up I can't hear you….wait what? Timmy is trapped in the well again? Oh no we have to save him come on Lassie show us the way! Ha-ha…just calm down and tell us what's going on Speedy." Spazz said putting his arm around Chunky's head and puts him in a headlock and gives him a hard noogie to the head where Chunky got mad and push Spazz off of him.

"Dude I'm not a damn dog ok? There's a creature or some sort in the water and it's going for the others in the log we have to warn them before it's too late!" Chunky said which makes the others look at the water seeing nothing and the other log and then back at Chunky and didn't say anything.

"Hey look Chunky calm down and sit so we can get off this ride soon nothing bad is going to happen right fellas?" Shifty said looking at the others as they sat down as well with Chunky who was indeed somewhat mad. The other log was going through the ride fine until it reaches the next drop which was bigger than the last one which started to get Flaky nervous as sweat started coming down her face along with her heart beating very fast to which made her back up a bit as Frost grabbed her softly and place her back in her seat.

"Hey calm down ok? It's ok me, Luna, Disco Bear, and Aurora are here and don't worry you'll be fine with us till the end you got that?" Frost said as Flaky smiled and nodded her head and then she turns and sees the log about to go down but then a mutation fish jumping out attacks the log snapping it's teeth where Flaky jumps to the back ripping half of the log and eating it where Frost, Disco Bear, Aurora, Flaky, and Luna hold on to each other and looks at the monster who roars as the other log looks at the situation where they turned to Chunky who crack a smile at them.

"You see I was right all along about the monster." Chunky said only to be grabbed by his throat and raised in the air by Spazz.

"You fat fuck it's your entire fault for having this creature here now you plan on something to kill this thing or I'll throw you in there for a snack you choose." Spazz said as Chunky couldn't say anything and look to the side seeing the monster about to take another bite where Chunky turning toward Cobalt tackle him to where he took out eight throwing knives and ninja stars and the log continues on where Chunky standing at the edge uses one of the knives and starts to aim carefully as Cobalt sending one of his blades out of his sleeve with his teeth growling pushes the group as Shifty backing up falls off the log and goes backwards and falls down slamming to the ground where Shifty stops moving and Cobalt getting closer to Chunky as Chunky throws the knife in the air where it starts going fast where The monster's eye looks at the knife where it roars only for it to impale in the eye making greenish-brownish blood coming down its eye as Chunky smiles.

"Yes I did it guys I did….ugh..." Chunky said where he looks down to see the blade going through his stomach as he turns to see Cobalt with his Chunky's blood on his face.

"Sorry Chunky but you shouldn't had mess with me…" Cobalt said pushing the blade in as blood was coming out from his mouth. Chunky growling sliding the knife out slowly from his shirt sleeve head butts Cobalt in the face and impales Cobalt's own knife through his neck making the blood gushing out which makes Cobalt pull back with the blade coming out from Chunky's stomach and Cobalt falls over the log and into the water and falls backward and falls on top of Shifty.

"Oh god why does it always happen to me…" Shifty said switching to Chunky putting his hands on his stomach, trying to stop the blood where Pippy starts to get up along with Spazz and they walk over to where Chunky is at who is starting to become pale. Pippy crouching down to his level as she looks in his eyes seeing nothing.

"Chunky stay with us…please we need you…you save everyone from that creature." Pippy said as then the monster attacks there log sending them into the air hitting the other log sending them down the drop with the other log flying in the air sending Chunky, Arrow, Pippy, and Spazz out of the log and smashes onto the floor with the log continues to hit the ground and then two carts filled with fireworks inside as a small block of wood holding the cart in place gets knocked over, making it go down and up slowly as The Host walks over and smiles and lights the fireworks from the two carts attach together as the other log smashes into the safety glass sending Flaky, Frost, Luna, Disco Bear, and Aurora out of their log and smashing into Chunky, Arrow, Spazz, and Pippy sending them separating into two small groups with Arrow with Spazz and Disco Bear as Flaky, Luna, and Chunky went to the other as Frost and Pippy smash into food stands making it collapsed on them as Spazz gets up with Blood coming down his face where he puts his hand on his head seeing blood and starts shaking his head until he see clearly of Flaky and Luna carrying Chunky where Spazz turning his head and starts to walk with them with the fireworks shooting in the air.

"You know what I don't get…is how come everything bad happens to us…Flaky you never intend to die…is it by luck or how the way you use you're so call friends…?" Spazz said as Flaky looks at him.

"You stay away from us Spazz…you just talk nonsense!" Flaky said as Spazz chuckled where Arrow getting up with Disco bear picking him up and they go after Spazz.

"Yeah Flaky you also talk nonsense as well…you might cause another death of somebody tonight is that going to happen huh Flaky?" Spazz said hitting some balloons in his way and continues walking as he looks at Flaky.

"Heh I see your paranoid huh Flaky why is that…oh wait you don't know….your next!" Spazz said where Flaky continues on walking faster with Luna and Chunky.

"Shut it Spazz and stay the hell away from me." Flaky say getting mad as Spazz continues on.

"Oh why is that?" Spazz said as Flaky, Luna, and Chunky stop in front of the crates moving up and down as more fireworks are shooting. Spazz notices it and then figures it out.

"Oh no way…You cause my death? Or do I cause yours?" Spazz said pointing a finger at Flaky as she runs but doesn't succeed when Spazz gets in his way.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait hold up where you think your guys going to huh? What's wrong Flaky? Are you having some kind of vision or feeling something bad is about to happen? Come on Flaky tell me how it's all going to happen so we can get this over with tell me how you're going to kill everyone…" Spazz said putting his arms up while Flaky, Chunky, and Luna looks at him.

"You have gone completely crazy Spazz even though you cheated death lots of times along with the rest of us." Flaky said as Spazz laughs.

"Yeah it skipped me, for me it is over because I'm not dying, I'm not dying!" Spazz screamed as The Host walks up and laughs as he kicks the crates down straight at their direction as Flaky turns around to see fireworks shoot out which makes Flaky go down to the ground with Luna and Chunky going toward Spazz as Disco Bear, Arrow backing up as the fireworks miss Spazz and hits a medium size mechanic sign of The Carnival which is in a Pentagon shape. As the fireworks hit the body of the mechanic sign Machine, sparks shot out as Spazz looks back with a surprised look on his face as he turns back to laugh with Arrow and Disco Bear who walk up to him but stop.

"You see? I'm not going to die it's you Flaky your dead!" Spazz screamed with his two fingers pointing at Flaky with a devious smile on his face as the mechanic sign started breaking which then starts going down where Spazz, Arrow, and Disco Bear looks up as Spazz kicks Arrow in his injured leg and sends him in the way of the falling sign machine pushing Disco Bear out of the way.

"Ahh Spazz you asshole!" Arrow said as Luna looks at Arrow.

"Arrow look out!" Luna screamed as Arrow looks up to see the sign coming down but Arrow moved which then the sign came down smashing on top of Arrow slicing half of his body as the top torso flew out of the sign as the bottom was crushed killing Arrow who twitches with the middle finger sticking out at Spazz.

"Arrow!" Flaky, Luna, Disco Bear said as Spazz backs up and runs off only to bump into Frost and the others where Cobalt has bandages on his neck.

"What happened?" Frost said in question as then he saw Arrow's dead body and turns his head away not wanting to see anymore. Then he sees Spazz looking at him and backs up to where The Host walks up.

"So this is it the final ten contestants. You guys are close to the prize and vacation and this means you guys will now be in teams for the rest of the game and this is true. So guys stand in line and let's take care of Chunky's wound shall we?" The Host said as the contestants except Cobalt nod their heads as The Host threw a first aid kit and then they went away.

**30-45 Minutes later….**

Chunky with his wound fixed with blood put back in his body was next to Luna as The Host walks back and forth and looks at them.

"Well this is Team 1.

_Flaky_

_Shifty_

_Luna_

_Spazz_

_And…Pippy!_

And Team 2 is…

_Cobalt_

_Frost_

_Disco Bear_

_Aurora_

_And…Chunky!_

So you guys better get use to your teams and work together for your prizes and make it to the top so guys you know what this means right?" The Host said giving his trademark smile as they looked up to see The Mega drop to which everyone looked mostly shocked except Spazz who has….gone insane.

"Nice…" Spazz said with Pippy looking at with a weird face. The Host looked at him.

"Ok remember ride this five times and you'll win this carnival as your own." The Host said where The Contestants gave a mad glare and grabbed him and took him to the mega drop and places him inside and strapped him down where Frost presses the go button sending him off.

"I'll kill you guys soon once I'm off this ride you'll see!" The Host yelled as they started to leave toward the warehouse.

"You guys think he'll actually kill us?" Flaky said as the others looked at her.

"No he aint because if he tries he'll fail just like his pal The Driver and everyone else that has fallen before him. So let's get some rest shall we?" Frost said as everyone agreed and went inside where Cobalt was the last to get in and smiles as he shuts the door.

End of day 22…8 days remain till warehouse is demolished.

**Well everyone this chapter is now complete with ten contestants remain which are Flaky, Aurora, Pippy, Luna, Disco Bear, Frost, Cobalt, Shifty, Spazz, and Chunky as now in two teams. Which team will make it to the finals? Who will survive this season? Who do you think should die next? As of now the girls are getting the upper hand as the guys are now going one by one. Does this mean the boys will lose and have another girl win this season? Or will the guys make a comeback? We'll find out soon on Paradise Getaway! And also I like to thank Arrow363 for the use of Arrow who has made it pretty far and out of 30 contestants 11****th**** isn't bad. Let's see if he can do better in the special with new challenges they will compete for the chance in season 3.**

**11****th**** Place**

**Arrow**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Slice and smash in half by falling sign connected to a machine body**

**Dead: Cro-Marmot, Handy, Sneaky, The Mole, Tali, Flurry, Kelly, Mouse Ka-Boom, Evil Flippy, Sniffles, Rager, Sparky, Russell, Spotty, Mime, Ruffels, Beat, Lifty, Toothy, Arrow**

**Well that's all for now as I'll be working on the next chapter right now and have it uploaded as soon as I can and also work on Deep Darkness as well. And also Thanks For Arrow 363 and Boulder for the summer comment thanks.**

**DDD09 Out.**

**Next Time on P.G 2**

**It's war with the two teams!**

**Flaky: Paintball war? Why this challenge again?**

**The Host: Oh don't worry we change the rules to the game this time once someone dies the game is over you got that?**

**Who will take the shot for their team?**

**Chunky: No way man I aint doing it!**

**Luna: Frost!**

**Cobalt: Heh it must suck for Frost now….**

**Showing Pippy falling off a cliff as then switches to The Host smiling at the contestants.**

**Cobalt: What the heck are you smiling about?**

**The Host: Oh don't worry three people are here to see you and want to say something.**

**Then shows three people walking up surprising the contestants…especially Cobalt.**

**Evil Flippy: Well isn't this a surprise huh?**

**Cro-Marmot: * Smashing his gun with his large wooden bat***

**Sparky: *Sliding down the hill, shooting the contestants.***

**Luna: This is going to suck**

**Who will win? Sorry for giving the spoilers out of whom's coming back in the game but I want to see some reactions from you guys its fun. Well it's time to go.**


	24. Paintball War

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Paradise Getaway and I like to thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter so let's see what's going to happen next with our contestants in a returning challenge from season 1 so let's get it on shall we?**

**Ch.24 Paintball War**

The morning shined at the warehouse where the contestants are sleeping as The Host walking inside with a pissed face and limping inside with bruises and cuts on his body and goes straight toward the ten contestants who hear the Host slamming the door open which wakes everyone up and looks at the host.

"You guys will die and I'll make sure you will but that will happen later as today is your next challenge where you'll be playing paintball gun war which is a challenge from season one and also I have a very good surprise for you guys so come with me to the Dining Hall shall we?" The Host said as The Contestants get up from their bed and change into different clothes except Disco Bear who wears a new same jumpsuit as they leave the room.

_(Dining Hall)_

Shows them walking in seeing the Host walking up to the seats where three figures are standing behind a curtain and the Host sitting down looks at the contestants who were confused.

"Uh ok so what's behind the curtains?"Chunky said in question with the others looking at the curtain trying to figure out who are the figures are.

"Well since you ask I guess you guys should find out now as three people are returning back to the game!" The Host said as the group gasps on the news.

"No we stand it when Frost came in! No we aren't going to have this game longer for your entertainment!" Cobalt yelled as Frost looks at him.

"So who are the three people that are returning?" Luna said to The Host who looks at her.

"Well three favorites this season. Sparky, Evil Flippy, and Cro-Marmot even though he was the first to go but some people wanted him to have more screen time since he was the first to die and never said any lines so this time not to piss any of you idiots off we had him unfrozen this time for you guys!" The Host said which he grabs the rope and pulled it opening the curtain showing the three there standing. Evil walking toward them with an evil smile on his face as Cobalt with a surprised face when he saw Evil.

"Well isn't this a surprise huh?" Evil Flippy said walking toward the group.

"You guys voted me off with your lovely fans and killed me off way too early but now this time I'm going to win this thing. And Cobalt I must say you sneaky ass. You went through the same crap I went when I join the Host for an alliance to win and look what he did…he let me die but to you you're still alive." Evil said where Cobalt started sweating and looks at the others who were piss.

"You little bastard and cheater…I hope this challenge you'll lose to be voted off." Luna said as Sparky jump on the two tables and spins in the air and hits the ground and runs up and hugs Pippy, Flaky, Luna, Frost, Chunky, Shifty, and Aurora without trying to get killed and looked at the others with a hated face as Cro-Marmot walking down with his Smashing Club walks up to the group.

"Uga Uga? I Cro-Marmot here to say sorry for making you to help me in challenge… today I will try to help and win Uga." Cro-Marmot said with the others looked at him as Flaky smiled.

"That's good to know Cro-Marmot good luck on today's challenge." Flaky said as Cro-Marmot smiled.

"Thank you Uga pretty lady." Cro-Marmot said as The Host made a disgusted face and then rings a bell to get their attention.

"Well now that we have a somewhat reunion I have some news for the returning contestants…they will have to compete the challenge but they will have the same task as you they have to hit someone to play which is the rules for everyone but for them they must hit at least someone in this paintball game before someone dies in the challenge which will confer the challenge to be over if Cro-Marmot, Sparky, or Evil Flippy does not hit someone in the challenge they will not go on in the game with the rest and will die with the contestant that dies in the challenge so what you guys think?" The Host said as Evil Flippy, Sparky, and Cro-Marmot with others began to argue with The Host just standing there not caring with only his smile showing.

"Well shut your mouths and take these vests and guns as they are your only defense….well except Cro-Marmot with his giant club so the game rules are that you must shot someone and if the person who gets shot the vest will get heavier and heavier and after three shots the vest comes off leaving him or her in the open to get shot with real bullets that will replace the paintballs only if they don't have vests on the gun will operate it for you so I can shut your mouths up so be happy and once the person gets shot from the real bullet and probably dies then the game is over and for the three once somebody dies and if one or two of you guys get at least one shot you stay in the game for tomorrow or tonight since it will be the elimination ceremony. And whoever gets the kill wins and is safe so I better be careful if I were you Evil since there's a chance you might be voted off again or Flaky since you made it pretty far and overrated in this story…so watch your back I must say." The Host said with Evil and Flaky worried.

"Oh don't worry about that Host that aint going to happen to me again you'll see. So is everyone ready to lose?" Evil Flippy said as The Host smash cymbals on Evil Flippy's ears which make him scream and The Contestants run out where Evil Flippy runs after him with his gun up and runs outside seeing the group splitting and start shooting at each other as pellets splat on the trees, ground, and on some animals that were walking by. Evil Flippy seeing Chunky dodging paint pellets as he moves to the sides jumps over some pellets and then Chunky seeing more coming at him bends his back to the ground seeing the pellets passing him and hitting Disco Bear in the face.

"Ahh that really hurt!" Disco Bear said backing up in pain runs off only to fall down with the armor started to get heavier on him. Disco Bear getting up starts walking as Pippy aims but then hears yelling as she turns to see Cro-Marmot charging down the hill with his gun and Club chasing Shifty and Spazz who were screaming.

"Ahh easy targets to get rid…" Pippy could say to see Sparky on the hell as she cocks her gun back and taking out a trash can lid and then throws it in the air only for Sparky to back up and run and jump on the lid and hits the ground sliding down the hill shooting her paintball pellets hit Pippy in the chest twice as Pippy falls back in the trees, Spazz from behind, Shifty as well from behind as Cro-Marmot jumping in front of the pellet and shoots off some of his hitting the Sparky's paint pellet and shoots off some paint pellets where Sparky riding off a small ramp uses the bottom lid where the pellets splat onto it and Cro-Marmot looking up gets smash in the face by The Garbage can lid and falls to the ground where Sparky cheered as Cro-Marmot get mad and raises the gun where Sparky aims the gun at Cro-Marmot but only to get shot by Cobalt as Cro-Marmot using his club swings it slamming in Cobalt's face sending him into the air breaking five trees where Cro-Marmot smiles.

"Bam" Cro-Marmot said where he turns to Sparky who starts to get up but couldn't look up due to the vest being heavy as Cro-Marmot continues to walk up to her with the gun aiming at her.

"Sorry bunny…but you must lose to Cro-Marmot Uga" Cro-Marmot said pulling the trigger only to get tackled by Cobalt and Spazz to the ground and shoot pellets at Cro-Marmot as Cro-Marmot rolls down only getting hit twice and falls down the cliff where Evil Flippy walking with a mad face as Chunky who was running slides on the floor seeing Evil Flippy laughing as he cocks the paintball gun about to unload his clip to Chunky.

"Any last words koala?" Evil Flippy said as Chunky backing up seeing Evil is about to end his life only to see Cro-Marmot falling down as Chunky smiles.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Evil Flippy said only for Cro-Marmot falls on Evil Flippy making a big hole in the earth as Evil is screaming in pain with Cro-Marmot groaning in pain. Shifty walking down with the gun hanging down moves swiftly through the trees and crouches down, observing the area and sees Disco Bear moving slowly looking around to see if anyone is there. Shifty smiling takes his gun from behind but then sees it's not there where he turns seeing Spazz there aiming both guns at him. Shifty growling as Spazz smiles at him.

"I guess your time is up Shifty." Spazz said where Cobalt walking in laughs to see Spazz shooting paintball pellets hitting Shifty as he falls to the ground where the vest breaks and falls to the ground along with Shifty where Spazz sees the gun work on its own switching to the real bullets with the laser coming out aiming at Shifty.

"Well Spazz end him now so we both can make it to the finals come on pull the trigger." Cobalt said as Spazz cracking his neck looks at Cobalt where he turns and looks at him.

"Yeah but you deserve it a lot more…" Spazz said turning the guns straight toward Cobalt and pulls the trigger with two bullets shooting out went straight toward Cobalt hitting him where the vest breaks slamming on the rocks and onto the trees and slams his face on the rock with blood gushing from his head and some from his mouth and slams onto the ground where Spazz turns his head for Shifty running off as he pasts Disco Bear who was confuse where Spazz laughs and walks up to the edge of the hill and slide down and walks behind Disco Bear.

"I had enough with everyone from this show I had it once I kill this poser off I'll get rid of that porcupine." Spazz said where it then switches to Evil and Cro-Marmot out of the hole as Evil Flippy is dizzy and looks at Cro-Marmot and smiles.

"Hey Cro-Marmot I have something to say." Evil said as Cro-Marmot turns to only getting shot in the face and kicked down to the ground by Evil who laughs and runs off as Cro-Marmot gets pissed throws his gun to the ground and smashes it with his Club.

"Argh! Bear mean! Hitting me in face Uga!" Cro-Marmot said walking by Chunky who was about to shoot only to get hit in the face by Cro-Marmot's club and Chunky then went unconscious as Flaky walking down jumping tree from tree not trying to be seen as Luna shoots some paintballs only missing Flaky by a second as Frost jumps out and shoots hitting Luna and Flaky from behind as he walks up with a huge smile on his face.

"You didn't see that coming huh?" Frost said as Flaky and Luna get up.

"Paintball Challenge? Why this Challenge again?" Flaky said where Pippy aiming sees Frost putting his gun up and they both shot as Pippy gets hit and backs up as Frost sends out his claws defends himself as the paintball gets slice with no paint splattering on him. Pippy backing up trips on a tree branch and falls off over a cliff as she screams which indicates Luna right away.

"Frost Pippy is in trouble!" Luna said which Frost turns and runs toward the cliff and grabs Pippy's hand just in time.

"Oh god I thought I was going to die but thank you very much." Pippy said as Frost Pulled her up with Flaky and Luna as Shifty continuing to run goes right in front of the gang as he backs up.

"Oh crap!" Shifty said where Frost turns seeing Shifty pulls out his paintball gun.

"Whoa Frost calm down man I aint here to do anything bad ok? Look I need some help that's all." Shifty said where Frost then forgot something.

"Oh man I'm dead since I helped Pippy. Oh god I'm dead but Shifty I'm sorry I can't help you." Frost said to Shifty who sigh softly and then runs off only for Spazz coming out smashing the gun across his face breaking Shifty's jaw as Shifty hits the ground. Spazz laughing walks toward Shifty and smashes the gun across Shifty's leg snapping it in two as Shifty screams in pain. Luna, Flaky, Frost, and Pippy running out as Disco Bear walking out with blood from his body and falls to the ground with Spazz turning around aiming the gun at Disco Bear only for Cobalt dashing toward Spazz who has came out of nowhere and knee smashes Spazz in the stomach and lands on to the ground and looks at Disco Bear and smiles to where he grabs Disco Bear from his neck and starts choking him but then the bell rings seeing The Host.

"Well Spazz I am impressed killing Shifty." The Host said as the contestants turned seeing Shifty impaled to the tree with the gun impaled through his head as Shifty ripping his internal organs and begins to eat it with his eyes all white as he gives out a crazed laugh. Cobalt piss drags Disco Bear to the cliff and throws him off as The Host smiles seeing Disco Bear falling only to get sliced by spikes as parts and pieces of his body impaled by the sharp spikes and being eaten by seagulls and fish with sharks eating the remains in the water.

"Well gross but does deserved immunity as well and also being safe Sparky and Evil for completing the challenge and I must say three people dying tonight must suck so Cro-Marmot do you have any last words?" The Host said as Cro-Marmot with tears coming down his eyes he ran up to the Host. Cro-Marmot grabs The Host by his shirt.

"Please let Cro-Marmot stay in game…give me another chance….please?" Cro-Marmot said as The Host smiles.

"Ok look I'll give you another chance since Disco Bear died but I must say it will suck for you since we are going to vote along with your fellow members and our lovely audience. You should be lucky if you don't get eliminated tonight. So everyone follow me to the elimination council." The Host said with an evil smile on his face as he walks in with the others going in.

"You know what I haven't been doing anything for the past few chapters lately I hope the author doesn't kill me like what happened to Beat since he became an underdog." Aurora said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh man I'm happy to be back and now it's time to kill these losers once and for all hehe." Evil Flippy said to himself while walking with Sparky and the others.

"Yeah I did awesome in this challenge and I can't believe that Cro-Marmot stayed even though the Host likes to do that to piss us off." Sparky said in a room with a light bulb hanging above her head.

"You know Cro-Marmot needs to watch out with that club of his it can really kill you like in a second I'm still shocked to be here alive." Chunky said in the room Sparky was in before.

"I must say Shifty wasn't bad but I should have cooked him before I ate him hmm I love raccoon well I guess it must show that I have done better than that loser Fritz did in last season wow he hates me, makes fun of me, anything he can do to piss me off but now I'm surprised that he's now pissed at me. Ha!" Spazz said in the room where a ghostly image of Fritz next to Spazz smashes his head onto the desk and grabs him by his chest and starts throwing him across the room smashing everything and is then thrown toward the camera breaking it which shows the Host standing in the boiler room.

"Well then it's time for someone to be gone so who are you going to vote for to see who is going to die? We'll see you guys and girls next time in Paradise Getaway 2!" The Host said with Fire blasting from the ground next to him.

To Be Continued in….One Down, Ten More to Go

**Well now that three have came in two more have die off with 11 people once again so who is going to be the next to go in this vote off? Is it...**

**Cro-Marmot**

**Aurora**

**Spazz**

**Cobalt**

**Flaky**

**Evil Flippy**

**Luna**

**Frost**

**Pippy**

**Chunky**

**Or**

**Sparky?**

**As you know you cannot vote for Sparky, Cobalt, Spazz, and Evil Flippy**

**The ones that can be voted for are Cro-Marmot, Chunky, Aurora, Frost, Luna, Pippy, or Flaky so one of these six will die so vote and leave a nice clean review and I'll see you guys soon.**

**13****th**** Place: Shifty**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Impaled and ripped and eaten.**

**12****th**** Place: Disco Bear**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Impaled by spikes and ripped apart by seagull, sharks, and fish**

**This DeepDarkDebt09 signing out.**


	25. One Down, Ten More To Go

**It's been a while since I have uploaded a chapter. Well anyway you guys have voted and now we get to see who's going to die tonight. Well read and review and let's get started.**

**Ch.25 One Down, Ten More to Go**

The Contestants continued on Walking down the hallway with The Host leading them inside of the boiler room where fire begins to crackle as Phoenix Reece throws in more wood. He turns around with a plate full of smores where he showed a smile.

"Well I Have to say it's good to see you guys again. So how was the paintball challenge?" Phoenix said where Cobalt smiled.

"Oh it was fun alright. Seeing Disco Bear and Shifty dead yeah it was neat seeing their dead bodies rot." Cobalt said as DJ Shifty came in with a sad look on his face.

"What's with you?" Phoenix Reece said to DJ Shifty who looked up at Phoenix.

"Eh it's nothing…I'll be ok. Just give out the Marshmallows already." DJ Shifty said where The Host goes up to the counter and picks up the microphone.

"Ok guys you know who to vote for and it can't be Sparky, Cobalt, Evil Flippy, and Spazz. So go on." The Host said to the contestants as Evil Flippy got up and walks toward the voting and confessional booth.

_Confession by Evil Flippy_

_Well I have to say…be being back here aint nothing new. I'm back here for a reason…and that reason is to win and kill these fuckers once and for all! Anyway I have to say Flaky has won last season so it will be her going tonight. *Starts laughing and puts the name in the jar and walks off.*_

"Ok Flaky your next to vote." The Host said as Flaky got up from her seat and walks down toward the confessional and voting booth and looks at the camera.

_Confessional By Flaky:_

_You Know I have been through a lot of stuff through these two seasons and I have been almost killed by Psychos, Lunatics, Obsessive People, Stalkers, Braggers, Mutations, Creatures, etc. But today this season will be over because I can feel it. I have to vote for this person since that person doesn't deserve to go but does. I'm sorry._

"Well that is that well everyone else go ahead and vote." The Host said where Chunky went and voted along with Luna and Pippy as Aurora went up and voted.

_Confession by Aurora:_

_Well today might be my time to go but I know I won't go without a fight. What I think of today is that it feels somewhat good that I have made it this far and I have a feeling I'm going to make it into the Final 2. If I do then I'm happy and might win this. Well anyway I vote for this person and that person doesn't deserve to be here anymore longer._

Aurora walking off as Cro-Marmot walks up to the confession and voting booth to look at the camera.

"Uga?" Cro-Marmot said in a confused way until he looks down and grabs the pen and starts writing the paper and holds it up to the camera.

_Confession by Cro-Marmot:_

_*Holds up a painting of Himself and His friends as he made a smile to the camera* "You Like? Uh picture thing? You ok? Do you like Marmot's picture? DO YOU? DO YOU! ARGH! *Hits the camera , breaking it into pieces and then writes something down and walks off where Frost walks in with a shocked looked on his face as The Host puts up a new camera.*_

_Confession by Frost:_

_*Stands there and looks at the camera. You _

_I Know I really don't have anything to say except that this person is going home. Well that is all. *Walks off*_

_Confession By Sparky:_

_Hey everybody I have to say I'm glad to be back here. I'm happy I get to have my chance to make a comeback for the money and my chance to finally go home and see everyone I knew once again. And also I can bring up a higher rank then I did last time. 19__th__ Place? Come on that's not going to happen again. But this time I know I'm going to win and maybe everyone else does here to…Well except Cobalt, Spazz, and Evil Flippy. So anyway I vote for Cro-Marmot since he's gone a little berserk and gone mad. _

_Confession by Cobalt:_

_*Comes up with an evil look* "You better watch out you assholes. Because Cobalt is going all the way to the top and take the world over just like my how my dad wanted to do before he died. I vote for Flaky to die since that is one of the deals The Host has planned for me to do. Hehe._

_Confessional By Chunky:_

_Well Just to say that somebody is going to go home and it's got to be one of the girls since they died recently…It's been most of the guys. So that's all but anyway that's who I'm going for._

The Host walking up with the jar as he took out the papers and read through the paper the viewers have voted for where he smiled.

"Well anyway the smores go to…

_Spazz!_

_Cobalt!_

_Sparky!_

_Evil Flippy!_

_Frost!_

_Chunky!_

_And…Pippy!_

You guys are safe from not dying! Well this means that it's down to Luna, Aurora, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. Ha! Can't wait to see which character is going home! Next Smore goes to…" The Host said with an evil smile on his face as Aurora, Luna, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot with shock looks on their faces wanted to be safe from dying as The Host opened his mouth.

_Luna!_

Luna was surprised as she caught her smore and hugged Frost to which they gave each other a kiss as then the Host throws another smore at Aurora who sigh which left Flaky and Cro-Marmot left without a Smore.

"Well, Well, Well…Look who's left…We have our last season's winner at the bottom two for the first time ever as the other is Cro-Marmot…Like I said Cro-Marmot…this is your funeral as you might be the next to go once again. But will this be your chance to make a comeback and save yourself and shock the world? Well probably…anyway the last Smore goes to…!" The Host said as Cro-Marmot and Flaky backing up to see The Host putting his finger at them as he goes back and forth indicating who might get it but also not noticing them getting scared. Cro-Marmot who was showing his big frighten, worried eyes looks up to see Flaky getting the last smore who she was surprised and she looks at Cro-Marmot who bowed his head in disappointment.

Flaky placing a hand on Cro-Marmot who felt her warmth looks up to see her with a smile on her face when she gives him a big hug. Cro-Marmot looking down smiles as he gives her a hug back.

"You did alright Cro…You did alright. You tried your best and no matter what. You're always a winner in your heart and our hearts as well. It's good to see you come back." Flaky said as Cro-Marmot who had tears coming down his eyes gives another Hug to Flaky.

"Thank you very much…friend. It means a lot to Cro-Marmot. Uga Uga… Well bye friend see you very soon." Cro-Marmot said to which the floor underneath him opens suddenly making him fall down to barbwires attached to the walls slices his body as his organs dropping to the floor making a plop and smashing sounds as lasers cuts the rest of the body only for ash to hit the floor. The trapdoor closes showing Flaky with tears coming down her eyes while Sparky, Luna, frost, and others go up for a group hug as Spazz saw Cobalt leaving in disgust.

"Well I must say a lot of people hate Cro-Marmot but really that must suck seeing someone lose their friend…Nah! It's good for ratings! Anyway what do you think is going to happen next? Will Flaky regain herself and go on through the game? Is Spazz going to die for DeadLiving's entertainment?" The Host said as Spazz runs up next to the Host.

"Hey!" Spazz said to The Host who grabbed his face and shoved him to the ground.

"Find Out next time on Paradise Getaway!

**Well that's all I can write for right now. So I hope everybody likes the chapter. And review If you like. So ow with Ten Contestants left once again who might be the next to die in agony? Which Contestant might win? Will Spazz and Cobalt finally pay the price? Stay tuned for that.**

**11****th**** Place:**

**Cro-Marmot**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Slice into pieces and turned to ash by lasers.**

**Next Time on P.G 2**

**Ch.26 Fear Factor**

**It's time for the bugs to be let out as fears are going to scaring you to pieces!**

**Luna: This is the grossest challenge ever!**

**How can you survive any of this horror!**

**Cobalt: *Showing him trapped inside a car under water escaping with Frost***

**Do you have the guts to face your fears?**

**Flaky: I can't take this anymore!**

**Chunky: *Stabs a goat eye and raises it toward its mouth as Pippy and Aurora are about to eat cockroaches and worms.**

**Spazz: *Running from a cat who was purring next to Evil Flippy***

**Sparky: Climbing along the building with the others as their car line snaps sending their car straight toward them, about to hit them.***

**Flaky: Oh God…**

**Stay tuned to see what happens next in Fear Factor!**

**This is DDD09 signing out for now.**


	26. Fear Factor Part 1

**Hey everybody. DDD09 here Just wanting to give you guys some news. Paradise Getaway 3 is the last story I'm writing on Fanfiction. I'm leaving the site since I'm not use to writing like I use too and it isn't working out so that's all I can do. Sorry everyone but I really want to thank you for being such good friends and reviewers. You guys have shown me a lot here and taught me some very good things. Well I like to keep it as for a memory ever since I have joined here. That's all I have to say. I will finish the other stories once I can. So anyway let's start off with the next new chapter of P.G 2 shall we?**

**Ch.26 Fear Factor**

It was in the middle of the night where our ten remaining contestants were sleeping all soundly on their beds. Cuddling up on their soft, puffy pillow where even Cobalt was even sleeping with his own bear next to him with a smile on his face. As the cameramen look down to see a plasma gun in his other hand as well. Then it shows Sparky making noises in her sleep.

"Yeah take that! And that! Oh yeah you don't mess with The Spark blaster!" Sparky yelled in a slight whisper tone in her voice. The Cameramen switched to Flaky who was toss and turning in her sleep with sweat slowly dropping down her face. Inside her mind she was running from someone or something.

"No! Leave me alone! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" Flaky screamed as she slide on the floor and runs into another hallway. Puddles were forming all around her beginning to cover up the room. Flaky turning back sees the figure right there smiling and giving a dark hearty laugh which echo through the hallways and through Flaky's ears which she began to cover.

"Stop! Stop this once and for all!" Flaky screamed which made her continued to run faster only to slip and fall to the ground, splashing the water at different locations. Flaky getting up from the ground shakes her head to look around, seeing chicks looking at her with a blind cold stare. Flaky backing up slowly to see the chicks turning their head slowly, watching her every move to then heard scratching noises which begin to hurt her ears. The Figure smiling leaving claw marks as then did it again making sparks fly.

"Please stop it hurts! It hurts so much!" Flaky said with tears coming down her face to only hear nothing. Flaky looks up seeing nothing and then looks around and smiles.

"It's over…It's over!" Flaky said getting up from the ground and runs up toward the figure grabbing her.

"Hehe…Chicky Chicky Chick. I see we only have one here and that's you Flaky…you ready to be fried?" The figure said raising its claw as Flaky screams waking herself up along with everyone else in the room.

"Argh Flaky why can't you shut your damn….oh shit!" Cobalt yelled as his gun started blasting out of control where it takes a chunk of fur from Chunky who falls to the ground with his eyes rolled to the back of his head due to fainting once again. Cobalt grabs the gun and throws it out the window hitting a cat in the face.

"Ok that was weird but Flaky what the hell is your problem waking us up at 5:49 in the damn morning?" Cobalt yelled as she crouched to her knees with tears coming down her eyes.

"Cobalt shut the hell up ok? You need to stop hurting Flaky's feelings." Sparky said crouching down her level and giving her a hug. Cobalt growls and opens the door to see his father hanging with guts plopping to the floor making him jump back and land on the floor. Cobalt's face which became white as he saw a ghost sees the maggots crawling through his face and continue to go through the rest of the dead corpse.

"No…Father…I can't even stand by to look at him…" Cobalt said where Evil jump up from his bed and walks up to the dead corpse and slices half of the body and walking out the room with him laughing throughout the room which startled Flaky for a bit. Sparky rubbing her back and then smiles at her.

"It's ok Flaky. Come on let's get out of here and see what's going on." Sparky said picking her up and then continues walking out the room with her friend with everyone behind except Chunky who was still unconscious.

The gang walking out to the hallway with two figures passing by making Spazz and Pippy turn around seeing nobody there. Spazz being suspicious of what's going on and then smiles evilly and walks off where one of the figures was next to Spazz and then takes Pippy into the darkness. Spazz looking back snickers and walks off.

"Sucker….Pippy and the others don't know anything of what's going on now…" Spazz said as he continues to walk with the figures walking up with Pippy tied up and gagged. The hallway starts becoming darker and darker with Evil Flippy looking through the doors trying to find the Host and give him something for the prank as then lightning flashes showing Chunky with Blood going down his head scaring Flaky as Aurora raises her Katana and was about to strike Chunky but then stops to see who it was as then the door opens sending everyone inside with The Host standing there with a smile on his face.

"Well I see everyone is awake! Right now is going to be your next challenge! You guys will be facing your own fears and will be doing dangerous challenges! Right now in this first part Chunky, Luna, Aurora, and Pippy…" The Host said as Pippy is thrown in with the two figures walking right in.

"Ugh! That really hurt I say. I need some help here…" Pippy said as Luna and Sparky unloosed Pippy and then put her on her feet as she walk over to a table with food along with Chunky, Luna, and Aurora.

"This challenge is that you guys must eat Cockroaches, Fish, Cow, and Goat's eyes, Animal intestates, Raw Meat, and 5 weeks old Drinks! So who is ready to chow down till you drop?" The Host said where the four contestants were surprised at what they had to eat.

"Are you serious? I aint eating this! This is the most disgusting Challenge ever! I'm not doing this challenge! No way am I eating this and so with anyone else. Look I'm sorry but that's to gross." Luna had said as The Host with an annoyed face pulls down a string of rope opens a trapdoor making Luna fall as Frost with a surprised face runs toward the hole but is stop by Spazz. Frost punches Spazz and then sees Luna landing straight into a meat grinder as her body begins to shred with blood and guts splattering everywhere. Frost using his paws freezes the grinder but couldn't stop as Luna's body was gone as then Luna's guts splattered on to plates who were set on the table as Chunky, Aurora, and Pippy vomiting with everyone else as Frost vomits and cries. Cobalt with a surprised look on his face with Spazz smiling evilly at the others. Frost getting up from the ground walks slowly toward Spazz, grabs his throat, and raises him from the ground with his claws slashing out. He raises it toward Spazz's throat.

"You are going to die right here in a slow painful death for letting me lose Luna. I'll make sure you won't leave to see the sun ever again!" Frost said where The Host putting his hand up takes Frost with an unknown force and sends Frost straight into the wall. Spazz landing on the ground smiles as The Host turns toward the other three.

"Ok you see what happens if you don't do the challenge? You die. Luna should have thought about doing the challenge or not. Now that she is gone, we have nine people left in this game. Now it's time for you guys to eat some grub. Chunky you're up first." The Host said to Chunky who swallowed everything he had and walk toward the table. He picks up a fork to stab one of the eyeballs to raise it toward his face. Chunky closes his eyes and opens his mouth to place the fork inside and the sour taste to swell through his body.

To Be Continued in Part 2.

**Ok guys I have to say that this chapter is real short for now and I'm really sorry about it. So enjoy what has happened so far in this chapter. So what do you think might happen next? Will Frost plan his bitter revenge on Spazz? Will Chunky become brave and face his fears? Will Cobalt and Evil Flippy have another conflict soon? Find out to see if these questions will ever be answered on the next Paradise Getaway 2!**

**10****th**** Place: Luna**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Shredded in pieces in a Shredder and will be eaten in Next Chapter.**

**This is DDD09 signing out for now.**


	27. Author's Note Part 2

**Everyone Check out the New Chapter of NightFall. It's back from the dead with a new chapter. Please check it out and review if you guys like. And I also posted up a new poll and my last message thanking all of you guys for supporting me on Fanfiction. So check those things out as Deep Darkness is almost done and will be uploaded soon. Good-bye guys. And this note will be deleted or be an update for some things on Paradise Getaway 2. So that's all Bye.**

**DDD09**


	28. Fear Factor Part 2

**Hello everyone….and welcome To Paradise…The Next Chapter has finally arrived…so Sit Back, Relax, try to not die, and Enjoy…**

**Ch.28: Fear Factor Part 2**

Chunky chewing the disgusting food slowly as they heard the crunches and the popping sounds as Pippy vomits onto the floor. Frost in anger watching the others to which Cobalt doesn't care for a damn in the world and Spazz who have gone psycho crazy in the challenge. Chunky continues on as tears were streaming down his face as his mouth swelled up which made him barf into a garbage can. Pippy backed up a bit in disgust as The Host slightly turned his head toward her.

"Well I guess it's your turn Pippy come and eat some disgusting food so we can start our next part of the challenge. So watch what you choose." The Host said as Pippy walked up to the table and look around to see what she can eat. She grab guts as Then the Host picks ups Luna's body parts and places it on her plate. Pippy who then looks at The Host who gives her a smile.

"What are yer doing? I'm not eating that?" Pippy said as The Host grabbed the rope as Pippy backed up.

"Ok yer win…." Pippy said which she turns to Luna's remains as she shivered and slowly grabs Luna's Leg and sinks her teeth inside, crunching the soft flesh, tearing it from the bone. Frost started twitching as he was witnessing his Girlfriend being eaten alive. He wanted the horror to stop but he couldn't do anything as he will kill as well.

"I have no choice but to win this for the both of us and kill that Host once this game is over. I'll make sure of it." Frost said as Pippy continued on eating Luna. Pippy burped up some guts since she was full which makes her fall to the floor. The Host places a foot on top of her.

"Well the first challenge is done. The next one features….Frost with Cobalt and Aurora with…..Sparky! Whichever team comes out first in our underwater trap car escape wins an advantage to the last part of the challenge! So you guys ready?" The Host said as Aurora was a bit surprised as she got in with Sparky and got locked up along with Frost and Cobalt. The cars were being lowered to the cold shallow waters. The Host, sitting with the others…except Chunky who was blowing off chunks from the meal and Pippy who was groaning in pain due to the meal. The water rising upon the vehicle as The Host shoots off the gun, signaling them to start. Cobalt starts working on the lock as Frost grabs Cobalt and starts slamming his head in.

"What the hell is your problem Frost!" Cobalt yelled as Frost was piss.

"I know it was your plan to make Spazz lose my girl…and now I'll make sure you lose your life." Frost said as Cobalt, pulling a small knife out of his pocket immediately stabs Frost making him yelp in pain. Cobalt starts slicing the rope, letting him free as he bashes the window, letting the water splash through the glass as it starts to fill up. Cobalt smiled as he got out and swims to the top where Sparky blasts the door off the car, smashing into Cobalt as he crashes into the wall. Aurora with her Katana slices off the lock holders and got out the car and swims up to shore with Sparky as The Host was cheering at them.

"Well Congrats to you two. You guys will be having advantages in the third and final challenge. I guess Frost wants to die since Cobalt seems to be having car trouble." The Host said as Cobalt was mumbling out words that no one cannot seems to understand. Frost came out of the water seconds later.

"So when do we do the next challenge?" Frost said as The Host laughs.

"Well come on and I'll show you." The Host said as everyone except Cobalt walk behind The Host to their next destination. The contestants were looking up on the building to see two cars hanging on from ropes. The Nine contestants look at The Host who put glasses on to look cool.

"Well I guess this part of the challenge you have to work. Team 1 and Team 2 are going to climb up the ropes toward the car. Once you reach the car, you must ride inside and down the building to the ground, without having it wreck. The first team to do it so wins a reward as the other team must suffer. So teams time to climb!" The Host said as the two teams dash off toward the ropes and started climbing. Flaky, Cobalt, Chunky, Pippy, and Frost were climbing on one side as on the other side had Spazz, Aurora, Sparky, and Evil Flippy climbing on the other. The two teams started off well as Cobalt glaring at Evil who flips him off.

"What the? Argh!" Cobalt said as he grabs a ninja star from his back pocket and throws it at the other team's rope, slicing it as the rope starts breaking. Evil Flippy growls as Cobalt laughs only to hear rope snap but not from the other team….Cobalt looks up to see The Host cutting off the rope as he smiles.

"Payback's a bitch…isn't it Cobalt?" The Host said as the car starts flying down smashing into the building turning over toward Flaky.

"Oh god…" Flaky said with a scared face as she moves out the way for Chunky looking up with a scared look on his face as the car smashes onto Chunky as the car crashes onto the ground where blood gushes under the vehicle. Eyes pop out and splattered onto the ground. Chunky's bottom body was twitching as the car was shown with multiple damage as The Host was laughing as the other team falls down to the ground hard. Team Two laughs as they both fall to the ground as well. The Host walks up to the two teams.

"Well since there's only eight of you…." The Host said as the car falls almost killing Flaky. The Host smiles as he walks off.

"Well this Challenge is been a bit short due to many flaws and screw ups. So you guys are lucky. Anyway come on back home and rest since the next challenge is going to be fun." The Host said as he left the contestants by themselves. Everyone was then worried about who was going to win. Spazz smiles evilly as the sun were shown.

**Ok guys Part 2 is done. The Next Challenge is going to be base around video Games. So if you want them to do a level of your favorite video games message me and tell me what they have to do on that level to win. You can leave it on a review if you want. Sorry Phoenix Reece that Chunky is dead. Hey at least he made it this far. So you can cheer on Pippy. So who do you think is going to win? Find out soon on Paradise Getaway.**

**9****th**** Place: Chunky**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Smash by a falling car**

**See you guys soon since I'm staying on Fanfiction due to everyone not wanting me to go. So that is good news to you guys. So next Time is **

**Super Smash Brawl Down!**

**Part 1!**


	29. Super Smash Brawl Down

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the Final Challenge of Paradise Getaway! Yes you heard me Final Challenge! I want to thank all you guys for making this series awesome! Now All 8 Contestants have past all challenges and now are looking forward to win that glorious prize! We will now see our graduate Host continue on with the rest of the story. Good Luck to all eight contestants…..because they are going to need it.**

**Paradise Getaway 2 Ch: 29 Super Smash Brawl Down!**

The Host, walking toward the screen whereas he begins to cracks his knuckles and his neck to only stop and then looks at the screen for a second.

"Hello everyone…I'm your Host…for this season you have seen 30 Contestants all fighting for their lives…but only eight have made it so far. They are Aurora, Cobalt, Evil Flippy, Flaky, Frost, Pippy, Sparky, and Spazz. They all proved that they had what it takes and they did it. But now stop talking about them and talk about their new challenge! They are going to go through five games in order to survive. But one game hasn't been made yet. And it's up to the viewers to put the final game in. Well enough about that and let's start off the next challenge then!" The Host said as lights begin flashing on, showing the entire room where all eight contestants were looking around to see the Host turns to them.

"What are you doing to us this time?" Flaky said as she began struggling but to only get smack across the face by The Host.

"Shut your damn mouth as I'm going to tell you the damn challenge!" The Host said walking back and forth of the contestants as Spazz continued on sleeping with Pippy bored out of her mind. Flaky started crying as Cobalt was getting angry. Then The Host pimp slap Flaky across the face, making her fall to the ground. They saw Flaky on the ground then back at the host who couldn't take it.

"Ok look today's challenge is video games! This is going to be fun!" The Host said as everyone except Flaky laugh at the Host where the Host wasn't kidding.

"Are you serious? You strapped us on a chair while sleeping so you can force us to play video games? So what's going to happen? We're going to be bored to death? This is classic!" Evil Flippy said as The Host's face became red as a tomato.

"NO! This is way different then you think Evil! I'm going to play the games…you are going in there as my players! Each game I play your going to do all that hell is coming at ya. This is going to be awesome. No get ready because some games I must say….you are going to play more than one level. So get ready and say good bye because I know not all of you are going to make it." The Host said as he got onto a machine and turns it to aim at them.

"See ya!" The Host said giving his laugh to the contestants and shoots the machine as a white-bluish beam hits the contestants which then send them through the static right into the TV. The eight contestants scream as everything went white. Pippy's eyes started opening as she saw The Host smiling at them. She looks down to sees her Character along with everyone else being chosen.

"Well I guess I know which Characters are going with whom! They are…

Cobalt-Sonic

Evil Flippy-Bowser

Frost-Snake

Flaky-Mario

Spazz-Lucario

Pippy-Samus

Sparky-Pikachu

Aurora-Zelda/Sheik

Now it's time to play at…Pokémon Stadium" The Host said pressing the start button sending all the characters into the stadium where they are now different as Bowser laughed. Then an announcer rang throughout the stadium.

"3…..2…..1…..Begin!" The Announcer said blasting it in Lucario's ears as he growled and turns to see Bowser dashing toward him and smashes a fist only to see Lucario grabs his arm and jumps over Bowser and grabs his head and power up a shadow orb and smashes it on Bowser, sending him across the stadium as the stadium begin shaking where rocks blasted out as Bowser was sent in the air as Pikachu laugh but only to get smashed onto the ground and fly out of the stadium, getting eliminated. Bowser roared and turns around as Snake hides inside a box and Samus shoots out a blast from her cannon and hits Bowser which made him mad.

"You'll pay!" Bowser said blasting out fire at everyone to which some got hit as Samus in the nick of time projects out an Orb, saving herself as the fire blazes past her helmet as she shoots out another blast hitting Bowser which sent him back. Sonic and Mario ran toward Bowser as Sonic dash and starts kicking him straight in the face to where Mario smashes his fist into Bowser's stomach.

"I can't believe-a I'm this guy-a and I have-a go against that creature." Mario said as he saw Bowser stomp on Mario which inflicted damage as Zelda jumps and grabs Mario just in time as Zelda then dashes toward Bowser as Sonic dashes and punches Zelda only for her to slide under the punch as she begins to change. Anger goes through her body as she jump kicks Sonic straight in the face. Snake poking his head out the box pops the lid off the grenade and throws it to the group as they looked down.

"What the f…..?" Sonic said as the grenade blows up sending the group back as Bowser flies off and grabs on to the edge as Zelda now Sheik flies off to only grab Bowser's tail. Mario flies off but grabs onto the higher part of the stadium as it begins to change to Ice as everything begins to become slippery. Mario clenches on as a piece of the ice breaks off by Sonic who then grins as he throws it at Mario who gets hit in the face as Mario got eliminated. Sheik starts climbing as Bowser smashes his head on her face as Samus slides to the edge and aims at the two.

"See ya real soon." Samus said as Bowser grabs her leg and tosses her to the ground. Bowser brings himself up and grabs Sheik who smashes her feet on Bowser and lands on the ground to give him an uppercut. Bowser had enough and grabs Sheik and starts head butt her and hit her with his claws as he throws her off the panel where she slams onto the TV screen and falls down getting eliminated. The remaining five contestants looked t each other as the element changes to fire as there was some rocks and lava blasting out as Bowser laughs.

"What are you laughing at you ugly motherfucker?" Snake said as Bowser roars at Snake as he pulls out a rocket launcher and aims it at Bowser. Bowser then becomes frighten as then a puff of smoke blast through the whole stadium as everyone flew to where Bowser and Sonic started punching and kicking each other as Bowser blasts the fire on him sending him straight to the hard ground as Bowser stomps on Sonic, sending him out of the arena as in the background Sonic is screaming and disappears to show the star as he was Eliminated. Samus, Lucario, Bowser, and Snake remain in the game. Snake about to pick up his rocket launcher as Samus places the cannon on his head.

"You don't know what you're doing Samus…..don't even try to do what I think you're going to do." Snake said as he slowly stands up to where Lucario kicks her and Bowser slams his fists on Snake as he lost his breath. Bowser laughed as Lucario charges up another shadow ball as electricity was blasting out and throws it as Samus, blasting her armor off as she was a human being with a gun and runs off and kicks Lucario as then a super power ball pop out as Bowser, Snake, Lucario, and Samus look up and runs toward the ball as Bowser smacks her, sending her off the screen, eliminating her as Bowser grabs the ball but only for Snake punching him in the face as he beat the ball which breaks giving him a mystical power as he glows and then flies off and shows him hanging on a ladder with a grenade launcher and aims at the other two. Snake begins shooting the grenades as they begin exploding everywhere as Lucario got hit by some of the grenades as Bowser didn't care what was hitting him as he was getting close to win. Snake continues on as he was laughing and shot the last few rounds as another ball came out where Lucario hits it making him glow. He then flies in the air to the middle of the screen as Snake lands to only get in the middle of a super power Shadow Ball. Lucario sends it down as it crashes into the arena making it go toward the two as Snake kicks Bowser in as he gets the most damage as it sends him flying out and smashes into the front screen as he falls, getting eliminated.

"Well it's just you and me now creature." Snake said looking at Lucario as Lucario growls and slams onto the ground. Lucario and Snake walk slowly up to each other as they both stare for a bit while as Lucario sends another ball only for Snake to dodge it and sends another grenade at Lucario but blasts in front of them with his shadow ball. The smoke clear them as blasts were going everywhere in the smoke. Everybody was wondering who had won as they heard a sparkle and they see Snake there putting his hand up in victory as he turns to the screen.

"Game!" The Announcer said then everything went white again as the eight contestants where inside a box. It was a bit short but has enough space for them to move around. Spazz looks around with the others in confusion.

"Um…where the hecks are we?" Cobalt said as four squares block slams down almost killing Flaky and Aurora as they look up seeing more blocks coming down.

"Oh no….not this game! Anything but this game!" Evil Flippy yelled as the next blocks went down leaving it in a cliffhanger.

To Be Continued….

**Well that's it for right now. I hope everybody likes this chapter. So who do you think might die next? Who will survive? Who will make it to the finals? Find out soon on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway**

**Ch:30 Tetris of Hell**


	30. Tetris of Hell

**Hello everyone and welcome to what it might be a short chapter of Paradise Getaway. Since Tetris is like most times a quick game to be unless you can beat the game…then what the heck. Anyway time to play some Tetris! The next game is Pac-Man but how about we spice up Pac-Man huh? Well anyway time to see what happens to our next eight contestants shall we?**

**Ch.30: Tetris from Hell**

The blocks smashes onto the ground in front of Evil Flippy, Spazz, and Pippy as they dodge out of the way making dust go into the air and evaporate quickly as The Host laughs.

"There's only one way to escape and that's the top! Let's hope you can make it to the top contestants! Because you aint going to make it! Get ready to be crush!" The Host said plunging the joystick forward as the blocks started coming down as they begin to turn directions and move to fit the board as Evil jumps on the Tetris blocks in the air and plunges the knife in the block and begins to pull himself up as The Host pulls the joystick down which makes the block go down faster and hit the ground as Evil curses under his breath. The blocks continue to smash as it start to close up the space for the contestants as they got closer and closer which started to cut off their air supply. Aurora then looked at the next block coming down toward them.

"Guys we need to split up so which team makes it up there we can pass this game so hurry up before we get squash!" Aurora said as she ran with Frost, Flaky, and Pippy as Evil Flippy, Cobalt, Spazz, and Sparky went the other way as they started climbing the blocks as the Host move the falling bricks toward Aurora's group as it smashes down on Flaky as it scrapes her left knee which rips a part of her flesh as Flaky screams in pain as blood gushes out. Aurora and Pippy grabbed Flaky and they continue to run. The blocks continued to go down as they went down faster and faster behind Aurora, Pippy, and Flaky as Frost climbs onto the blocks and then puts his hand out toward the group as Flaky grabs Frost's hand and is pulled up toward him.

"Thank you Frost." Flaky said as she put her hand out for Pippy and Aurora to grab on. Aurora grabbed onto Frost's hand as Pippy grabs Flaky's. They both work as a team where Aurora was pulled up. Pippy started too struggled as she saw Flaky's hands had blood which became slippery for her to get up. Pippy looked at Flaky then at the Tetris blocks coming down toward her as she made an annoyed face.

"Oh bloody hell." Pippy said as the right angle Tetris block started going down on Pippy as she sees her arms starting to become crushed as blood was gushing on Flaky and Frost as Pippy was screaming in pain as she felt her bones snapping and crushing as The Host laugh at the pain Pippy was going through. She sees her arms snap in two as she begins pulling to only see her arms rip clean off as blood gushes over the blocks. Evil climbing up to the top with Cobalt as they were pushing each other to see who wanted to win. Aurora looks at Frost as Frost makes his hands become cold and walks toward the Tetris block as it begins to crush Pippy. Frost freezes it to only have it stop as Pippy had a limited time of air for her to breath. But she started to lose her color as she was dying of loss blood. Frost begins to freeze the upcoming blocks as Spazz who was climbing one was about to reach the top but only to get frozen in spot as he started cursing wildly at Frost who laugh. Evil Flippy slits Cobalt's arm as he kicks him off the wall. Cobalt screams as his body slams on a Tetris block which snaps his back as Evil continues to climb to the top.

"I'm going to win this game! I have always been a pro at Tetris." Evil said as he jumps on the block and reaches to the finish as then everything has gone white. Buffy walking slowly into the warehouse doors walks toward The Host and places the gun on his head.

"You're dead….Tom….or should I say Killer?" Buffy said as The Host looks up in surprise and smiles.

"Well congrats Buffy…you finally caught me once again. And you let your memory catch back up to you huh?" Killer said giving a chuckle.

"You're a sick person Killer…it's time for you to pay for your sins to all those people you have tortured in the past years." Buffy said cocking the gun as he was about to pull the trigger. Killer cracks his knuckles and gets up slowly.

"Before you take me to hell…how about you help your poor friends or civilians first. That was part of your mission right?" Killer said putting his hands up as Buffy was surprised of what he heard.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Buffy said as then he heard the gun cocked behind him as he felt the cold metal place on his furry head. Buffy slightly turns to see the chief with the gun to his head.

"No….Not you! How could you?" Buffy said as The Chief smacks the gun across his face as he clenches his fists.

"You don't understand didn't you Buffy…I hated you from the start since you cause my brother's death. You deserved to pay the price…but watching you die will make it even." The Chief said as Killer backs up a bit only for the gun to aim at him.

"Where do you think you're going Host? Get your disgusting ass over here! I haven't started with you yet! Even though he cause his death…you killed him too. And you also rape my sister….I want you nut less when you walk out of here. Now get the hell down and get those slaves as you may call them out of there!" The Chief said as Killer laugh and turns to only punch The Chief and grab his arm and Palm thrusts his chest as in slow motion The Chief felt his chest being broken in pieces as his chest bones snap as they impale through his heart and other body organs as he gave his last yell and slams onto the hard concrete floor. THUD! The lifeless Chief laid there with no soul in his body and watch the last thing was Killer giving his grin as it happen to his brother. Killer slowly turns his head to Buffy who pulls the gun up and aims it at Killer.

"Don't even try Buffy…you can't kill me… I'll kill you in a second…what's your choice Buffy? Live or Die? I prefer Death…." Killer said getting a little bit closer as Buffy growled at Killer. The Contestants then were transferred to what it look like a maze as it was glowing with….what it look like dots but were giant. Evil laughed as he knew what game it was. Pippy continued to scream as she sees her hands continuing to gush out blood. Pippy look at the others to only get eaten by a yellow circle which said Wakka Wakka? The Contestants then look at the circle which looked at them.

"Oh no….does this mean were….?" Flaky said as Pac-Man said Wakka real loud which frighten them as Spazz was on Frost, holding him to which Frost threw him. Then Pac-man made an attack which will end here.

To Be Continued…

**Another short Chapter has gone by. Ok now we have Pac-Man who has completely gone crazy! Now were down to 7 since Pippy got killed in 8****th****. Sorry Phoenix But there will be a surprise for you later on which I will do….I'm going to write a sneak peek for Paradise Getaway 3 so you can see which contestants did the Special. So if your character made it…go nuts if you want. So anyway that's all for now. Cheer on your favorite contestants and trash on the characters you hate. Well this is DDD09 signing out for now.**

**Next Time on P.G.2**

**Ch.31: Wakka Wakka Holy S**T!**

**DDD09**


	31. Wakka Wakka Holy ST!

**Hey everyone. I'm glad everyone liked the sneak peek of Paradise Getaway 3. But that's a sneak peek. That Chapter is going to be long since it's Part one of The First Challenge, Location, and Episode. Mostly the chapters in there will be separated into Parts since they will be full episodes. Anyway let's start with the next game which is Pac-Man. So everyone get ready for this chapter as the next is Modern Warfare 2. Here it goes and see who is the next to go.**

**CH.31: Wakka Wakka Holy S**T!**

The contestants immediately dodge out the way as Pac-Man slams onto the maze wall. Then the game started as the pink, blue, and orange ghost went up and down inside the box which kept them to only see their leader which was a red ghost who looks at the contestants that were running from Pac-Man. The red ghost looked at Pac-Man and was confused on what was going on. Anyway the red ghost then went after Pac-Man and his lunch. Pac-Man opens his mouth to show sharp teeth with Pippy's chewed up body and blood all around his mouth as he continued to chomp, chomp, and CHOMP on the dots. Then the blue ghost came out and dash with a fast speed to go on the other side to trap Pac-Man and kill him. The Red ghost saw his companion and went closer to Pac-Man. Evil Flippy sees the blue ghost and pulls out his knife and jumps to the blue ghost and begins stabbing him as he started to….sing?

"_Chop, Slash, Kill, Rip, Gutted, and eat my victims as I killed them with the fall of my blade! These meat puppets don't know what's coming toward them. I'll kill them all and claim my reward and vacation for a while! Now I have to stop this dreadful singing since I hate this crap anyway! Hahahaha!" _Evil sang as he jams his hand into the blue ghost and rips his left eye out of his eye socket. The blue ghost struggled to only see his eye and muscles connect to his eye begin to rip as Evil slits his throat and then disappeared to only see one eye which runs off back to the box as the pink ghost gets out and goes after them this time. Evil Flippy smiles and turns to the pink ghost. What Evil didn't notice was that once the blue ghost went inside he went back to normal and blasted out of the box with the Orange ghost and went toward them. Pac-Man was about to eat Aurora as Frost blasted out an ice ball and hits Pac-Man in the eye as he growled and went faster. Evil Flippy put his hands up and taunt the two ghosts.

"Come to daddy slaves…come here and die!" Evil said as Pac-Man smashed into him as the Contestants continued to run from the psychotic eating ball. The ghosts meet up with each other and looked at each other.

"What the heck is wrong with Pac-Man?" The Orange Ghost said as The Red Ghost look at him.

"He's probably on that new stuff people been taking…maybe he's on drugs like cocaine or marijuana." The Red Ghost said as The Blue Ghost was confused.

"Um maybe he's on steroids since he can't get laid…" The blue ghost said as Pac-Man heard them say it and went berserk and dash toward them.

"Oh great…you just pissed him off…" The Pink Ghost said as the Orange ghost screams like a girl and jumps on the red ghost.

"Hold me please?" The Orange ghost said as The Red Ghost growled and drops the orange Ghost and runs off leaving the others.

"Run!" The Blue ghost said as Pac-Man chase after them in the maze. Pac-Man then ate something which made the level a lot worse. He had eaten the super dot as not only the Ghosts had turned blue but the contestants had changed color as well…except Spazz who was puked green. They all became slow as Evil was getting angry.

"Come on! Move faster legs!" Evil said angrily as Spazz looked at him crazy.

"Yelling at your legs aint going to work." Spazz said giving a smirk as he had a knife go toward his face. Evil wasn't happy.

"Look here barfy…I can yell whenever I feel like it! You don't tell me what to do…if you tell me what to do…I'll kill you so bad that your old ancestors are going to feel it. You got me?" Evil said as Spazz nodded.

"Good now…MOVE IT!" Evil yelled as Spazz and the others begin to run. They started turning white except Spazz which was brown. Pac-Man then ate the ghosts as he turned toward the contestants.

"Oh man were so dead!" Sparky said in a worried look as they return back to normal. Pac-Man then blasts right in front of them as he smiled at them. Evil twirls his knife and points it at Pac-Man.

"I hated this game so much but not as much I don't want to die in this crappy game." Cobalt said as Pac-Man growled and dashes toward the group only for Evil to impale the knife through Pac-Man as blood gush everywhere. Evil then slice down the body of the muncher as blood, guts, and the dots along with the ghosts all come out of the circle and splat onto the ground. Pac-Man then backs up in pain as Pac-Man started becoming pale due to being gutted out by Evil as Pac-Man then disappeared along with the maze and everything else which everything becomes white. They knew they were going onto the next game. Then the contestants see it becomes brighter to them as they shield their eyes to see. Then the next thing they know…fire was everywhere as fire blaze out everywhere. The sky was blackish and gray due to the smoke and fire burning across the grass as they saw The White house destroyed with The Washington Monument was on fire. They were wearing military outfits with helmets to protect their heads from getting shot. They were carrying weapons on their hands as they knew what game it was. Cobalt smiled.

"Oh yeah this game is worth my type to kill." Cobalt said silently so the others don't tend to hear him. Then Flaky who was screaming was inside a destroyed helicopter as she tried to get herself out. A soldier goes toward her with a machine gun.

"Here take this…THACK!" The soldier could say as he was shot as blood splattered on Flaky and grabbed the gun and puts the clip in and cocks it back. The enemy's were then dashing toward them with yells going thru Washington as they were screwed…

To Be Continued….

**Well this is it…The Third Game done but the fourth has started and now two levels to play. This level is I think Whiskey Hotel. Haven't played it in a while so but I still might remember it. So anyway the next chapter will be up as we get to see who will make it to the finals. Anyway read and review guys. Who do you think might die in this game? Place the names in your review and see if you get it right. Anyway I'll see you soon.**

**Forgot to put this in the last chapter**

**8****th**** Place: Pippy**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Eaten by Pac-Man.**

**7/33 Remain**

**Soldiers Remain:**

**Frost, Aurora, Cobalt, Sparky, Flaky, Spazz, and Evil**

**Next Time on P.G.2**

**Ch.32: I Have Not Yet Begun To Fight.**

**That is all.**

**DDD09**


	32. I Have Not Yet Begun The Fight

**Here it is. The next Chapter of Paradise Getaway 2. Thank you guys for the reviews. It was awesome to hear some great reviews. Now let's see which contestants will die in this game shall we? Made a Mistake in the last Chapter, This level is Second Sun.**

**Ch.32: I Have Not Yet Begun the Fight**

Flaky's POV

Flaky struggling heard the soldiers saying enemies at 2:00! She looked around the destroyed helicopter and sees the enemies begin shooting everywhere as Cobalt, Frost, Aurora, Sparky, and Spazz shooting at them where Oscar, Phoenix, DJ Shifty where with them along the ride and started shooting back. Flaky begins to look at her hands to see blood dripping down her skin with her gloves torn away with her flesh.

"Watch out! Enemy at 9:00!" Cobalt yelled as a soldier turns and gives it to Flaky.

"Take this and stay down!" The private said only to get shot straight through the head as blood splattered over Flaky as she screams. She picks up an M4A1 and dashes toward the side and uses her holographic scope and begins shooting at the targets.

"Reloading, cover me!" Frost said as he unloads the empty clip as it hits the ground to slam in a fresh one and pulls the gun back and begins shooting. Then fighters come up from the sky to drop off missiles that plummets to the ground sending some of the threat in the sky by pieces scattered off their remains. Then Sparky turns toward Flaky.

"Flaky last mag, make it count!" Sparky have said throwing it to the porcupine as she unloaded the clip and slam in the new one. Cobalt continues to shoot.

"There's too many of them!" He yelled as a Phoenix started shooting.

"Target at 80 meters shoot!" He said. Cobalt shoots two more to only get shot and hits to the ground.

"Frost get him over here and watch out!" Sparky instructed as he grabbed Cobalt and drags him to cover as Flaky and the others continue on with the shooting. Then a helicopter flying over the destruction uses a spotlight and moves it around to find the contestants as it hits Flaky. Then everything becomes white to only see that were in space.

Evil Flippy's POV

The green bear opening his eyes to see that he was in space which surprised him. He begins to look around as he was holding on to something and sees earth in front of him. The green bear was amaze of how beautiful it was. Then he turns to see a big Space Station hovering across from him as he got reception from the ISS.

"Come in sat1. This is The ISS Control. Houston's requesting us a feed from your helmet cam, over" The ISS Control said as Evil was confused what to say.

"Um…ok sure what do they need?" Evil said as then the voice came back on.

"Um...They want you to look towards the dark side of the earth. It should be cresting the horizon about 15 degrees east of the starboard PV arrays" The ISS Control said as Evil begins looking around to see what was there to see something beginning to glow as then it got brighter.

"There it is, we're getting your feed Sat1. Come in Houston, are you getting this?" The ISS control said the glowing object then went upward and started going left.

"Copy that ISS, video feed from Sat1 is clear" The Houston command said as the glowing object began to get closer. Evil was trying to see what it is but couldn't figure it out.

"Sat1, keep tracking that bogey. Were looking into it, standby." The Houston Command had said as The ISS responded back with a worried tone in his voice.

"Houston, we're not scheduled for any satellite launches today are we?" The ISS Control had said as Houston Command replied back which then worried Evil a bit as the glowing object got closer.

"ISS. Houston. Standby. We may have a problem here." The Houston Command said as Evil was trying to figure out a plan to get out of this game and relax on his bed but he wanted to know what that glowing object reminds him of. It was on the tip of his tongue but couldn't figure it out.

"Houston, this is ISS Control, uh…" ISS Control could say as then the glowing object then blows up as Evil then finally knew what it was.

"Oh crap a nuke? A Missile? Ooh this is fun!" Evil said giving an evil smirk. But then the explosion had lost the signal as the space station in front of him started becoming torn apart as he places his hands up in defense to only get sent back of the blast as everything starts passing by him where he was spinning around and around where the pieces fly by which begins cutting him with blood gushing everywhere. The last thing he saw was a solar arrays panel headed straight toward him which slices him, killing Evil Flippy in space. Then everything has gone white once more.

Flaky's POV

Flaky looks up to see the explosion going through the dark grayish skies as then the two helicopters that were in the sky started spinning around as one smashes into the white house blowing up where the other spins out of control and blasts right into the ground in front of the contestants as Phoenix breaks down the blockage in front of Flaky to let her free as she runs out with the others to see more helicopters were coming down the sky as they began to run to only see one smash down in front of them, blowing up as they scream.

"What the hell is going on?" Frost yelled as Sparky turns toward him.

"Get off the street now!" Sparky said as a fighter jet smashes into the white house as they continued to run.

"This isn't good man!" Frost said as another swirled and smashed down below, killing some soldiers.

"Whoa!" Spazz said as he runs off. Another helicopter comes right down next to him as he moves out the way.

"Don't stop, keep moving!" Sparky said as more continue to fall from every direction.

"Holy shit!" Frost yelled in fright as they continued.

"Go, go, go!" Sparky instructed to the rest of everybody.

"What the hell is going on?" Aurora said as Frost looks at her.

"EMP!" He yelled as another blown down into the hard sky as then Flaky ran to only see Cobalt and Frost jump toward the other side as one lands in front of them as she backs up and almost trips but runs toward the building.

"Look out!" Frost said as he runs inside with the others as Flaky was the last to go inside the huge hole in the building.

"Go, Go!" Sparky yelled at Flaky to rush her in. They go inside to see another hit in front of the building as glass shatter from the windows and hit the ground as most of the soldiers hit the ground of the impact. Flaky was slowed down for a bit and looks around of the building as it was destroyed. Computers' sending out sparks with books scattered everywhere. Flaky slowing walking toward the front door to witness the destruction that has happen so fast that this memory will be kept in hers and all the others to keep forever.

What the hell are we going to do now, man? Russians got us out numbered; shit's falling from the sky! We're screwed man! We're totally…" Frost said as Sparky looks at him.

"Shut up! Get a grip Corporal! Our weapons still work, which means we can still kick some ass." Sparky said as then another vehicle blows up and the fire begins spreading over the destruction to make it a lot worse. A flying piece of the remains of the helicopter smash and skid across the ground to an immediate stop.

"What the hell was that?" Aurora said to Frost and Sparky as Spazz was shitting bricks.

"Stay here" Sparky said slowly walking toward the door and places her hand firmly on the door hand.

"You're going out there? Are you nuts?" Frost said which stops Sparky on her tracks to give him a quick glance. She pulls down the door handle and begins to walk outside slowly and begins observing the area around her to make sure everything was clear and secure for the rest to escape. The others began walking out and looking at the sky to see if anymore falling helicopter babies would kill them. Then they looked at each other and turn toward the other location since the other path is block with fire.

"It's over! Come on, we still have a war to fight." Sparky said as they began walking down the destroyed road to see the cars were blazing in flames as they were becoming black. The black clouds were forming a fog which couldn't make the contestants and soldiers see anything much but knew where they had to go. Bricks, glass, wood, tiles, etc where everywhere on the road.

"What the hell happen here?" DJ Shifty said as Oscar was jumping up and down.

"Guys I found ammo here and guns!" Oscar said as they reach another building which was a restaurant or a café as a big container filled with ammo and some guns laid around as Frost looks at everyone.

"Oh, man its quiet." Frost has said which made Sparky beginning to be suspicious about what might happen next.

"Hey is your red dot working? Mine's out." Frost said after observing his scope to see everyone made sure and see they had the same problem too.

"Mine's out too. This is weird bro." Phoenix Reece said as they continued to walk through more destruction.

"Looks like optics are down…comms too. There's not even a street light for blocks" Sparky said as Frost was looking around and became amaze.

"Wow…check it out, man" Frost said to Sparky as a helicopter and was into the ground with dead soldiers to where she looked away.

"Damn it." Sparky said as she looks at the others.

"All right, we gotta regroup with whoever's left out there. Corporal Frost, take point" Sparky said as Frost nodded his head.

"Hooah!" Frost said as they begin running toward where Flaky was at in front of a large building. The door immediately opens up to a soldier who quickly puts his gun up at the same time with Flaky. They sigh and put their guns down and run outside toward Sparky and the others.

"Star!" Frost said as the soldier continued running to them.

"Star, or we will fire on you!" Frost said, raising the gun and aiming it at the soldier

"I don't remember the damn countersign all right? I'm just a runner! Don't Shoot!" The soldier said as Frost puts his gun down and continues and stops in front of them.

"The proper response is "Texas", soldier What'dya got?" Cobalt said as the soldier gets a breath and looks at Cobalt.

"Colonel Marshall's assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel. You guys need to keep heading north." The soldier said as he turns and continues to run off from the group.

"So where are you going then?" Frost said as the soldier turned back.

"To tell everyone else! Go To Whiskey Hotel! Go!" The soldier said and ran off to do his duty as they knew what their next mission was. To Get to Whiskey Hotel.

"You heard the man, let's go." Sparky said and she led them inside the building from the rain. They check around to see nothing and were clear when they reach toward the steps.

"Frost you're up." Sparky said as Frost begins moving upward on the staircase.

"Hooah." Frost said to Sparky and climbs up the descending stairs and reaches a double door.

"Clear" Frost said and the rest began their way toward the stairs and began climbing up.

"I got our six." Oscar said as he runs up the stairs like an idiot.

"Copy that" Sparky said. Frost slowly moves to the right side of the double doors and signals one of the other soldiers to come and open the door.

"Star…" The soldier said only to get shot and fly out the room as he died. Frost and the others ran in as I ran in too and raise the gun to use my scope and begin shooting at the Russian targets that were going a blaze with their weapons as I threw a grenade at them.

"Son of a…" Frost said seeing the dead body and started shooting most of the soldiers as one took out an RPG. Frost then starts shaking.

"Oh my…" Frost said as the Russian shoots to only make him dodge the bullet and watch it explode.

"Contact!" Sparky said shooting at most of the targets in the office. Frost blasts a Russian solder in the face as brains splattered onto the ground. I then had an Idea of the grenade launcher as I jump and blast it making an explosion, killing some more. I smiled only to hear somebody saying GRENADE! I gasped and see one rolling toward me as I dash to grab it and throw it back making the Russian soldier scream to see it blown up in front of his face as his skin flew over the floor.

"We got a man down. Aim for the left side!" Sparky said then feels somebody grabbing her from behind as she pulls the knife out and elbows the figure to only quickly slash the figure's throat as blood gush out and splatter over Sparky who gave an angry look at the figure. Frost ran to the other side as another grenade came as I kick it which smacks a Russian soldier in the face for it to bounce and go inside of another in the throat. The Head exploded as I continued to shoot. Phoenix and DJ Shifty were blasting every clip they had as DJ went overboard.

"You like that motherfuckers! Eat lead you bitches! Say hello to my little friend!" DJ Shifty said shooting everything in sight as he shoot a grenade to the other side blasting the rest of the threat as they sigh. They unloaded their clips and reloaded in time for them to reach the next room which had more as they continued on shooting.

"Why can't these fuckers just die!" Spazz yelled as more came in and they all shot until the last bullet hits the ground. The roof has collided in and rain was everywhere. The Russians have gone mad as I shot some more of the enemy. I had started getting shot at to where I back off and hid from anymore bullets coming at me. Frost and Sparky shot the last remaining soldiers as they walk in.

"Clear!" Spazz said as Sparky nodded and turn to the others.

"Room Clear! Let's go!" Sparky said moving out with the others behind him toward the big hole outside. They were in the parking lot as Sparky pointed to a building over on the other side.

"There's the Eisenhower building. Whiskey Hotel's on the other side." Sparky said as the others have nodded at The Bunny and began walking to the building.

"Aw man we gotta go out there…" Oscar said in a whine and tired voice as Sparky looks at him. I walked over to the gate to see three Russians on top of a tank, checking for something inside to only see me and the others open fire on them as the fall off the tank with blood being washed off by the harsh rain.

"Move up." Sparky said and they began moving quickly toward the tank.

"What about those guys inside?" Frost said, questioning Sparky to make sure.

"What about 'em?" Sparky said and walks off from the tank toward some walls for cover. They climb down some stairs and walk toward the walls to see some dark figures that were moving around the bus.

"I got our six, go" Phoenix said to the others and nodded.

"It's clear" Frost said as he continued on.

"I don't know what's worse, man dodging falling helicopters or freezing my ass in this monsoon" Frost said as Sparky then stop everyone.

"Hold your fire." Sparky said as Cobalt took out his Grenade Launcher and shoots it killing the figures as they scream and flew in different directions.

"Ok then…come on then." Spazz said as they got up and ran toward the building.

"Road Cleared!" Oscar said as Sparky nodded.

"We're Oscar Mike. Let's go!" Sparky said as Oscar was happy they said his name.

"Don't wear my name out." Oscar said to Sparky.

"I just did now move on." Sparky said as she continues on with her group to the building. They find a large hole with a door barge down as they walk toward it.

"Watch out for movement." Sparky said as they look around seeing what they were at. I found some stairs that can lead down as Sparky reach up to me.

"Move up." Sparky said and started climbing down the stairs with the others.

"Feet dry." DJ Shifty said with a smile. I and Sparky reach a door that has a seal in front. It was the president of the United States seal. We both are a bit surprised as the others catch up.

"Hooah" Frost said with a smile.

"Cut the chatter, Flaky, take point" Sparky said to me as I did. Sparky then turned to the others. Frost walks up to the door and smiles.

"Check out the seal on this door…I thought the President's bunker was under the west wing." Frost said as Sparky looks at it.

"No, that's just for tourists. This must be the real thing. Open it up." Sparky said as Frost then begins to open it up then observes inside as he whistles.

"Real or not man, this place is history. Hope they got out in time." Frost said as he fully opened the door and lets everyone in as they walk down inside the bunker and turn right as everything went white. I was happy but then only to find out I was wrong…DEAD WRONG! We have made it to what it may look like a new game but it turned out we had our same stuff on but with different weapons. We all knew we are going to be doing another level of this game. I knew I wasn't going to like this one bit.

To Be Continued…

**Well hope everyone likes this. I might upload another up today. So three chapters in a row? That will be awesome! Now 6 Remain! Is Flaky going to die or win another season? Who is going off in Call of Duty? Will there be Betrayal? Find out soon on Paradise Getaway.**

**7****th**** Place: Evil Flippy**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Slice by the Space Station.**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway 2:**

**Ch.33: Warfare of Hell.**

**DDD09 Signing out**


	33. Warfare of Hell

**Hey everybody and welcome to P.G.2. Here's Loose Ends Level in Modern Warfare 2. I'm glad everyone likes the last chapter. And Sorry Deadliving if it was a bit confusing. But I hope this one doesn't confuse you. Now our six contestants are now going to be competing in this level. And once this is uploaded I'm going to be working on the Resident Evil 5 levels on this one. So anyway I'm doing this quickly so I can start on Paradise Getaway 3. So Sit Back, Relax, and enjoy. If not…then die.**

**Ch.33: Warfare in Hell**

The contestants are in the middle of the forest as Flaky cocks her gun back with the others as they get ready to start. The trees were being blown by the wind along with the tall grass. The contestants began to walk down the rocky ground which continues to lead their way toward their destination.

"Snipers in position." Sparky had said as they begin their way down.

"Let's go, let's go." Spazz said to the others as they nodded. They continued on running toward a grass field as everything went quiet….too quiet. The soldiers in front rushed up as Flaky, Spazz, Sparky, Aurora, and Frost then see mines blast out from the ground and spin in their faces as they move out the way. Flaky the last one slowly falls to the ground and shoots the mine in the air, blowing it to pieces as the others weren't so lucky. The five soldiers look to see they were blown to bits.

"Ambush!" Spazz had yelled as Russians began moving up and started shooting at the remaining soldiers on the left side of the hill.

"Targets! Left Side! Left Side!" Spazz yelled where the rest began on shooting the Russians as they were shooting back at them. Flaky shot two Russians off the edge as they smash into the ground. They threw flash bangs as Flaky got blind and began shooting blindly. She screamed in pain where Frost took control and began shooting the rest as one of the Russians came with an RPG Launcher and shoots it straight at Frost. Frost then puts the gun up and shoots the RPG bullet which blows up in mid-air as they began running toward where most of the tress have been chopped down and solar panels have been place on top.

"They've got this area presighted for mortar fire." Aurora said as she continues on shooting as she got shot in the arm which blood begins pouring out as she lets out a scream and puts the gun up and begins shooting. Flaky, looking through the scope shots a couple of more bullets as blood splatters over the ground and the dead Russian hits the ground.

"Counterattack into the smoke! Push! Push! Push!" Spazz yelled as more smoke grenades kept blasting which has made it harder to shoot their targets. Flaky and the others run as Flaky then runs into three targets as they begin to run off to only get shot and die on the ground. Flaky runs as she gets shot and hits the ground. She observes her wounds as she drags herself away from the shooting fire and heads toward the fence. She then hides behind a tree stump and starts shooting at more Russians as Sparky jumps over where Flaky shots the target before it can kill Sparky. Flaky and the others continue on running through the smoke to see a house on her left side and then on the right to see more solar panels.

"We got two trucks leaving the target building." Aurora said to Flaky and Sparky as Frost and Spazz come up from behind.

"Don't let those trucks get away!" Spazz said where Flaky and the others began running toward the two trucks to stop them.

"Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close." Sparky said as the others were shooting at the trucks where Spazz then tell the others in a warning.

"Javelin, danger close. Get back from the road!"Spazz said where everyone then begins to run off from the road to see the two trucks driving off. Then out of nowhere the trucks then get hit by two missiles which blows up the two vehicles as they cheer.

Moving vehicles have been neutralized." Sparky said as they go back on the road and begin their way toward the house.

"Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one has left the house. Those trucks could have been decoys over." Sparky has instructed the others as they begin advancing toward the house for breaching as they continued to shoot more Russians that continued to stop them in their tracks.

"Roger that, we're advancing on the house now." Spazz said as more Russians came out to only get shot more by the team as they continue on. The contestants began to reload their guns and cock it back since they were ready for anything to happen. They reach the house to see the dead bodies on the ground as Flaky and Sparky reach one door as Spazz and Aurora reach another and Frost by himself at the last door. They place a mat on each door and back up a bit as Spazz looks at Aurora.

"Breach and clear the safe house! Go! Go!" Spazz said as the doors blast off as then everything goes into slow motion where they go inside and began shooting whoever was inside. The bodies began flying and hitting the ground with blood was splattering and gushing out of their lifeless bodies. Flaky and Sparky go inside to see more runs to only get shot as one gets hit in the face as the others were getting hit and fall to the ground. Sparky and Flaky then go into the hallway and see it's clear. Then Flaky goes to the first door down the hall and places another mat on the door and backs away with Sparky as then it explodes as well.

"Ozone, make sure no one leaves the kitchen." Spazz said as Flaky continues on shooting the targets inside who were a bit surprised as they hit the ground. One of the Russians still alive shot Flaky as she screams in pain. Sparky then begins shooting at the Russian as blood was everywhere. His face was gone due to the impact of the bullets. Sparky turns to see what was inside of the room. She smiled to see a selection of different types of guns they had in here. They were laid on a mat as Sparky switch for different guns. Flaky walk in and switch her machine guns for a Striker and another machine gun.

"Roger that." Ozone said as Flaky and Sparky looked at each other and took some other guns for the others to use in case they run out of bullets or use it as back up.

"Frost, gimme a siterep" Spazz said as Flaky and Sparky breach into another room where they had more weapons inside.

"No one's leaving through the front of the basement" Frost said as Flaky leaves the room with Sparky and check around to see if anymore have came by since they heard the gunshots.

"I got your back Flaky" Frost said as he leaves to take care of the rest. Spazz with Aurora had finish clearing the office and began looking around in the office for anything they need to find.

"Basement Clear!" Frost said and runs up to finish the job.

"Copy basement clear!" Spazz said as he went into the dining room then alerted the rest that the dining room was clear as well.

"I've got this area covered Flaky. Get upstairs and check the rooms on the top floor." Frost said as Flaky nodded and went with Sparky upstairs. As they climbed the stairs into the living room as dead bodies were scattered everywhere. Sparky went to check the rooms downstairs as Flaky went upstairs to see another Russian in the room as she shot him, killing him. She turns to the door next to her and places another breach mat and moves to the side as it explodes to once again everything went slow motion. Flaky then shoots two straight in the head as one was on the ground and gets shot as he stopped moving. Then one runs out the bedroom just too only get shot multiple times in the chest and hits the ground.

"Top floor clear!" Frost said as everyone then heard the radio transmit as Spazz then went on to tell the others what to do.

"Roger That, Top floor clear. All clear. Squad, regroup on me." Spazz said as everyone then begins to regroup. Frost, Sparky, and Frost went downstairs to see Spazz coming in with Aurora.

"Frost, Photographs." Spazz said as Frost nodded and moved. Spazz looks around then begins to talk.

"Cobalt, this is Spazz. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?" Spazz had said and looks at the others for the answers.

"Plenty…at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our Intel was off." Captain Price had said as everyone sigh and didn't know what to do.

"Well, the quality of the Intel's about to change. The safe house's a bloody gold mine." Spazz said giving a smirk on his face.

"Copy that, Spazz, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbooks. Names, contacts, places, everything." Cobalt had said through the radio contact to Spazz as Spazz got the information all down.

"We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run." Spazz said to Cobalt who gives a smirk.

"That's the idea. I'm bringing the extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that Intel. Cobalt Out." Cobalt said as Spazz and the others moved out to collect what they need to get.

"Flaky, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I'll go front. Go" Spazz said as everyone did what they were told.

"On my way" Ozone said as Flaky went to the computer and began the transfer.

"Task force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just arrived at the bone yard…Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot this guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms." Price said as the transfer has begun.

"Spazz, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price Out." Price said as the transfer has started downloading and had 5% so far completed.

"Flaky there's an armory in the basement. Better stock up while you still can." Ozone said as she already took some weapons already.

"Makarov's Men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this Intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer is done." Spazz said with a smile on his face.

"Use the weapons cache and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions, let's go!" Spazz said as the Russians began to get closer and closer to the safe house about to begin.

"Ready to engage." Ozone said as then shooting began around the safe house as the Russians were shooting as they were just getting shot back. Everything began shaking as Ozone was backing up.

"What the hell was that?" Ozone said as Spazz aim his gun for anymore to come.

"Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from southeast, they just breached the perimeter." Aurora said as the others continued looking around to hear shots going off left to right.

"I'm in position" Frost said as he began to shoot along with the others.

"I'll try to thin them out before they get too close. Recommend that you switch to scoped weapons, over." Aurora said as Spazz nodded.

"Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move!" Spazz said as some of the group move to the southeast and began shooting.

"I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast!" Ozone said as they continued on. Ozone throwing grenades as he was then shot as he screamed in pain and saw blood coming down his chest.

"I'm hit!" Ozone said as Frost continued on shooting and stay on his side and observed, and shooting.

"Ozone is down." Aurora said to the others as Flaky began to worry on what's going to happen. Aurora shooting then sees an RPG team coming from the west side as she then warns them.

"Solid copy! RPG team approaching from the west." Spazz said and continues on shooting. Flaky then shot two hostiles as then more troops began coming toward the west side as Spazz knew they were in serious trouble.

"They must be by the boathouse. Cover the west approach." Spazz said and continues on to shoot. Flaky was being shot at as she hits the floor and begins shooting at the hostiles as their bodies smash onto the ground. Flaky was bleeding as she dragged herself to the corner and found first aid and began to heal herself as she looks out for anymore hostiles that will kill her. Then hostiles from the kitchen came in as Frost comes down to only get shot and fall off the stairs and slams onto the ground. Flaky cries as the hostiles see Flaky only for Frost to drag himself and began shooting at them they hit the ground as Flaky drags him next to her and works on his wounds and shoots the next couple of hostiles until she ran out of bullets.

"Frost is down, I repeat Frost is down. RPG Team in moving from the west." Aurora said as more were shooting the whole safe house. They had 11 minutes for the data to be completed. Flaky switch for Frost's gun and shot the rest of the hostiles and finish on his wounds as she gave him a gun to take and he thanks her.

"I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching through the solar panels east of the house." Aurora said as Spazz said the same thing to the rest of the remaining survivors.

"Use your claymores if you have them. Plant them around the trail east of the house." Spazz said as he went to the east side and continued to shoot.

"Enemy fast choppers coming in from the northwest." Aurora said as Spazz and the others couldn't take the rest of the hostiles anymore. The sniper helping them then got shot and killed as Aurora then went back up to give them the news.

"I'm displacing. You're going to be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby." Aurora said as Flaky and Frost took one side of the living room as Flaky got the door of the front as Frost had the hostiles in the kitchen as grenades and flash grenades were blasting everywhere. 4 minutes were left as it was almost done. Flaky smiled and then got shot in the back as she turns and shoots the hostiles. Flaky throws a grenade and a flash grenade as screams were made. Flaky then sees that the download is done as Spazz comes in with blood coming down as Frost with Aurora and Sparky look at each other as they had to get out of here.

"Flaky the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move!" Spazz said as Flaky grabs the DSM and then runs out the house with everyone behind her as they run toward the landing zone.

"This is Cobalt. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over?" Cobalt said as Spazz and the others continued on running.

"We're on our way toward the LZ! Flaky let's go!" Spazz said as they all continued running down through the forest. As they were running some of the hostiles began shooting only for Spazz and Flaky shot them and killing them.

"They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back!" Spazz said as they continued to move as everything begins blowing up from the ground. They then ran through a bunch of hostiles that were everywhere as they began getting shot everywhere as Sparky and Aurora shot the hostiles as Flaky slowly dying reaches the landing zone with Spazz and the rest as they see the helicopters.

"We gotta get to the LZ! Flaky, Come on!" Spazz said as they reach the zone only for Flaky to hit the ground as she opens her eyes to see Spazz running toward her.

"I got you Flaky, hang on!" Spazz said as he picked her up.

"Thunder two-one, I've popped red smoke in the tree line! Standby to engage on my mark!" Spazz said as Flaky was being dragged to only see all of them shooting at the group and RPG flying through the air as Flaky were gushing out blood and begins shooting them all.

"Thunder Two-One, cleared hot!" Spazz said as then a helicopter begins shooting all the hostiles which then kills them all. Sparky, Aurora, Flaky, Frost, and Spazz cheer at what is happening. They knew they reach the end of the level and survived the game. Flaky begins to black out as she was slowly dying.

"Flaky, hang on in there!" Spazz said as everything goes black. The only thing she hears is shooting and yelling and the sound of her breath fading away. Then she wakes her eyes to see Spazz there picking her up once more.

"Come on, get up!" Spazz said as she puts an arm around him.

"Come on, come on we're almost there!" Spazz said as they slowly reach toward Cobalt who was smoking his cigar and sees them walking toward them. Then Cobalt walks toward the two.

"Do you have the DSM?" Cobalt said to the two as Flaky nodded her head.

"We got it sir!" Spazz said as Cobalt smiled.

"Good, that's one less loose end." Cobalt said to the two as he sounded a bit weird then Cobalt pulls out his magnum and shoots Flaky as she hits the ground.

"No!" Spazz said as he was about to shoot Cobalt only to get shot in the face as the bullet goes through his head as Spazz then hits the ground next to Flaky. Cobalt smiled evilly and crouches down to Flaky and searches through her as he grabs the DSM. Then he grabs it and then sends two soldiers and throws Flaky onto a different part of the ground as then they move to Spazz's dead body as they swing and threw his body next to Flaky as Cobalt walks toward them.

"Spazz this is Price there are hostiles at the bone yard! Cobalt's a traitor don't believe him!" Price said as they begin to pour gasoline all over the two bodies. Flaky screams in pain as Cobalt smiles.

"I had to kill you in the final five Flaky…I guess I did it then." Cobalt said as Sparky was screaming Flaky's name with Frost knocked out unconscious. Aurora is thrown in and being pointed at with the guns as Cobalt smokes once more on his cigar and then pulls it out of his mouth and looks at her once more. Then he flicks his cigar as it hits them making their bodies burn in flames. Cobalt turns around and walks off as all he heard…was Flaky screaming in pain. Cobalt then tells the others to round up as they did and got into the helicopters as he looks at the three. Then everything goes black as Flaky died. Sparky crying to only see everything has gone white. This means the last game they were going in. Sparky, Aurora, and Frost knew they had one bastard left to get rid of. And he'll make sure he'll pay the price.

To Be Continued…

**Well that was a bit shocking huh? The winner of season 1 is dead. Spazz has died along with her. And the final four is now here! Sparky! Cobalt! Frost! And Aurora! Who will win? Who will die next? Find out real soon on Paradise Getaway 2!**

**6****th**** Place: Spazz**

**Status: Dead:**

**Cause of Death: Shot and Burned to Death by Cobalt.**

**5****th**** Place: Flaky**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Burned to Death and shot in the Chest by Cobalt.**

**Next Time on P.G.2:**

**It Ends Here**

**DDD09**


	34. It Ends Here

**Hey everyone and Welcome to the last game challenge as we will see who will go into the final 2. You have now Seen Spazz and Flaky make it far. And Spazz has burned Fritz. Thanks Deadliving for letting me use Spazz. In a shocking conclusion our Season 1 winner was finally killed by the last remaining villain in the show….Cobalt. Now we are about to start the last levels of Resident Evil 5. Who will win this game? Who will die? Find out in the most spectacular chapter of Paradise Getaway!**

**Ch.34: It Ends Here…**

The level starts up to Sparky, Aurora, and Frost carrying weapons as they each held a pistol. They began to walk toward an area which had a private jet inside a big room as then a figure was standing there against the rails. He clenched onto the rails and knew they were there. He gave a smile. Then Frost sees the figure and immediately pulls the gun up with the other two aiming it at the figure.

"Your plans are finished Cobalt." Frost said as Aurora went up next to her.

"There's no way out this time." Aurora said as Sparky smiled. Cobalt slowly pulls his fingers off the rails and stays there.

"Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" Cobalt said as Frost, Aurora, and Sparky look at each other in confusion as Cobalt took off his dark sunglasses.

"You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." Cobalt said as he looks up to show his mutation red-orange eyes as in slow motion throws his dark sunglasses and then dashes toward the group as Frost flinches a bit and grabs the glasses only to get his and Aurora's guns grabbed and get sent down except Sparky who gets elbowed and sent to a metal bar from behind as she yells in pain. Aurora screaming in pain gets flung into the air and has her body slammed down onto the cold metal floor. Cobalt turns around with his sunglasses and puts it back on. Frost and Sparky get up and began shooting only to see that Cobalt vanishes and then reappears quickly to only get his body slam by Frost as he smiles. He knee smashes into Frost's chest and then gets elbowed on the back and then sent flying to the rails as Frost pulls the gun up and begins shooting at Cobalt who back flips and then jumps into the air to see the bullet go by his face. Then Cobalt hits the ground and grabs Aurora's arm and sends it to her back as he kicks Sparky back to the ground. Cobalt then spins her around and places her arm around her and was about to break it in a snap.

"Why are you doing this?" Frost said as they moved slowly around in a circle. Sparky slowly starts getting up from the ground and walks toward the three.

"What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros?" Frost asks trying to get the answers out from Cobalt.

"Everyday Humans come out one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world…I'm saving it!" Cobalt said as Aurora gets out of his grip to see Frost shoots to only miss and gets punch as Aurora shoots to see Cobalt moving slightly to the side and then to the other due to Chris trying to back kick him which was unsuccessful. Then they began to shoot and try to land blows but were nothing as Sparky tried to only get grabbed by their arms by Cobalt and then twists over Cobalt and sent over the rails as they slammed onto the ground below as they felt their bones break. Then a serum hits the ground where Then Frosts then remembered what they had to do since an overdose can mess up Cobalt.

"This guy's lost it." Aurora said as she struggled to get up along with Sparky.

"Yeah…His brain just snapped and gone cuckoo!" Sparky said to the other two as Frost then reaches toward the Serum and looks at the two and knew what he was planning.

"This may be our only chance." Frost said as Cobalt then grabs the railing and jumps over it and slams onto the ground.

"Do it." Sparky said to Frost who nodded. Then Cobalt looks up and sees that an alarm starts going off as latches opened up as the roof begins opening up.

"Things are really getting interesting now eh Frost? Do you actually think you can beat me?" Cobalt said as the roof opens up as they were going up to the top deck of the ship as Cobalt continued to smile.

"Either way I'm not going to stop until I'm dead!" Frost said as Cobalt then gives out a laugh.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly." Cobalt said to Frost as lights came on and shows Cobalt clenching his fists and smiles. The trio didn't know what they have plan on next. They see Cobalt walking toward them as Frost, and the others began backing up.

"I'll see you dead." Cobalt said as he walks after the three. The three continue to run as Frost begins shooting to see Cobalt continues dodging.

"There's no point in hiding." Cobalt said as Sparky begins noticing the lights.

"If we take advantage of the dark, we might actually hit him." Sparky said as Frost runs to only see Cobalt dashes up to him and pulls out a desert eagle and begins shooting as Frost dodges and switches the left side light post off as it went dark. Cobalt then sees them run once off again as he dashes after them. Sparky running a bit faster than sees a glass box as it had an RPG Launcher inside as she smiles and runs up to smash the glass and take it out as she runs after Cobalt and then aims it from behind as Aurora dodges a swift kick from the tiger. Sparky then shoots to see Cobalt quickly turns to grab it from hitting him as he growls in anger. Sparky then puts the pistol up and shoots the bullet which blows up in his face. Cobalt then backs up as he hits the ground on his knees. Aurora runs up with the serum as Frost grabs Cobalt and pulls him back.

"Do it now! Give him the shot!" Frost said as Aurora brings up the serum and plunges it down into Cobalt as he yells in pain. Aurora thought she got him but sees that Cobalt grabs onto it and kicks her back as he flips Frost over to the ground. Frost, Aurora, and Sparky then run off to the next light switch as Sparky came with another RPG Bullet and places it back in and aim it at Cobalt.

"No don't do it. Wait till he has his back turn." Aurora said as Sparky nodded. Frost then grabs onto the switch and pulls it down to see Cobalt dashes toward Frost as the switch is pulled down and the light goes off. Cobalt then punches Frost in the chest and then kicks him toward the ground as he swing kicks the other two to the ground with a smile on his face.

"Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff. So now I will separate this chaff from the wheat. And with Uroboros I can finally accomplish this!" Cobalt said as he pulled out the Desert Eagle again and shoots at Aurora and Sparky who managed to dodge it as he twirls the gun and put back in his pocket and dashes toward them. Then Sparky turns the last light off as Frost takes the RPG and shoots it which then Cobalt grabs it and begins to struggle with it as he growls in anger. Sparky pulls the pistol up and shoots it as it explodes in his face as smoke was everywhere. Frost and Sparky tried it this time as Sparky was straining onto Cobalt and begin shocking him as Frost lifts the serum. Cobalt looks up as the serum goes into his body as then they let him go as he hits the ground. He then gets up to back up, clenching the serum as he growls in pain as he rips it out of his chest and throws it to the ground.

"Did it work?" Sparky said as Cobalt begins to scream in pain as he sees everything becoming yellow as it started screwing him up. He then grabbed his glasses and pulls it off showing veins going through his head and his eyes becoming redder than ever. Cobalt stands up and throws the sunglasses to the ground. He then gets up.

"This isn't over, Frost." Cobalt said as he runs off toward the ship which started turning on as Frost, Sparky, and Aurora then began to chase after him.

"Aurora, he's getting away, hurry!" Frost said as the trio began to run through the gate and toward the ship which began to take off. The Door began lifting up as Frost, Aurora, and Sparky ran toward it. Sparky grabs onto to it with Frost and bring themselves in as Aurora was a bit falling behind as they place their hands out. Aurora then runs faster and jumps to grab their hands and pulls her inside the ship which then takes off into the sky, leaving the ship out at sea. They walked around a bit to hear Cobalt's voice echo through the cargo hold.

"It seems that I overestimated you, Frost." Cobalt said as he had a look on his face.

"Save it Cobalt. There's no one left to help you now." Frost said as the other two smiled and were ready for action. They saw Cobalt on his knee as he growls at them.

"I don't need anyone else." Cobalt said as he smashes his fist into the wall which left a big dent inside as he got up.

"I have Uroboros! In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal altitude for missile deployment. Uroboros will be unleashed into the atmosphere ensuring complete global saturation." Cobalt said as he then dashes toward the three as they moved out the way as Cobalt heads toward Frost and puts his arm up to only get hit under his jaw by the palm of Cobalt's hand and spins around into a swing kick as Sparky runs toward Cobalt to dodge and slams her head into the metal pipe wall and jumps swing kicks here to the ground as he turns to Aurora. He pulls out the Desert Eagle and shoots at Aurora who moves out the way and hides as Frost pulls his gun out and begins to shoot.

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable" Cobalt said as Chris continues to shoot but only sees Cobalt walking toward him as he continues to teleport side by side until he was in front of him with the pistol to his face.

"The entire world will be infected. A new genesis will be at hand and I'll be the creator." Cobalt said as Aurora comes out as Cobalt dodges and swings around until he was on the roof. He aims the gun to see that Frost does it at well and begins to shoot which then hits his hand, knocking off the desert eagle and crawls toward them. Cobalt lands on his hands and kicks Frost in the neck which then sweep kicks him to only kick him toward a switch to open the latch back up. Aurora comes up and shoves a machete inside Cobalt's arm as he immediately grabs her neck and begins to crush it. She breaks out and places her legs around him and sends him onto the floor as Frost runs up with the serum and jabs it into his neck.

"I had enough of your bullshit!" Frost yelled as Cobalt groans in pain and moves away from them which were close to the latch door.

"You're just another one of Umbrella's leftovers." Frost said as Cobalt was enraged.

"You know what we have to do." Sparky said getting up to the others as Frost turns toward the switch and smiles.

"Alright I'll go for the override lever. Cover me!" Frost said as the two girls nodded their heads and turn toward Cobalt who was looking at them. Frost then runs toward the lever. Cobalt yells and runs toward frost as Aurora and Sparky began to shoot at Cobalt and sees him jump up to the roof and onto the side wall and straight toward Frost. Frost pulls the lever to only see Cobalt hits into the wall as air begins blowing out and everything becomes darker with alarms going off. Then the latch opens to see Cobalt pulling his hand out and looks at Frost.

"You'll pay for that!" Cobalt said as he got up as his eyes glowed.

"Hang on!" Frost said as everything begins to be sent out of the ship. Aurora grabs onto the metal bar attached to the ship as Sparky flies only to grab onto one of Aurora's legs. Cobalt then starts to be pulled by the air as he then flies off into the air and slams onto the ground then smashes his body to the metal as he flies off to grab onto Sparky and hangs on. Cobalt begins to pull onto Sparky to make Aurora let go as he was trying to kill her. The ship begins going down as Cobalt growls and continues to pull them down so they can die. Then Aurora and Frost look at each other as Frost then remembers what had happened to Luna as then Aurora let's go as they the three fall to see Frost dashes and hangs onto the metal bar and grabs Aurora's hand.

"No!" Frost said as he struggles to hang onto the three. Then the ship begins flying toward a volcano as Cobalt begins pulling them.

"I'm taking the two of you with me!" Cobalt said as Sparky kicks his arm and pulls out the pistol and aims it at Cobalt.

"Like hell you will!" Sparky said as she pulls the trigger and Cobalt flies out of the ship and everything goes black. The ship then collides into part of the volcano, breaking part of the wing and slams onto the lava. Then it shows the volcano as the three get out of the plane to not notice Cobalt walking on top of the ship with his cape and shirt with vest gone and showing his furry chest as he was growling in pain and rage. Then he continues to walk where it had a missile that labeled Uroboros.

"I should have killed you days ago….Frost!" Cobalt said as the three turn and aim their guns at him.

"Your mistake. It's over, Cobalt!" Frost had said as Cobalt started laughing.

"Over? I'm just getting started" Cobalt said as he immediately jabs his fist into the missile as then black tentacles began going around his body as he puts his infected arm up as giant blades then become attached as his fur became darkish black as his eyes were redder. Two more metallic blades join in on the bottom as he slams it on the ship to make sure it was effective. He puts his hands up and looks at the two of his new form. The two put their guns down as his body was covered with tentacles as he looks at them with a new psychological face of hate, anger, and the look to kill.

"Time to die…all of you." Cobalt said as the giant infection arm moved up and down with the metallic blades as he jumps and hits the ground to see the sparks flying off as he looks up. They begin to back up as Cobalt walks toward them slowly.

To Be Continued…

**Well what do you guys think? I hope the next chapter finally ends everything. So who do you think might go into the final 2? Which Character do you think was baddest of the bad in the games? Who do you think got the worst death? Leave them in a review. That's all for now and see the next chapter real soon. DDD09 signing out.**

**Next time on P.G.2**

**The Games are Over…For Good.**


	35. The Games Are OverFor Good

**Well this is it everyone. The Final chapter of The Video Games challenge. Time to see who dies and who lives. Who will be in the final 2? Will My Computer ever stop pissing me off? I don't know but time to see the end of this thing for good.**

**Ch.35: The Games are over…For Good.**

The three began backing up to see Cobalt then starts swinging side to side with his new mutation arm and laughs as it starts getting closer. Frost then signals the others to run to the other side. The three then reach up to the bridge which breaks under Frost as he falls to the ground and hits his back.

"Why can't you understand, Frost?" Cobalt said as Sparky and Aurora turn to look down at Frost who tells them to continue on.

"Fall back!" Aurora said and they continue to run. Cobalt got closer and sees Frost in pain.

"Do you really believe the world is worth saving?" Cobalt said as he jumps down and Sparky then turns to Frost who starts to run and jump over an opening of the lava and finds a green herb.

"Go for higher ground!" Sparky yelled so Frost could hear her. Then Cobalt went to open his mouth.

"Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better. Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long." Cobalt said as he got closer to Frost who then starts swinging his tentacle arm as then an orange glowing orb was appearing out from his back as Frost began shooting at it which made Cobalt scream in pain. He continued to back up but then got shot in the back as then he growled in pain to see his other arm get covered by tentacle claws and then looks at the other two and uses his new arm to bring himself on the other side to kill the other two.

"Damn you!" Cobalt said as he breaks down the rock wall in between him and the two survivors. Frost then aims his gun again to hit the orb. It was their only chance to win this.

"War and pestilence wherever you go. Everywhere, nothing but loathsome humans." Cobalt said to Frost and the two as then Sparky and Aurora who were running down only see Aurora fall down but to grab the ledge in time as Sparky grabs onto her and begins to pull her up as quickly she can.

"Just…Hold….on Aurora." Frost said and continues on shooting. Cobalt continues to get hit and fall back a couple of more times as Sparky helps her up and Frost then runs down to an edge and sees the big boulder and begins to hit it and push it. Frost Jabs, Pushes, Hits, and then uppercuts the boulder and kicks it into the lava to let the two girls get by. Sparky jumps and almost falls to only get grabbed by Frost and pulls her up. Cobalt then jumps over and starts coming toward them and shoots out tentacle balls which then misses them.

"The Human race requires judgment!" Cobalt said and continues to walk toward their path.

"And you're going to judge us? Do you get all your ideas from comic book villains?" Frost said as the three continue to run up to the top of the volcano as Cobalt then jumps and slams onto the ground.

"FROST!" Cobalt said making the ground crumble under their feet.

"I think you pissed him off with his comic book villains…" Sparky said as Cobalt then puts his major tentacle arm up as it begins to rotate as he then uses the other to hit Frost and Aurora and grab Sparky and raises her up into the air. Sparky starts s struggling and sees the arm made into a drill as Cobalt thrusts it quickly into Sparky as she screams to see her get torn apart with blood gushing everywhere and body part hitting everywhere. Cobalt laughs and throws the dead rabbit to the ground. He turns to see Frost and Aurora getting up in anger. Cobalt then grabs Frost and was about to do the same to him but Frost kicks him back toward the ground. Cobalt growled in anger. He then sends the tentacles into the ground as they create a tentacle tornado around him to protect him as they get sent back toward the ground to hear him laugh. He then pulls it out to see the orb comes out in view to get shot. Then Cobalt uses the new arm and puts it into the ground for it to come out and hits Aurora as Frost shoots the orb once more.

"I can't lose. Not to you!" Cobalt said as he covers the orb so he won't inflict anymore damage to his body. He then puts his major arm up in the air to get his drill back and strength to kill the two and win. Frost continues to shoot the orb which then makes him get more mad and shoots out more tentacles at them which they dodge to see him slams his major arm almost on Frost who dodges again. Frost continues to shoot the orb with Aurora as he makes another vortex which this time they stayed on their feet and shoot the orb once again to kill him off. Once he let go Frost shoots him which makes him flinch as Frost jumps on his back and grabs onto him.

"Now Aurora! Shoot him!" Frost said as he begins hitting the orb with his fist.

"I can't without hitting you." Aurora said as Frost continues on as Cobalt growls in anger.

"Then shot through me!" Frost said as Aurora pulls out her machete and stabs the orb and starts slashing it which makes Cobalt growl in pain to see her stab it into the orb. She pulls it out to continue slashing and hitting it to raise it and stabs it in once more as Cobalt pushes back Frost who pulls his knife out and dashes to the back side of the orb and stabs it in as orange blood gushes out as Cobalt gave out one last cry. Cobalt pushes them back and moves backward. He looks at them and growls in anger and pain to only see the rocks underneath him break as he falls inside the lava as his skin begins to burn up. He starts to scream in pain and tries to get himself out but continues to sink. The two continue to back up and hear the helicopter sounds back of them which signals Aurora and Frost to look and see Phoenix Reece driving it with DJ Shifty, Ragerthewarvet, and Oscar there waving at them as Sparky's dead body falls into the lava and burns up. Oscar throws them a ladder.

"Grab on!" Oscar said as Aurora starts to climb the ladder as the rock they were on begins to crumble as the ladder started going up to see Frost jumps in the nick of time and grabs onto the last one and starts climbing up the ladder and into the helicopter. Oscar pulls Aurora in and gives her a smile as the two help pull in Frost. They look down to see Cobalt still alive.

"FROST!" Cobalt said and uses his new arm to stretch it and grabs onto the helicopter handle and then with his strength begins to pull the helicopter down. They hit the metal bar as they start to hang on.

"Hang on!" Frost said to the others as Cobalt begins moving back and forth to pull the helicopter down.

"Frost, Aurora, use those!" Oscar said to the two as he pointed to them of the Two RPG Launchers as they both have been waiting for this a long time. Aurora grabs the first one and hands it to Frost as then Aurora grabs the second one and then aims it at Cobalt.

"Ready partner?" Frost said with a sigh.

"Lock and loaded." Aurora said as Frost smiles.

"Suck on this, Cobalt." Frost said as he looks through the scope with Aurora.

"Times up you son of a bitch." Aurora said as they both fire their RPG's as the two bullets then fly through the sky and goes down toward Cobalt who then yells as the two RPG's go through his head as they blow up making his body blast chunks everywhere. The explosion makes the helicopter moved off because of the impact. Aurora looks at the lava once last time.

"That was for everyone you had made suffer through this game." Aurora said as Frost smiles and sits down with the others. The helicopter goes off as it goes black to then once again the helicopter flying over the ocean with Frost sitting there and watching everyone else. He looks at Aurora.

"It's over." Frost said as she turns toward to him.

"Yes." Aurora said as he turns to the others.

"Finally he's dead." Oscar said with a smile.

"More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. For a future without fear….Yeah it's worth it." Frost said as the helicopter then continues on going over the ocean. Then everything goes white as they finish the level. Static is then going everywhere and sends them straight out of the TV and hit the ground. The two begin to cough and then look up to see the warehouse destroyed. Frost and Aurora started to get up as then Buffy is sent straight through the wall and hitting the ground with wounds, bruises, cuts, and blood everywhere on his body. They see The Host walking out from the shadows and grabs Buffy and raises him into the air about to finish him. Frost and Aurora look at each other and tackled the Host who then growls in anger and looks at them.

"Oh well I guess you're the last two competitors then. Well I guess we should sign off this episode as they will be fighting to the death on the next chapter. See you all next time on Paradise Getaway!" The Host said as Aurora and Frost wave at the camera as Buffy was dragging himself from the three.

To Be Continued…

**The Final Two are here! Frost from Jerryassmonkey and Aurora from ObseesiveConanFan are going to be battling out the win. Who do you guys think might win? How do you feel now Cobalt is gone? What do you think might happen? Answer them in a review to see if you get it correct on the next Chapter.**

**Next Time on Paradise Getaway:**

**Aurora vs. Frost: The Final Battle**

**4****th**** Place: Sparky**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Drill to Death by Cobalt's Mutation Arm.**

**3****rd**** Place: Cobalt**

**Status: FUCKING DEAD!**

**Cause of Death: Blown up by Two RPG's**

**2/33 Remain.**

**DDD09 Signing out.**


	36. Frost Vs Aurora

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry Disciple Me if you got bored of it. That what it supposed to be like for the last two games. Well anyway it's time for the game to end here. **

**Ch.36: Frost vs. Aurora the Final Battle**

The last two contestants were then throwing toward the ground to see The Host crossing his arms with his smile at them. The two back up and then get up with anger in their eyes.

"Well I want to see you two kill each other…go and do this so I can declare myself a…." The Host said as Frost blasts ice spikes up from the ground and hits the Host and sends him straight into the wall as he growls. Frost smiles as then he feels something piercing into his skin. He looks to see Aurora with her Katana on his neck.

"What are you doing Aurora? This isn't the way to end this…We can work together to get rid of the Host together." Frost said as his arm started to change color. Aurora jabs the katana a bit deeper which drew blood from Frost's neck. Aurora struggles to see The Host laugh and gets himself up.

"Yes Aurora kill him and win. Do it…you're so close to win this… just one swing and that's it…he's dead…or do you want it to be you?" The Host said as Frost grips on the icy handle and moves out the way to swing an ice sword and almost hits Aurora to see cuts two little pieces of fur as she back flips and lands on the ground. She looks up to see Frost dashes toward her only for her to run and jump on the broken walls and lands on the tip of the ice blade and jumps over to slice his back with blood gushing out. Frost screams and turns quickly to deflect another blow from Aurora's Katana.

"Ooh this is going to be good…" The Host said as their swords begin to smash into each other as sparks fly in the air. Frost then dodges another attack and kicks Aurora in the stomach and swings the ice sword to see her bow back to let the sword miss her. She pushes her body back up and punches Frost to then tackles him straight into the wall and onto the next and next with bricks flying everywhere with dust surrounding them. Aurora gets up to grab Frost who slams an ice ball onto her face as it freezes half her face with it cracking and begins to cut her face. Frost makes an ice spike and stabs it into Aurora's stomach that punches Frost and grabs a brick and smashes it against Frost's skull, which hits the ground and begins to twitch. Aurora smiles to see Frost turns quickly.

"Make sure twice bitch!" Frost said and kicks her in the face, breaking her nose in the process with blood gushing out quickly. Frost slowly gets up and uppercuts Aurora underneath her jaw that sends her onto the stairs. Frost walks through the giant hole on the walls and grabs Aurora who knee smashes Frost in the crotch and smashes her head on Frost which inflicts pain through his body.

"Damn it that hurts! You aint getting out that easy Aurora." Frost said as he runs up the stairs. He reaches the top to immediately dodge the katana which slams into the wall. Aurora begins to pull to see Frost tackle her to the ground and begins to land punches into her face. Blood gushes out of her face to see her slam her leg onto Frost's face to see him grabs it and stands up to raise his foot to smash down on her ankle, snapping it in half to have the bone pop out of her leg.

"AHHH! It hurts!"Aurora cries out in pain to have the back of her head grabbed and pulled up by Frost. He drags her to a nearby wall and begins slamming her face into the wall, breaking blood cells as her face starts to peel off. Aurora has half of her face covered in blood. Frost then throws her to the ground. Aurora grabs a large shard of broken glass and uses her other leg to kick Frost in the stomach to bend in pain and then looks up to see Aurora slashes his throat. Frost backs up to have blood gush through his deep slash wound. He places his hand onto his wound to freeze it which stops the bleeding. Frost looks at Aurora and growls. Aurora slowly gets up with the remaining strength she had left to walk slowly over to Frost without having to hold in the pain of her broken leg. Frost makes his hands colder which then triggers Aurora.

"His hands…they may be a weakness and a way to stop him." Aurora thought to herself to snap back into reality for Frost to dash toward her as she jumps and hits Frost to hit the floor and spin off from the second floor and smash into the ground floor which leaves a dent for the two inside. Frost screams in pain to see pipes impales through his legs, arms, and chest. Aurora twitching a bit begins to push herself up and turns to her leg and then grabs it. She closes her eyes and bites down her bottom lip with tears streaming down her eyes to snap her leg back into place.

"AHHH! I did it! I did it!" Aurora said to herself and then puts her hands onto the edge and pulls herself up to walk up the stairs and yanks the Katana out of the wall and walks back down to see Frost yanks his arms out of the pipes to curse out loudly. Aurora walks over to grab Frost's Ice sword to see him grab onto the edge and pulls himself up. Blood was going down his body to see Aurora slashing the Katana at Frost's body for blood to gush out as she impales her Katana into his stomach. Frost coughs up blood to look at Aurora.

"It's not going to stop me Aurora….I can beat you at this…I know it…I'm doing this for Luna…and for everyone else except Cobalt and Spazz. Now…Die!" Frost yelled to Aurora as he punches her straight in the face to have pieces of her face fly everywhere. Aurora jabs the Katana even more in Frost who screams in pain as he sees Aurora raises Frost's Ice Sword to slam it down to only use his two hands to grab it in time as the two began struggling. Aurora who looked like nothing since most of her face was completely gone. Frost was bleeding nonstop but continued on. Frost then snaps it half to see Aurora impaled it through the middle of his chest. Frost looks at Aurora and grabs her arms to only collapse to the ground. Aurora falls to her knees and begins to cry and scream out loud. She sees the Host there smiling. Aurora then gets angry and begins to get up to have Frost grab her by her neck and begins to beat her. Aurora then begins to deflect the blows and then pulls the Katana out and kicks Frost to the ground. Frost then jumps and lands on his feet with rage in his eyes and sends ice toward Aurora who slices it with her blade to have Frost come up and stab her on her side.

"Just die and let me win…do it!" Frost said to Aurora who elbows Frost in the face to slice the Katana across his face to leave a scar from the bottom to top diagonally on his face. Frost looks at the blood on his hands to not notice Aurora backing up to raise her Katana.

"Welcome to Hell Bitch!" Aurora said as Frost slowly looks up to see Aurora slams the Katana into his head which makes blood gush out and hits Aurora who screams and hits the ground. Frost gags and coughs to hit the ground. His body lifeless. Aurora looks at The Host, Buffy, Frost, and then her hands. She gets up slowly and walks slowly toward The Host.

"There…I'm done with this game…It's over! Now give me…The Check and….The tickets to leave this place…" Aurora said as The Host laughs.

"You thought you won this game haven't you? But I have to say…you're not the winner…Nobody is…except me…" The Host said as Aurora looks at The Host with a confuse face then starts remembering.

"The Rules of the game is to survive…But the thing is…I wanted to see you go through pain…." The Host said to Aurora who backs up.

_Flaky: *Thrown out of the truck to see the others.* Don't trust everything he says!_

_The Host: Try and last long as you can…There's always a surprise at the very end…_

_The Pilot: I had to Betray the Host…*Shows the Pilot talking to Buffy as the Host was next to the wall, listening to everything.* I wanted my brother to stop his madness to continue…_

_Buffy: He's not stupid…He's Smart…He's escaped before…Framed me to only set me up… *Shows the Chief aiming the gun at the Host.*_

_The Chief: You killed my brother! You must pay the price! I'll make sure you die…_

_Dark Hollow: I was dying from the crash…He helped me to get my revenge…to only fall for his clutches…I may have almost lost my life…But got a chance to blow it away…_

_Spotty: *Looking at the pictures with X's crossed on them* Whoa…Flaky why do you have an X if your still alive?_

_Frost: Because she was suppose to die with the others…_

_Cobalt: I have made a Deal with The Host Flaky….I had to kill you in the Final 5…And I completed it…But I was betrayed by him to only see that I felt worse than to neglect my own father…he died by Evil…Getting Revenge is to see that there's a lesson to pay…_

_Flaky: So then why does he want us to play if he's going to kill all of us?_

_Frost: I don't know…But we may find out soon…._

_The Host: They never learn….they'll find out soon…I make sure they play to die and go through what everyone feels….I may have escaped…But…I make sure they learn their lessons real soon. *Slams the file onto the desk with the contestants*_

_Spazz: You see I'm not going to die!_

_Flaky: Don't worry Cro-Marmot you'll be with us soon…There's nothing to be sad about…_

_Evil Flippy: Time to die….You may think that everyone is dead…but they don't stay dead…_

_Oscar: Thank god he's finally dead…_

_Evil Flippy: Because…_

_The Pilot: Those who don't stay dead…._

_The Host: Will tend to stay alive to finish what they plan off._

_Frost: I'm doing this for Luna…Die!_

_Buffy: It may be a trap…You have to follow the rules in order to survive…_

_The Host: You never learn do you? That's why So many people deserve to die…_

Aurora remembering what has happen through the game falls on her knees to see The Host cracks his neck.

"Everything ends here Aurora…You don't win…because…your life ends here by a fallen comrade…" The Host said to Aurora who doesn't notices somebody getting up from the ground and crawling toward her.

_Flaky: I don't want to die…_

_Cobalt: It's too fucking late!_

_The Host: *looks at Evil Flippy's dead body to see he was alive from his elimination.* Welcome back comrade…_

_Luna: I thought you were dead Frost…_

_Frost: I never did die…I came back…For you…_

Aurora looks up to feel the blade go through her chest as the blade goes upward on her body, cutting everything in half as her body was cut in half to see Frost there.

"Game over Aurora…" Frost said as then it shows everyone from the show in Aurora's Mind.

_The Host_

_The Driver_

_The Pilot_

_Buffy_

_Cro-Marmot_

_Handy_

_Sneaky_

_The Mole_

_Tali_

_Flurry_

_Kelly_

_Mouse Ka-Boom_

_Sniffles_

_Rager_

_Russell_

_Spotty_

_Mime_

_Ruffels_

_Beat_

_Lifty_

_Toothy_

_Arrow_

_Shifty_

_Disco Bear_

_The Chief_

_Luna_

_Chunky_

_Pippy_

_Evil Flippy_

_Spazz_

_Flaky_

_Sparky_

_Cobalt_

_Herself_

_And Frost_

_Then The Host again_

Aurora hits the ground, dead with guts and blood spreading across the floor as Frost breaths heavily and gets up. Buffy getting up raises the gun and then aims it at the Host.

"Burn in Hell" Buffy said as he shoots the Host as blood hits the wall to see Frost sees The Host backs up to have blood comes down his face. The Host growls and grabs Buffy and raises him to guts him and then skins him alive to throw him to the ground. The Host drops the skin and turns toward Frost.

"Congrats you made it through the second season Frost…But this is just the beginning…your game isn't over yet. You got one game left to get one step closer to win. Can you release your anger to go through one last game and claim everything?" The Host said to Frost who looks up at The Host.

"Go fuck yourself." Frost said and begins walking off the building to have a blunt object knock him out to the ground. The figure was standing there with his mechanical body.

"Well done Driver…let's get these two out of here since we have a special reunion planned for everyone." The Host said as they reach an a part of the Warehouse that was untouched as The Host pushes some bricks in which activated a secret door to an elevator as the two came in with the two bodies.

"Well everyone…The Games are over…for now…But they are just the beginning. Very Soon we will be heading to a new location for our Season 1 and 2 contestants will compete to have a chance to claim a spot in Season 3. They will join newcomers and face old enemies. We'll see you there with your Host and Designated Driver at The Paradise Getaway Malfunction Disaster Reunion Special. Cheer for your characters. That's all for now…" The Host said where the two doors close to see Frost looks at the camera. Then it ends there leaving to see what's going to happen in The Reunion.

To Be Continued in The Reunion Special

**That's All for now my friends. You seen all the contestants go at it to have Frost win it all. Aurora may have thought that she won but found out that she was going to die by The Host. Now let's see who will get messed up in The Special! Which Characters make it to the next Season? And which ones will have another shot at Season 4 if there is one…But the Host may have some ideas… Now that's all. See you guys soon with the ending of this story.**

**2****nd**** Place (Runner-Up)**

**Aurora**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Body Slice in Half by Frost.**

**1****st**** Place**

**Frost**

**Status: Alive/Injured**

**Location: Reunion Special Building.**

**1/33 Remain.**

**Next Time on P.G.2**

**You have seen all 30 Contestants compete…But do they have the guts to go against our 18 Season 1 Fan Favorites?**

***Shows Mime, Nutty, Ruffy, Cobalt, Frost, Aurora, Sparky, and Flippy battling Aliens***

***Shows a Killer coming up from behind as he was about to kill Ruffels and Disco Bear in the Haunted Mansion.***

**Who…**

***Shows the last bit of contestants sliding down the zip line.***

**Will….**

***Shows Oscar Rapping to get slapped by Spotty***

**Win?**

***Shows Chunky, Pippy, Lucky, Toothy, Benny, Fritz, and Spazz fighting to survive to see Fritz punches Spazz***

**Find Out Soon on Paradise Getaway Malfunction Disaster Reunion Special!**

**DDD09 Signing out for now.**


	37. PGMDRS Part 1

**Welcome to the Season Finale of the Paradise Getaway Series…Now it's time for Part 1 of this Special. So get ready for it to begin. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. If not…Phoenix Reece, Oscar, Ragerthewarvet, the Host, DJ Shifty will kill you. Even though I own The Host and Oscar, they'll still kill you. Anyway let's get this story going!**

**Ch.37: Paradise Getaway Malfunction Disaster Reunion Special Part 1.**

"Fame!" Phoenix Reece said as a sign comes down with a person having camera's taking pictures off.

"Fortune!" Oscar said with cash falling on top of him.

"Popularity!" Dj Shifty said putting sunglasses on to look cool.

"Today is a great day for us all! 48 contestants are going to have their chance at competiting for something special since The Host hasn't told us yet. This Season gave us it's all to leave us a winner which is Frost. Our cat friend gave it his all to win it for his girl and friends. At the end he killed Aurora to win but was knocked out by The Driver to see them last in an elevator. Now we are about to see our greatest contestants. From Season 1 which are…" Phoenix Reece said as then it shows pictures of the Season 1 Contestants doing something.

_Rhyme! *Juggling random items in the air*_

_Hollow/Dark Hollow *Shows him turning into Dark Hollow*_

_Flippy! *Salutes at the viewers*_

_Ruffy! *Punches the camera*_

_Petunia *Cleaning up and screaming about being dirty*_

_Lumpy! *Has a wrench through his head and a sign around his neck saying "You can't fix stupid*_

_Giggles! *Bragging as DJ Shifty is about to blow up in her face*_

_Cuddles! *Skates and grabs onto the edge for a trick*_

_Lucky! *Smiles*_

_Clumy! *Playing video games*_

_Nutty! *Going crazy over Candy and was biting down on a nearby civilian*_

_Drunky! *Smashes a beer bottle on Toothy*_

_Fritz! *Growls at Spazz*_

_Benny! *Blows a kiss at the camera and waves*_

_Splendid! *Flies in the air humming his theme*_

_And_

_Pop! *Holds Cub to only to get hit in the face with the Microphone by Cub*_

These 18 will go against the 30 contestants from Season 2 which are…

_Frost! *revving the motorcycle*_

_Aurora! *pulls out her Katana*_

_Cobalt! *getting blown up*_

_Sparky! *Sliding down and shooting everyone*_

_Flaky! *screaming on the ride*_

_Spazz! *Flips off Fritz and growls at him*_

_Evil Flippy! *Laughs evilly at the contestants*_

_Pippy! *dodging the falling car*_

_Chunky! *faints to the ground*_

_Luna! *Hugs Frost and gives him a kiss*_

_Cro-Marmot! *Smashes the club on Sniffles*_

_Disco Bear! *Flirts with the other girls*_

_Shifty! *Steals and laughs*_

_Arrow! *Pulls back an arrow to kill a Mutant.*_

_Toothy! *Gets his body slice into pieces by an Helicopter*_

_Lifty! *Runs with Shifty and high fives him*_

_Beat! *looks at the two with a weird face*_

_Ruffels! *Takes a picture with Oscar and a dead Mutant as they smiled and put their arms around the dead mutant that said "Best friends forever"_

_Mime! *smiles and pulls out roses and rides his unicycle*_

_Russell! *On his ship and raises his hook*_

_Rager! *Slams the car onto Evil's vehicle to save Arrow and others.*_

_Sniffles! *testing some tubes and makes an escape plan*_

_Mouse Ka-Boom! *throws the bomb at the yeti and fiddles with his moustache*_

_Kelly! *does nothing except stand there*_

_Flurry! *Using Magic Powers*_

_Tali! *Talks on and on about something boring.*_

_The Mole! *continues bumping into the wall*_

_Sneaky! *Disappears and then reappears*_

_And_

_Handy! *Struggles to climb to see he has no hands and growls in frustration*_

"And With that they are going to be arriving any minute. We have some new things about our contestants over the season. Handy who was killed way early off in the series has gotten new hands which made him a bit too happy. Cro-Marmot now free has destroyed ten towns so far…he's wanted… what a loser. Lumpy has opened a new restaurant where it was shut down in five hours due to the food he has served. He has killed over 666 people on the grand opening of those five hours. He said he has put bleach, poison, gasoline, broken glass, razors, and etc. in his food. What a dumbass. Giggles have placed a world record for being the most bragging and naggiest person in the world. Cuddles has now taken extreme sports and have broken nearly every bone in his body. Can't believe he's going to compete in this special. Evil has reported that he loves unicorns. The killer who has a black heart now has a soft spot for the fantasy horses." Oscar said to see DJ Shifty to walk up and gives him a letter.

"It's from Evil Flippy." DJ Shifty said for Oscar to grab it.

"Oscar you retard, if you're reading this then you're a dead man. If you make one more lie about me, I'm going to fucking gut your ass and you'll going monkey once I whip your ass. You got you worthless piece of shit? From Evil Fucking Flippy." Oscar said and puts the letter down to have DJ Shifty slams his face down on the table.

"What was that for?" Oscar said to see Dj Shifty holding up a letter.

"And P.S. This is my world bitch. I can do whatever I want you Justin Beiber wannabe fag." DJ Shifty said for Oscar to get up to only fall to the ground. Phoenix Reece looks at him and then back at the camera.

"Well anyway we have our first contestants arriving to the scene. Let's check it out." Phoenix Reece said as the first Limo arrives to have Flippy, Flaky, Ruffy, Clumy, Cobalt, Sparky, and Frost arrive and walk on the red carpet as the fans were cheering for them.

"Can't believe were back here from the dead dude! And look at all these hot babes man! This rocks to have a chance to win that money and some girls!" Clumy said to Ruffy who was waving with a smile and looks at him.

"Yeah man good for you. Try and get some numbers and you'll probably end up lucky." Ruffy said and walks up a bit to have some roses thrown at him and picks one up and sniffs it. He smiles to have a vase thrown to his head which knocks him out.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt!" Cobalt said and laughs. Sparky walks up from behind and shocks him.

"You need to stop being an ass and leave the guy alone." Sparky said as she went with Flippy to pick him up.

"You alright Ruffy?" Sparky asked as Ruffy was moving around weirdly.

"Whoo! My head went blam! I'm cuckoo!" Ruffy said and hits the ground. Clumy was walking by the ropes, grabbing girl's phone numbers and winks at them.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about." Clumy said as a girl flash Clumy who's eyes became wide and had blood shot out of his nose to see his happy moment fade away when a bigger girl went and flash which made him puke and faints.

"I guess somebody hates the chubby department! Ha!" Cobalt said to have Frost smack him upside the head to where fans cheer to see Flaky, Flippy, and Frost walk up. Fan girls and Fan boys were trying to break through the barrier to hug the couple and the season two winner as Flaky hugged Flippy and shuts her eyes. Frost waves at them.

"Well it's great to be famous from a crazy show but look at all these fans!" Frost said where and Flippy fan girl was screaming out his name. Flippy turns to see a shocker.

"Oh god not her…" Flippy said to see Flipleah there screaming his neck and blowing him kisses to have another fan go mad and grabs a shovel and slams it on her face.

"He's mine!" The Fan girl said as Flipleah screams and jumps on her to which made a whole fight on who's going to have Flippy. Flippy and Flaky looked at each other and walks off to get away from the attention. Sparky sigh and got to sign autographs from her fans and see the next limo coming in which had Sniffles, Disco Bear, Spotty, Aurora, Shifty, and Cuddles. Sparky runs up to Sniffles and kisses him as Sniffles blushes and kisses her back to have Disco Bear nudge Spotty who sees Disco Bear giving her signals for a kiss.

"Oh I see what you want. Come here and I'll give you a big kiss…." Spotty said as Disco bear was excited and leans closer and puckers his lips as Spotty punches him in the face.

"There ya go…I big kiss" Spotty said as Disco Bear screams in pain.

"Ow! Baby what was that for? I thought you love your Funky bear? Are you scared you don't want to share your love with the master of funk? Come on love…just one kiss." Disco Bear said growling playfully next to Spotty and nuzzles on her neck to have her giggle softy and blush a bit.

"If I give you one kiss will it shut your yap?" Spotty said as Disco Bear smiled and winks at Spotty who grabs him and kisses him on the lips. Disco Bear smiled.

"Yes! Whoo!" Disco Bear said which made Spotty smile. Aurora waves at the fans who cheered. Cuddles gives a rock on sign with his paw.

"Yeah! This rocks! Season 2 has to be a crazy ride for you guys huh?" Cuddles said to Aurora.

"Yeah Season 2 was the craziest thing I've ever went through. I can't believe I came in 2nd place. I hope this is the last thing ever." Aurora said to see the next limo arrive with Nutty, Tali, Flurry, Luna, and Mouse Ka-Boom walking out as other limos came with the rest as all 48 contestants was there, looking around.

"Ok where's the Host? Did he forget about us and just did this as a prank?" Handy said to the others who shrugged or mumble under their breath. Then a limo shows up to have the Host jumps off with The Driver coming out of the limo and walks over to the 48 contestants.

"Welcome to Your reunion. You all have been chosen to compete one last time in this special to get the best surprise. So are you guys ready to compete?" The Host said with a smile on his face.

"YES!" They all said to then see the doors open. Inside was a big space ship to fit them all in. The Host smiles.

"Your journey begins here but I have to say most of you won't come back alive… I warn you that each part of the challenges will get harder…so good luck…" The Host said as he shoots the gun off to see the 48 contestants as they begin pushing each other as Giggles was thrown out of the way by Ruffy to see he gets hit from behind by Cuddles who turns around with an angry face as Cuddles runs off screaming. The Mole was hitting everybody as Handy runs through the doors first with Disco Bear, Spotty, Cobalt, Hollow, and Clumy run inside to see the rest coming toward them which makes them run in faster. Oscar who was watching jumps up and runs to the carpet and toward the spaceship which questions the Host. The rest then got stuck on the doorway as they struggle to move but fails which makes them look around.

"So what you guys do for a living?" Disco Bear said as then Splendid uses his powers and tackles the pile-up mob as they see Splendid.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Pop said as he goes through the pile-up which then sends everyone throughout the room as Pop was turned to ashes. Drunky then lands on spikes of a statue which then kills him. Lucky was torn in half as she was still alive to give out her last screams. Splendid then goes inside the ship. The others then started going inside the ship. Clumy then hits a button to shut the latch as The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Sneaky, and Flurry then jump in to see Flurry getting crushed as her eyes blast out of her eye sockets along with her guts coming out from her ears, eyes, and mouth to have the bottom half ripped clean off. Sneaky sigh and see he was inside as The Mole had his stick in the latch but was stuck. The Mole begins pulling but was no use. Cro-Marmot sees the ship starting to go off in the air to jump and grab the edge of the wing and blasts off in the air as Cro-Marmot screaming to see The Mole was having fun. The Spaceship was blasting off around the skies to see the TV going on to have the Host there with a smile on his face.

"Well you must race toward the mansion where you have to go in, find keys to live, escape by being shot out of a cannon into your next challenge. But watch out since you have aliens coming after you…hehe." The Host said to the contestants that gasp in shocked.

"Oh come on! Why does he do this to us?" Sneaky said as Handy shrugs.

"We need to work together and fight these aliens off but where are they?" Chunky said as Oscar was shaking.

"Um…who the hell are you?" Cuddles said as Rager then shuts him up and looks at the window where Oscar was pointing. Pippy turns along with Cuddles, Chunky, Frost, and Fritz turn to see a space ship in front of them.

"Ooh this is going to be fun destroying them." Evil Flippy said as Spazz rolled his eyes.

"Let's shoot Spazz at them…it will be one less annoying bastard around here." Fritz said to everyone else as Spazz got mad.

"No way man how about we use you instead?" Spazz said jabbing his finger in Fritz who grabs it and pushes it away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me again! You got that you pine mother…" Fritz could say as Petunia walks up and separates them from killing each other.

"Look both of you shut it! Look we have worse problems then to hear you bicker about something you can solve another time. Ok?" Petunia said as outside Cro-Marmot was hanging on to the last three fingers on his club to see the alien spaceship smashes into theirs which sends Cro-Marmot and The Mole flying as The Mole gets slice in half and Cro-Marmot was seen going toward the sun. The Alien spaceship was going side to side and begins to shoot the spaceship. Burnt marks were made as sparks fly everywhere. The spaceship begins to shake violently. The remaining contestants were shaking everywhere and flying. Chunky cracks his knuckles and grabs the handles and then begins driving it and starts dodging the laser blasts from the alien spaceship.

"Everyone hang on…it's going to be a bumpy ride." Chunky said as everyone was grabbing on to something.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Giggles said with a rude tone in her voice.

"It sounds like your being a real bitch about it…" Oscar said as Giggles growled and slaps him in the face. Oscar backs up to place his hand on the slap mark which stings a bit.

"Ow! That freaking hurts you bitch!" Oscar said to have the spaceship swerve to the side to have all the contestants except Chunky who was hanging on which slams into the wall which then cracks and made a small hole which then started sucking some of the contestants out. Chunky begins to turn the ship as Nutty was being pulled out of the spaceship.

"No! I just came back! I aint going yet! Not without CANDY!" Nutty said as he kicks Flurry who smashes her head onto one of the spikes from the hole as she gets impaled and pull out of the ship. The ship then went back to the way it was and continues to drive as the hole started to get bigger. Chunky growls to see the alien ship begins to smash onto the side as it does it again and again. Chunky growls and begins slamming it back to the aliens.

"Come on! Bring it! I dare you!" Chunky said to have one of the aliens moon him as they were driving by.

"Real nice…" Chunky said and pulls the blasters out and begins shooting the ship to have another one cloaked behind them and begins shooting from the back which started breaking the top part of their spaceship. Cracks were spreading everywhere which makes the contestants look as it then breaks off to have half of the contestants dodge out of the way. Toothy, Russell, Beat, Lifty, Kelly, Lumpy, and Petunia were slice into pieces and flew out of the spaceship. Everyone continues to hang on as the spaceship was on fire. It spun out of control and then smashes to the ground and to a nearby mansion as they see it says 2nd Part here.

"Guys we've finally arrive in hell." Rager said to the others who starts pushing themselves up to see the mansion. They started walking toward the two double doors and see it open by itself. The contestants were looking around if anyone was home.

"Ok let's go then…" Oscar said and begins to run to have Ruffy grabbed him to make him stop from going anywhere. They start walking in to have the doors close behind them. They walk around to see the TV turn on to have the host watching them.

"Hello remaining contestants. You have now entered the second part of the challenge. Try and get to the top of this mansion. There will be cannons that will be shooting you straight toward an awaiting volcano which you have to cross over through to the top which has the zip-line chords and wires. So now begin and watch out for a serial killer hanging around here." The Host said with an evil smile on his face as it goes static and then off. A figure was standing on the other side in darkness to not be spotted as it continues to watch them. Luna looks over to that side to see nobody was there.

"So what do we do?" Rhyme said to the others as they go and start a plan. Sniffles was talking about how to reach the roof. As they were talking, a figure rises up and walks toward from behind Chunky and Ruffels and impales Chunky as he grabs Ruffels and snaps his neck. Chunky was on his knees to have the killer's arm impales through his chest with his heart rip out of his body. Flaky turns to scream which signals the others to see the killer there, pulling his arm out of Chunky's chest and goes after them. The contestants split apart and run into different doors and hallways.

"We need to stay far away from that psycho!" Spotty said to Cobalt, Disco Bear, Sniffles, and Sparky. They heard a smash and yelling which trigger their senses. They looked around to have Cobalt see a figure dashing by quickly to hear demonic laughter. Stuff smashing all around them to know the killer was getting closer.

"Come out and show yourself…I dare you so I can rip you apart!" Cobalt said to then hear chuckles behind him.

"Sure why not…" The voice said behind him as he feels the warmth of the killer's breath down his neck. Cobalt slowly grabs the knife hiding in his sleeve to see The Kill grabbing him and smashes his face into the wall. The Killer kicks Cobalt's face in to have Sparky tackles The Killer to see he doesn't budge. The Killer punches Sparky which sends her across the room as the killer turns back to Cobalt who escaped and runs off.

"I like it when they run." The Killer said and runs after them. Sniffles and Disco Bear continued to run as they see the Killer standing there in front of them with a smile on his face.

"Well get ready to die then…" The Killer said as he dashes toward them to have him swipe at the two for only half of Disco's afro was slice in half and Sniffles moving out the away to get grab and slammed into the wall to have The blade shove through his body which made Sniffles scream in pain. The Killer breaks his spine and rips it out to grab the guts and organs out of his body. The Killer wraps Sniffles's organs around his neck and begins strangling him which gave Disco Bear time to escape and run off. Disco heard was screaming echoing throughout the hallways. The others have already begun their search for the roof but hell was coming for them real soon.

To Be Continued… In Part 2.

**Well Part one is done of our special. Part 2 will be coming in soon which in case I hope. Anyway enjoy these chapters for now. P.G.3 will be debuting possibly today if not because of internet hogging grandparents…then tomorrow. That's all. Good bye to you all for now.**

**DDD09**


	38. PGMDRS Part 2

**Well here's part 2 and the final to which will now start on P.G.3. So everybody hang on tight cause the new chapter is going to be submitted here with the First chapter. So read and enjoy as you can.**

**Ch.38: Paradise Getaway Malfunction Disaster Reunion Special Part 2.**

The remaining survivors continued with their searching around the mansion as Sniffles's scream echo through the mansion as most of the contestants turned back to see that another victim has already been killed off. They continued on and on to search through the house. Spotty was running to see she falls through a trap door but jumps to grab onto the edge and begins to pull herself up. She looks down to see barbwires and spikes down below. Spotty looks around to make sure the killer wasn't around and also make sure she wasn't dying next. She heard a crunch which made her turn her head quickly to the side to see nothing was there.

"I need to get the hell out of here before…" Spotty said to see the killer standing in front of her as he raises the weapon in the air as Spotty lets out a scream to get impaled through the head with blood splatters on the wall. Sparky and Cobalt ran and blasted through a door to a room that had another TV there which comes on.

"Well then congrats…you are halfway of your winnings. If you are watching this then the only way to escape out of here…is to follow my voice to the heavens above…but you must need something to get your way up there…you might know what it is…good luck." The Host said to have the TV turned off. Sparky smiles and they continue on. Spazz, Fritz, Clumy, and Ruffy were behind them and follow them. Benny, Hollow, Mime, Rhyme, and Oscar continued walking as creaking noises were made.

"So what do you think is going to happen to us?" Oscar said with a worried look on his face.

"Hey nothing bad is going to happen to us. I'll make sure of that. Right Mime?" Rhyme said to his cousin who nodded his head in approval with a smile. Benny was talking to Hollow when all of a sudden Hollow steps on one of the tiles which activates a trap sending a giants spike log which Hollow dodges it to see Benny gets splattered by the log. Hollow backs up to see his best friend once again dead.

"No! This can't be happening again! Not again! I hate this show so much!" Hollow yelled which then signaled The Killer toward them. The Killer rips the weapon out from Spotty's skull and walks off to claim his next victims. Sparky, Cobalt, Ruffy, Clumy, Fritz, and Spazz continued on running to hear then a voice sounding somewhat clear. They started opening doors as Clumy opens one to have a trap inside as blow darts impaled through his body and hits the wall to fall to the ground. His skin was being eaten away as it was acid on the tip of the needles. Spazz opens a door to have the Host inside with a smile.

"Well then I see you guys are one step closer to the win then. The ladder to the rooftop is right there…you better hurry if I were you. The others are catching up." The Host said with a smile and points them the ladder and turns back to the monitors to watch the others die off. Sparky with the others started climbing up the ladder to see light as it was the rooftop with cannons pointing toward the volcano. Handy was being ripped apart as Mouse Ka-Boom, and more of the others were killed off as twenty-three contestants were left in the special.

"Well We Have Spazz, Fritz, Cobalt, Ruffy, and Sparky already in first as Hollow, Rhyme, Oscar, and Mime are close, while the rest are way behind. They are going to die…" The Host said to see Flippy, Evil, Flaky, Aurora, Frost, Cuddles, and Rager come in with Arrow running in to trip and fall on his face. The Host smiles and points the ladder which makes them fighting over to get to the top. Pippy runs in and jumps on top of the crowd and grabs the ladder and starts climbing. Sparky was shot through the air and lands on a bunch of trees to see the others were coming as well. Spazz was thrown in by Fritz face first and pulls the chord to see the cannon blows in Spazz's face and sends him toward the volcano to have him slam his body on the side of the volcano. Spazz then slams hard on the ground.

"Stop fighting! Stop wasting our time and work together ok?" Flippy said as they push Flippy out the way and start climbing the ladder. Flippy got pissed and starts climbing the ladder. Disco Bear runs into Hollow's group to go and face to face with the Killer who quickly grabs his neck and lifts him from the ground and slams him to the wall and rips his throat to have blood gush over his face. Oscar screams and runs off from the killer to see Disco hit the floor and walks over to the three who then runs off. Tali, Giggles, Luna, and Splendid come in with Oscar who sees the ladder and smiles and climbs on as The Host points the ladders to see the last group. Rhyme continues to dodge as Hollow picks up Mime and runs off. Rhyme dodges one last time and runs to have The Killer throw his weapon and goes through Rhyme's chest, killing him. The Killer walks toward Rhyme and smashes his head to make sure he's dead and takes his weapon and goes after the rest. Hollow runs in with Mime and looks to see the ladder and begins climbing. Giggles was shot in the air along with the rest. Oscar gets in to then get shot but doesn't fly off as black smoke was coming out. Hollow reaches up to place Mime in one of the cannons as Mime's and Cuddles's cannons shot off to send them way off into the air as they fly straight into the middle of the volcano which then starts burning their skin and killing them. Splendid picks up some of his friends and flies off toward the volcano.

"Why haven't he done that in the first place?" Tali said as Luna shrugs. Then the twenty contestants all reach the volcano to see a Helicopter flying over them which had the host inside.

"The Author wants to say sorry for this chapter being so rushed due to him trying to finish the first chapter. So don't get pissy. Anyway you twenty are left to climb over this volcano to where the zip-line is at and slide down to the end where I'll be waiting at. You all got that because if you don't then that must suck for you! So GET MOVING!" The Host yelled at the contestants which then started running and climbing the volcano as Cobalt was the first up there since he was trained like this along with Flippy and Evil. Cobalt then started to get the best of him since he was thinking of an evil plan to get rid of the others. Evil and Flippy reach up the top while the rest we're halfway or trying their hardest but sucking at the very least. Oscar was still on the bottom for sucking much then looks at the trees and thought of an idea of how to get to the top. Cobalt turns and sees the lava close up to the top as Evil walks up behind him. Cobalt then lands a punch on Evil to which Flippy acts and runs toward Cobalt who pulls out his knife and swings it at Evil who hits his arm and slices Flippy's cheek which then left a mark on his cheek. Flippy growls at him and kicks him in the chest as Oscar was swinging around the branches as monkeys usually do. He went crazy. He swung from one branch to another and got on the last branch to see the three fight. Cobalt laughs and back kicks him to then punch Evil in the face. Cobalt grabs Evil and lifts him over toward the volcano and was about to throw him in to have Flippy tackled them down to the ground. Evil hits the ground as Cobalt stabs Flippy in the stomach as Flaky screams. Rager, Arrow, and Sparky climb up to witness Flippy hitting the ground as Cobalt laughs. He raises the weapon once more and about to kill Flippy as Oscar swings over to the volcano and kicks Cobalt back as his feet is on the edge.

"Whoa! I'm not going to die yet!" Cobalt said as Evil Flippy kicks him into the volcano and begins to burn him alive as screams and yells from Cobalt continued until his whole body was swallowed inside of the lava. Evil picks up Flippy as the rest climb up as the eighteen contestants including Oscar walk over toward the zip line as Ruffy grabs the T-Bar and looks at the others.

"Ok everyone hang on to me because this is going to be crazy!" Ruffy said as they gave him a tight hug and then Ruffy jumps off and begins sliding down, leaving Oscar who backs up and runs to jump and grabs Giggles's leg as then bombs began exploding on their sides where knifes, parts of the buildings, sharks, fireballs, and everything were flying everywhere as machine guns pop out and began shooting at them which Ruffy moves to the sides and dodges them with the rest as they were half-way there. The Host comes out of the Helicopter as a shark jumps out from the water and almost bites Oscar in the ass.

"Nobody bites my behind! Ahh!" Oscar yelled as he slams his body on the landing dock while the rest land on the landing zone. Oscar was struggling himself up. Oscar was then pulled up as The Contestants and Oscar looks at The Host.

"Congrats to you all 19 contestants. You are going ahead to Season 3! Follow me as we are going to grab your things…" The Host said to have Oscar interrupt.

"Hey what's the purpose of the next season? What are we doing? Are we going to sing? I love singing! Let's do that?" Oscar said as he was rapping but was a bit bad off. The Host laugh then got an idea.

"Hmm not bad but nah. Do any of you have ideas for the next season?" The Host said to the others as they were thinking.

"Um how about traveling the world?" Arrow said as Fritz pop up.

"Or a survival to the finish!" Fritz said.

"No Musicals! They are the highest ratings so far and popular!" Oscar said which he got glares from everyone. The Host then smiles about the ideas and then thought of ruling the world.

"A World Survival Tour! That's it! Now everyone get ready because you'll be riding a bus toward the airport. But leave some confessionals for your viewers to see." The Host said as then they smiled.

(Confessionals)

"Season 3! I can't believe it! This is going to be my season!" Arrow said with a smile.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Get ready for Evil to take over!" Evil Flippy said and slams the knife in the table.

"I'm in another season with Frost! I'm so Happy! I hope I can travel the world and see France…I always wanted to go there…" Luna said.

"Yo, Yo, Yo Homies, get in focus, and take notice, I'm what is, oh yeah that showbiz!" Oscar said as he made grunts and sounds as he crosses his arms with a smirk. He was wearing a hat with a gold chain and sunglasses. He then breaks the chair and floor and falls in. Then Rager walks in to see the floor broken.

"A little help please?" Oscar said.

"Season 3? Traveling the world? This is going to be great. Hey I might make it far." Ruffy said as he gives a wink to the camera.

"You better watch out fools because Fritz is going all the way to the top…" Fritz said as he pointed at the camera with a mean look.

"I can't believe it! Doing a freaking season with Fritz? I hate that mother…" Spazz said as he was cut off.

"Oh god Season 3 is going to be AWESOME! I can't wait to travel and win this time! This is like the time that me and…." Tali said and was cut off as well.

"I hope Flippy is alright. Cobalt is so mean. But I will love to have a romantic night with Flippy in France. Ooh…" Flaky said as she daydreams of them at France.

"I can't believe Cuddles didn't make it! Don't worry baby I'll win for the both of us…WAH!" Giggles said and cried.

"Well me a winner in this season. I have a feeling I can win once more if I get lucky." Frost said.

"I have a feeling that this season…might turn out to be worse and harder than the other two." Pippy said with a worried look on her face.

(At The Airport)

"Well that's a wrap. Now 36 Contestants are now traveling the world. And you'll be seeing them real soon. So find out on…" The Host said as The Driver came down the escalator.

"The Musical!" The Driver said as the host smiled as they both started to sing. They were singing next to a needle as then a cart carrying suitcases as the driver was holding The Host. Then the two in front of the plane.

"THE MUSICAL!" They both said to have the front of the plane break off and smash onto the ground.

"Maybe not!" The Host yelled to then show the logo and a plane flying though.

Paradise Getaway 3: World Survival Tour!

The End for Now…

**Well that's a wrap. Season 3 is right around the corner. So get ready because tomorrow the new Season will be up with Parts 1 and 2 of The Rage of King Host. So since they are going to sing you must tell me about your Oc's. Do you Oc's sing well, somewhat good, or horrible? And since they are traveling around the world what songs you want them to sing at that location? It must be somewhat long since we have 36 Contestants…Or Tourists. The first two chapters already have songs so that place can't be use. So go ahead and review.**

**DDD09**

**Next Time**

**The Rage of King Host Part 1.**


End file.
